MLP Fan-Fic Who's Who? The Complete Story
by Death Star 813
Summary: When Ponyville is in it's prime with the six ponies protecting it, it seems like nothing will ever go wrong. But what if harmony, friendship, and love abandon them all? Will Ponyville be able to stand up on its own? Or will it be doomed, along with the rest of Equestria?
1. Chapter 1: The Mishap

"Yes, Princess, I'm ready to use my magic for good instead of evil. Most of the time."

Who's who? MLP fan-fiction

"Ok, so bow your head 45 degrees..." Twighlight reads off the instructions for a new spell to herself out-loud. "If only Spike were here, he could help me with this." She says to herself. She bows her head, and her horn begins to glow a dark purple. Clouds begin to circle her, and the house fills with a light purple mist. She begins to sweat, and focuses as much as she can. A picture on the wall and a lamp begin to levitate, and flyover to each other. The two hit each other, and pass through each other. The picture frame is now glowing, and the lamp has the picture of Twighlight and her friends on the lamp-shade itself. But right before they hit the surfaces where they were before, she hears knocking on the door. She falls, the mist clears, the clouds dissipate, and the picture and lamp go back to normal. She lets out a big sigh, catches her breath, and goes to open the door.

"Hi Twiglight! Just thought I could help out by brining these muffins over for the party. Mind if I come in?"

"S-sure PinkyPie. Come on in." But right before she steps, into the house, she stops.

"Wait!... I forgot the balloons. I'll be back, take these, thanks!" And PinkyPie leaves to her house to grab the balloons.

"That's odd," Twighlight says to herself, "these muffins have bubble markings. Oh well, probly just PinkyPie being herself." She says laughing, and walks back over to the library in her house to re-try the spell.

"Now I don't see what you mean, I mean, I like muffins and all, but, as a favorite snack? And purple ones? I don't know, doesn't that seem, odd?" Discord asks. Derpy just looks at him and shrugs. She stops flying, and stares into one direction. "Are you ok?... Derpy?" Discord asks. Derpy begins to fly in the direction she was staring, and Discord follows. She stops right In front of Twighlights house, and Discord becomes cautious. "Derpy, are you sure you want to go in there? This is Twighlights house, she is the one that turned me back into stone. If you're going in there, you're going in alone." Derpy just looks at him, turns back at the house, and flies in through the window.

"Ok, let's try this again." Twighlight says to herself. She bows her head at the exact measurement, and tries the spell again. Her horn once again glows a dark purple, but this time, the house fills with a dark purple mist, and there are no clouds. Derpy flies over the muffins, which just so happen to be in front of the picture frame Twilight was aiming at. Her horn fires off a beam of grey-purple light, and it strikes Derpy. Twilight opens her eyes, and realizes what's happening. She turns away, but she was too late. They begin to levitate, and pass through each other. Both Derpy and Twilight pass out, and the house clears itself of the smoke. Discord becomes curious, and walks in. He sees the two on the ground, and runs to get the other five. When They arrive, the two are gone.

"All right, Discord, what's going on here?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Im telling you guys the truth, they were passed out on the ground." He says.

"Well, I for one believe Discord. He hasn't let us down yet, and I doubt he will start to now. I'm going to look for them, I'll be back." Fluttershy leaves the room, and searches the house.

"Noooom, noom tis wasn't supposed to haphen."

"Derpy Hooves? I haven't seen you in a long time. You shouldn't be messing with Twilight's stuff, she hates it when it gets all un-organized. I'm going to have to ask you to leave, sorry." Fluttershy says.

"Noou, Mluttershy, it's me, Tilight." Derpy says.

"Hi guys." Twilight walks into the room, admiring her new wings and horn.

"Umm, Derpy, please leave." Fluttershy pleads.

"Nou, I'm tilit!" She tries to convince Fluttershy. Fluttershy then begins to push Derpy out of the room, and locks the door.

"I'm so sorry about that Twilight, I didn't mean to be that harsh with her, it's just, I know you like-" Twilight cuts her off by taking a muffin, putting it in front of her face, and eats it.

"It was like eating a bubble." Twilight exclaims happily.

"O, ok. Well, I'm going to leave now. See you later." Fluttershy then exits the room, but not before letting Discord in.

"Thank you so much Fluttershy, I told you I wasn't lying." Discord says.

"Anything for a great friend like you." She smiles, then leaves.

"So, Twilight, I'd like to apologize for-"

"Bubbles!" Twilight screams in joy while blowing bubbles.

"Um, ok, we'll, I'd just like to apologize for thinking you messed the-" he is cut off again by Twilight drinking the bottle of bubble soap. "Wait a minute. Twilight, what's your first name?"

"Ditzy!" She says in pure happiness.

"You're Derpy aren't you? Twilight messed up the spell and, switched bodies with you." He gets a huge evil grin on his face while thinking outloud. "If no one realizes that your really Derpy, then they won't relize that you can't use your element of harmony. And if one of the elements is missing, then that means... I, I'm free. I'm free, I'm free!" He repeats, laughing meanicingly.

"Bubbles." Twilight says again, blowing more bubbles with a new tube of bubble soap.

"Derpy, my dear, dear friend, we, are about to get a whole, lot, closer." Discord says.

"Well I never!" Rarity says as Twilight tries to talk.

"Umm, hey Derpy, don't you think you should go and help with the rainbow factory in Cloudsdale?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Nu! You don't nunderfand! I'm twlight!" She says. None of the Ponys can understand her, so Rainbow Dash takes her by the arm, and takes her up to Cloudsdale.

"I like her, she seems fun at a party." PinkyPie exclaims.

"That's a way to put it." Applejack replies.

"Well, either way, she sure needs to learn some decent manners." Rarity says.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Did y'all hear that? It sounded like it came from Fluttershys place." Applejack says.

"Come on, lets..." PinkyPie trails off by a floating muffin passing her face.

"What in tarnashin?" Applejack asks.

"We can't worry about that now, we have to go and check on Fluttershy." Rarity says. They all nod their heads, and run off.

"Did I scare them off?" Derpy asks Discord.

"Of course not, they were just in a hurry." He replies. "Sqrewball! Be a doll and find me the book on the elements of harmony please."

"Yes daddy Discord." Sqrewball happily replies.

"Derpy, now that your an Alicorn, you have the power of any other Unicorn. And if you really want to be helpful, you should do what I say."

"Ok Discord." Derpy replies.

"Here it is Daddy!"

"Thank you so much darling, you truly are a piece of me." He hugs Sqrewball, gently grabs the book, and turns back to the window. "Sorry Fluttershy, but you don't have control over me anymore." A grin arises, reaching from ear to ear. "And your friends, will be too late."

As they arrive to Fluttershy's home, Angel is outside, trying to get back in.

"Angel, what's going on over here?" Applejack asks. He begins acting out a scene, but none of them can understand.

Rarity looks up and notices that one of the windows is broken. On the edge of the glass is 7 different colors. "Rainbow Dash." She snarls. She backs up, and runs full force into the door, and breaks it down. "Fluttershy!"

"Help." They hear it very faintly and quietly.

"In the cellar, come on!" PinkyPie says. They all run over to the door, open it, and run down stairs.

"Help, us." They see Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Twighlight (to them Derpy) tied together. RainbowDash's hoof is bleeding, and Twilights wings are bent out of shape. They run over and untie them. They can all walk, except for Fluttershy. She is trembling and shaking to nearly a seizure. They all get to the hospital and begin to heal.

"How are they doctor, are they alright?" Applejack asks quickly. The doctor raises his hoof, then puts it back down.

"They will all be alright. Rainbow Dash's hoof is bleading due to being cut on the glass, but she will be able to walk perfectly again within the hour. Derpy's wings were just out of socket, we were able to fix them, she'll be out the same time as RainbowDash."

"And what about Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash stumbles out of her room, and asks the doctor.

"Fluttershy, we aren't sure. She is in perfect physical condition, but her mental state of mind is, well, unstable. She went through a very traumatizing experience, though what that is, is uncertain."

"May I see her?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Well, considering you are her oldest friend, it couldn't do anything but good. Hopefully. So yes, her room is this way." He leads RainbowDash to Fluttershy's room.

"Gosh, I hope she's alright." Applejack says.

"Yea, me too." Rarity agrees.

"Me three." PinkyPie continues the wishes for their friends well-being.

"Hey, hey Fluttershy? Fluttershy you in here?" Rainbow Dash quietly asks the dimly-lighten room.

"No, no go away. Please no more." Fluttershy begins crying as she pleads.

"Fluttershy, it's me, Rainbow Dash."

"Is, is it really?" She asks from under the covers.

"Yes, I'm here to help you." Fluttershy comes out from the covers and hugs Rainbow Dash, crying heavily.

"Oh Dashie. It was horrible. All, all of them, and, the tree, and Macintosh, and just, oh Dashie."

"Calm down, come over here and sit with me. Lets go through this one small step at a time." The two walk over to the bed and sit down. "Ok, tell me what happened first. And slowly, don't rush it."

"O-ok. W-w-well, I-I was walking h-home and twilight was standing in front of me. I went up to her to ask if there was anything I could help her with, but she just stood there. I kept asking questions, but s-she j-just kept staring-" she stops to try to stop crying, then continues, "staring at me. So I began to walk up to her, and Discord came out from behind the tree that was next to her. I was trying to be nice with him, but they each just kept staring. So I began to walk past them, after saying goodbye, of-course, and Macintosh comes out from behind another tree. So I felt threatened now because they were all staring...," her voice trails off, but she then resumes, "So I go to fly over them, and then a horde of butterfly's show up out of no-where. I was glad to see them, but I needed to go home. Then Macintosh jumped and pulled me down to earth by clutching onto my hoof with his teeth, and Twilight made the butterfly's go in a straight line, and then the tree started to snap and..." She stops and begins to cry again. She is crying from the terrible memory, and from how generous RainbowDash is being. She looks into her eyes, and crys even harder.

"It's ok, if you don't want to say it, you don't have to." Rainbow Dash says generously, returning the look.

"T-thank you. So, that happened, and then Discord threw me into the basement. He tied me up, and said, he said, he, he said..." She leans into Rainbow Dash's chest and cries. She is on the brink of pleading her to stay forever. She wants her to stay for eternity. She needs her to.

"Again, don't say it if you don't want to."

"T-t-thank you. So, he said those things, and locks the door. I then passed out and, wake up with you two strapped to me." She slowly stops to cry, leaving about ten minutes of silence and slow crying in the air.

Rainbow Dash sits there with her hoof around Fluttershy, trying to calm her down for the full ten minutes. She feels so safe with Fluttershy, so secure. She never felt this way with anypony before, let alone one of her closest, best friends. She would love nothing more than to sleep there, just to make sure Fluttershy is fine until she is released from the hospital. But she has things to do, important things. "There, see? Feel any better?" RainbowDash asks.

"A-a little, yes."

"Good. You get some sleep, you had a hard day. I'll go and make sure the others are ok." Rainbow Dash slowly gets up, making sure not to scratch or harm Fluttershy in anyway while taking her hoof off of her. She puts the blanket over Fluttershy, and The two stare Into each others eyes for a couple of seconds. She wants to stay there for the rest of the day, possibly even the rest of her life, but she gets over to the door, and slowly opens it with a wave of reluctance washing over her.

"Ok, and Rainbow Dash?"

"Yes?" Rainbow Dash asks, happy to just hear her friends voice again.

"T-thanks."

"Your welcome." And Rainbow Dash leaves the room. She feels terrible for her best friend. She couldn't get the thought of her out of her head. She became furious, realizing Discord must have had something to do with it. "Nopony, hurts my friends. Especially her." RainbowDash says, too quiet for anypony to hear.

"How is she?"

"Is she still insane?"

Rainbow Dash snaps back to consciousness, and ignores the thoughts of anger and sorrow. "She's fine. I had her talk it out with me, and girls, it's much worse than we knew."

"No!" Discord yelled.

"I'm sorry, I tried my best." Derpy said.

"Best? Best?! Best isn't good enough! i don't want tries, or effort, I want results, and you failed." Derpy looks down, and begins to cry. Suddenly, the window smashes.

"You know not what you do Discord! Messing with the balance of the elements of harmony AND a new Alicorn, it's more dangerous than you can imagine!" The voice dies away.

"Stupid Calestia and her games. I'm the one who would be ruling equestria right now. And as for you Derpy, you are going to pay. But first, I need you for this next mission." He takes out the book that show how the elements of harmony work. "Kindness, loyalty, generosity, honesty, laughter, and magic. It's time to cross one off."

Rainbow Dash heads back to her house, lays down onto her bed, and cries. "Your not supposed to feel this way. Your awesome, your cool, your strong and fast and..." She trails off, unable to speak. Her tears fill her eyes, and her visibility is gone now. The tears felt like hot-magma running down her face. She isn't used to crying, she always holds her feelings back. Venting to herself is something that was new. "You are meant to be a Wonderbolt, your not meant to be with somepony who is... No, no I'm still a normal Pegasus, I still have feelings, I still..." She stops breathing for a second, having all the bad memories of flight-school going through her head. The word RainbowCrash and the laughs. "No I need to show them I'm still a hard-blooded, awesome, amazing Pegasus who can do anything. Not some soft, weak, and careless pony who needs help from others. Even if it is from the most beautiful, polite, caring, intelegant and shy mare in all of Equestria."

"Are you truly that kind of pony?"

Rainbow Dash immediately looks up, thinking someone heard all of that. She wipes away her tears, and gets up. "W-who's there? Sow your-self!" She yells.

"Oh, just your sub-conscious mind telling you what to think and do."

"If you were in my head, then why I feel breathing down my-" a wooden branch hits her head, and she passes out.

She wakes up, and feels her wing which is a bit stiffer than normal. She sighs, thinking of all of the things that she said last night. She sits there for nearly an hour, lost in thought. When she can't think straight anymore, she starts her rounds in cloudsdale, cleaning the rain clouds out of the sky to clear her head.

Rarity wakes up, and slowly gets on her lowest-quality dress. She walks into her Maine room, and begins working on a dress that she has been working on for the past two-weeks. Derpy (to them Twilight) walks in. "Hey Rarity, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just working on a dress." She answers.

"Oh nice. Hey, do you mind if I make us something to eat?" Derpy asks.

"Um, sure, thank you." She says awkwardly. Derpy walks into the kitchen, and begins with the stove. She takes plastic, paper, bread, and apple pie, and puts them into the stove. She then cuts the wires of the fire-alarms, sets the stove to the highest setting, and walks away, locking the door behind her.

"Sorry Rarity, just remembered I had something important to go to, I'll be back." And Derpy walks away, back to her house. Rarity keeps working on the dress, and begins to smell smoke. She stops working, and walks around, looking for the source. She looks into the kitchen, and the fire has already caught the entire room.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no!" She yells. The door then falls over, and the fire catches the dress. It then catches her closets, the living room, and surrounds her.

"Oh no, I'm going to loose my business. I'm going to loose my dresses. Wait, I'm trapped in h-h." She begins coughing. She keeps trying to put the fire out that leads to the door, but keeps getting burned. She is unable to walk now. "I'm going to d-di-." She begins coughing again, then passes out.

Discord watches the fire from afar, and turns to Derpy. "We'll, it seems you won't have to be punished. Although Fluttershy is my main comcern, this is a nice start. And without her precious crown to help her, twilight won't be able to use her element. And now with Rarity out of the way, I'll be able to cross two o-." He sees streams of water going twords her house, wich is about to collapse. "Well, all we can do now is hope. In reality, if she hasn't already be burned alive, then she has surly sucked in too much smoke. And if that didnt work, then she will be on critical life support. And that probly won't do much now will it?" He looks at Derpy.

"I don't know, I just did what you said. Will she be alright?" Derpy asks innocently.

Discord sighs, "Yes, she'll be fine." And turns to the house again. It collapses, but a crew of fireponies walk out with Rarity on a stretcher. "Two hopefull things left." He says.

Applejack and the others walk to her room in the hospital. "How is she?" Applejack asks.

"She is in, poor, condition. She breathed in a lot of smoke, her lungs are struggling." The doctor replies.

"Will she, you know..." Fluttershy asks, just coming out of her room.

"Yes, she will live." The doctor says smiling.

They all give out a sigh of relief. "Good. Well, Fluttershy, are you ready to leave the hospital?" Applejack asks.

Fluttershy thinks of Rainbow Dash, and a gentle smile grows on her face. She turns back to Applejack, "Yes, I'm ready."

"Ok, well, keep us updated doctor. You know where we all live if something comes up." Applejack says.

"Very well. I bid you all farewell." The doctor smiles to them, and heads back into Raritys room.

"We'll, that was a close call." Fluttershy says.

"Yes it was. And from now on, lets all be a little more careful." Applejack says in reply to Fluttershy.

"Agreed." She says. And they continue on back to their own homes.

Discord sits silently, having had heard the whole thing. "Seriously? You are working for the ruler of chaos, and you expect me to be happy with this? When you got the rainbowy one to fly into the house, you only got her hoof. Her hoof! You were supposed to make her smash her head! Not hurt her whittle hoofywoofy. You are dangerously close to being, ex-communicated, from my help."

Derpy sits there, not understanding, but sees how mad Discord is.

"Anyway, she won't be an issue for a while. But there is a citren pony in mind."

PinkyPie sits there, staring at the floating muffins through Twilights house window. "How are they even doing that?" She asks herself.

"Why with the power of magic of course. All you want to do is party, right?"

"We'll, yea, but muffins? Dosnt that seem a bit, odd?" She asks the air, where the voice is coming from.

"We'll, yes, but isn't it odd how your life revolves around partying?"

"We'll, I mean..."

"Nothing! Your life is based on, and practly depends on partying. It's time to slow down." She then walks twords her house, picking up a book from the library. She sits in her chair, and begins to read the book. She reads it, and reads it more, and more, and more, and she can't stop. So she finishes the book, goes back to the library, and picks up five more books. She then reads all of those in the course of a day, picks up ten more, and then twenty, then fourty, and each day, reading all of the books. She eventually reads over five-hundred books, and has thousands others she needs to read.

"Umm, pinky, can you slow down with buying all these books? It's good your reading but-" PinkyPie looks up from the book, with red, bloodshot eyes, and huffs.

"You, are not, going, to take, my books, away!" She screams.

"O-ok, I was just."

"Get out!" She yells. Mrs. Cake leaves the room, and talks to Mr. Cake about what happened.

"So, considering you have the most experience with, lunatics, we were wondering If you could help us." Mr. Cake asks. Applejack looks up, and smiles.

"Sure thing Mr. Cake. I'll get her straightened out." She says, with a sence of nervousness in her voice.

"Thank you, so much. I'll lead you there." And they walk off to help PinkyPie.

"NO!" And applejack is hit in the head with a book.

"Ah, Pinky, listen, I know you love reading, but we miss you. It's been a week. Rarity and Derpy are out, and we miss you." Applejack says.

"I said no!" And she knocks Applejack out of the room with another book.

"I think this will be harder than I thought." Applejack says to herself. Then she goes back inside, and tries again.

"Pinky, think about all of the great parties you have had. The one for Gummy, and the surprise one we had for you, which, was also Gummys after-birthday party."

PinkyPie looks up, and her eyes become normal. "What, what am I doing?" She finally realizes what's happening.

She gets up, but trips. She gets a paper-cut on her wrist, and is rushed to the hospital.

"How is she Doctor?" Applejack asks.

"She lost a lot of blood, but she should recover by the end of the day."

"Thank you." Applejack says, hugging the doctor. "I'd hate to leave, but Granny Smith needs me back at the farm. Post me if anything happenes." And she runs off.

"What happened? We came as soon as we heard." RainbowDash says, talking for both her and Fluttershy.

"It's ok, she will be fine." The doctor says.

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy asks.

"Quite. Her wrist has healed, we are going to release her when she gets back blood."

"Ok, thank you doctor." And the two fly off.

"Seems as though we have found our problem." Discord says, smiling.

"Problem?" Derpy asks.

"Yes, it seems that Applejack is always willing to help anypony. If we get her out of the way, we will be able to get to the others quite easily."

"Will, will they be harmed?" Derpy asked.

"No, not at all." Discord bluntly lies.

"Daddy, I found this in a box." Sqrewball hands a letter to Discord.

"From Fluttershy. Twilight, please give this to Rainbow Dash, thanks." Discord reads the letter. "This changes things. Completely."

"No, no wait!"

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, it has too be done. Your number came up anyway."

"No!" Fluttershy wakes up, sweating and remembering the horrible nightmare that just took place. "Oh, it was just a dream. See that Angle? It was just a..." She looks at angle, who's headless and is running at her. Hes holding a picture of RainbowDash punching Fluttershy in the gut. She passes out.

She wakes up to Applejack shaking her. "Hey, wake up! Fluttershy!"

"Huh? What?" She asks, dazed and confused.

"Come on, we just got word that RainbowDash is in the hospital. Lets go." Applejack says.

Fluttershy is in shock, and runs while too many things are going through her head to concentrate.

When they arrive to the hospital, the doctor is standing at Rainbow Dash's door.

"What happened?" Applejack asks. Fluttershy is out of breath, right behind her.

"Come sit with me you two, we need to talk."

They sit on a couch, and the doctor explains. "What happened is that Rainbow Dash had just woken up, and she went around Cloudsdale, cleaning up the un-needed rain clouds. She went to make a second round, and her wing stopped flying. She spun to the ground, and landed into a house. The house was old and abandoned, so she got up to check if the door was locked. She was walking, and her hoof got stuck in a machine. She fell forward, and broke her hoof. But this was the same as the one that was bleeding. So she will be in-capable to walk, let alone fly, for the next, three to five weeks." The doctor finishes and lets it all sink in for about two minutes, then continues. "This, was also found glued on her wing." He hands Applejack a letter.

"Umm, Fluttershy, did you, write, this?" She asks. She hands Fluttershy the letter. She reads it, turns it around, and cries. Her pink mane falls around her face, soaked in tears as she finds the door, and exits the hospital. The letter falls to the ground, and Applejack leans to pick it up.

"I don't know what to say, I'm just a doctor, but this is something that you need to work out yourselves."

"It's fine, I apretiate all that youv been doing for us, I really do. It's just, I don't know how I'm going to fix this." Applejack confeces.

"I'm sure whatever you do, it will work." The doctor says confidently.

"I hope."

"HAHAHAHA! Perfect! This is perfect! You, my dear Derpy, are amazing. This is priceless. The two I was most nervous about, have basicly had a falling out, twilight is no-where to be seen, and now Applejack is conflicted beyond belief!" Discord laughs, and Derpy turns to Sqrewball.

"What is he talking about?" Derpy asks.

"Come here, I'll explain it."

"Sqrewball, come here please."

"Coming daddy, I'll be back."

"Sqrewball, don't say what we are doing. She is my main source of victory, and if she finds out what we are doing, it won't be good." Discord explains.

"Ok." Sqrewball looks at Derpy, and back to Discord. She sighs, and heads out.

Applejack knocks on Fluttershy's door.

"Go away! I don't want to see anypony."

"Now come Fluttershy, I'm sure this whole thing can be worked out." Applejack says.

"No it can't! And I don't want to see anypony so please just go away." She cries heavily, and Applejack opens the door.

"Now come on sugar-cube, you know that's not true."

"I-I know, it's just, I don't want to talk about it."

"Maybe, maybe she didn't write it. Maybe she didn't mean it or, she wasn't thinking straight. Maybe-"

"Stop! I don't know what she meant b-by it, but if it's true, I don't see a purpose to even trying to figure out what's been going on." Fluttershy says through tears.

"Why don't we go see her? See if it's true." Applejack asks.

"No, I don't want to talk to her right now. So far, evreypony who I trust has let me down in some way. I just want to be alone." And with that, Applejack reluctantly leaves.

"I will myself then." Applejack says to herself, and runs back to the hospital.

"No, I don't know what your saying." Twilight says.

"Ok, let me simplify it. We did surgery on your vocal cords. You talk normal now, you understand?"

"Ok, that's all you needed to say. And sorry for being testy, iv had a rough month."

"It's ok, I'll leave you to rest for a bit." And the nurse leaves the room. Twilight gets up, and sneaks out of her room. She sneaks up to the main lobby, and looks at the patient list. She sees RainbowDash's name, and memorizes her room number. She walks up to the door, and bumps into Applejack.

"Oh, hey there Derpy. Just umm, checking on Rainbow Dash." Applejack nervously says.

"Really? Same here." Twilight replies.

"Derpy, your voice."

"There's a lot more than you know. But for now, lets go check on RainbowDash." And they walk in.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, how are you?" Twilight asks gently.

"Iv been better, but I'll be out soon, thanks."

"Well, Im glad to see that your feeling good, but I have something to ask you." Applejack hands RainbowDash the letter.

"Dear Rainbow Dash, I have known you sence..." She reads the letter out loud at first, but trails off and reads the rest of it silently. Her eyes become bigger, and her pupils dilate. Her checks blush and she begins to slowly cry, but stops when she realizes she was. "O, ok. So, what did you want to know?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"On the back, did you write that?" Applejack asks. Rainbow Dash turns the letter over, and reads the writing.

"No, no I didn't. Wait, did Fluttershy see this?" She asks. Applejack nods her head. RainbowDash's eyes narrow, and her face begins to turn deep red.

"I don't know what's going on, but guys, we need to talk." Twilight says. They all look at her. "Here's the deal."

"Oh Angel, what did I do wrong? I thought I was nice. I thought I was being helpful. I thought I was a good friend. I thought-" Angle throws a carrot at her head.

"Your right Angel, I need to keep my head up and my thoughts happy. And definitly don't think of how much I messed up my friendship with Dashie..." She begins crying again. Angel brings her a bowl of ice-cream, and she begins eating it while sobbing.

"So, what you telling me is, you and Derpy switched bodies, and now Discord has been trying to, get rid of, us?" RainbowDash asks Twilight.

"Yes! And you five are in great danger. He thinks the elements of harmony only work if I have a horn, but he is wrong. And if I'm right, we are just stepping stones for him to take back the throne. But if we work together, we can finish this." They all nod their heads. "Now, the only problem is, you can't move. At all. So either you suck it up and walk and fly against all odds of you not falling down, or you wait for the month, which might be too late by then." RainbowDash sits there, thinking.

"Ok." She slowly gets up, and tries to stand. She walks on three hooves, and holds the injured one up. She tries to fly, but she can not.

"Ok, I'll be able to walk like this." And they exit the hospital.

"Lets round up the others." Applejack suggests. And they go get their friends. Applejack goes to retrieve PinkyPie, Twilight goes and gets Rarity, and RainbowDash gets Fluttershy.

"Hey, Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash walks into the dark house. "Fluttershy are you in here?"

"No!" She replies.

"Look, I'd just like to talk." She says.

"Talk about what? About how much of a meanie I am?" Fluttershy asks.

"Look, I have the letter, I need to explain evreything if you could just come out."

"... Ok." Fluttershy walks out from her bedroom. "But I want to make sure you have the right letter, read it out please."

"Ok." Rainbow Dash takes the letter from under her hurt wing, places it on the floor, and begins reading the letter out loud. "Dear Twilight, please give this to Rainbow Dash, thanks." Her voice cracks at first, her eyes dilate, and her checks burn red-hot. But she is able to return to normal, and continues reading the letter. "Dear Rainbow Dash, we have known each other sence we were Foals. I knew how much of a good friend you are, and I never forgot that. You taught me that no matter what would happen, either if its needing help, needing to help, or just needing somepony there, a friend would always be there. And no matter how stupid, ignorant, sad, or depressed you feel, a true friend will always be there to help. I have had some hard times, like the time where you needed me for the tornado and I was nervous, or the time you needed me to cheer for you, or even just on a daily basis. I knew that no-matter how bad things got, no matter how hard times were, I could always rely on you. And although I never truly put all of my hopes into you, or anypony for that matter, I know that with a little help from friends, from you, I will survive the fall. We, will survive the fall. And although we may have had hard times, I know that we will always come through for eachother, because that is what friends are for. So I write you this letter, not as a friend, but as somepony who is asking permission. Asking permission to have the honor to be in a relationship with you. Love, Fluttershy." After reading it, tears begin to take place in Rainbow Dash's eyes. Although she holds it back, she is un-able to stop her checks from turning light- red again.

Fluttershy begins crying, and looks away. "But what you wrote on the back, I just can't handle it." She says though tears, hiding behind her mane.

"It's because I didn't write it, I never even saw this letter. I just learned about this."

"So, so you didn't write that?" Fluttershy asks nervously.

"No, of course not. I would never even say such horrible things." Rainbow Dash replies, glad to be clearing this all up.

"S-so does that mean your answer isn't no?" Fluttershy asks, half scared, half excited to hear the answer.

"It-" she is cut off by the other four running in.

"Come on yall, we have something to do." Applejack says. "Fluttershy, ill catch you up to speed. Now come on."

"Ahhhh, this is nice. Derpy, you have done something amazing. You have successfully given me the freedom to do whatever I choose to do. Thank you Derpy. And now that I have the six evil no-gooders out of the way, I have all the time in the world. And it's all thanks to you Derpy." Discord smiles at Derpy, and she exchanges the smile. But he frowns not to soon after. "But, your services are no longer required." He snaps his fingers, and Derpy is flown out of the window. Discord waits, anticipating the sounds of crashes and hurt screams. But instead, he sees Twilight fly up and through the window, holding Derpy.

"Discord." Twilight says.

"Ahh Twilight, it's been such a long time. Hope you don't mind me being here, just making sure your house is nice and cleaned up." Discord lies.

"Likely story. I know what you have been doing Discord, and we're here to stop it."

"We?" The other five walk into the room, and all stare at Discord. "Now you surly can't think I'm the one who has been causing the issues lately." Fluttershy throws her letter at him, and he opens it with the part he wrote facing him. "Ok, so you figured it out, great job evreypony, but, oh wait, arnt you forgetting something?" They all notice that Twilight is missing her crown. "Oh no, she doesn't have her element with her, and without it she can't help you guys turn me into stone, and without her element, I'm free."

"Sqrewball, now!" Derpy screams. Sqrewball grabs the crown, and throws it over to Derpy, who hands it over to Twilight.

"Sqrewball, how could you? I'm your father, don't you remember all the good times? Like the Baseball game?" Discord asks.

"You may be my Daddy, but your also a monster. And monsters don't love."

"Alright, lets finish this girls." Twilight says. And it's all Déjà vu from there. They use their elements, and turn Discord back into stone. They all jump in joy, and Rainbow Dash runs over to Fluttershy and gives her a passionate, loving, caring kiss on the lips.

"Stupid, stupid stupid stupid stupid. Why are you doing this? She can't feel the same, not after all of the time that has past by. Iv never even been in a relationship before. Iv never even had feelings for anypony else before. Your going to be a wonderbolt, you won't be-able to find the time for others. I should stop before this gets too far." Yet after all of the thoughts go through her head, she isn't able to stop. She has always been an independent Pegasus, she has always relied on herself and herself alone. It was an amazing feeling to give another atleast some thought and trust, a feeling that she has never felt before. She loved it so much, she kept going.

"Oh, my. What is she doing? Is she actually, kissing me? Is she trying to make fun of me? Is she mocking my love? What if she is trying to..." Fluttershy's thoughts are interrupted by RainbowDash saying something. She can bearly hear her, but she understood what she said.

"My answer to your question on the letter is yes." Rainbow Dash whispers through her teeth, as their lips continue to lock. She didnt mean to say it, she acctually meant to apoligize and fly off, but the words just came right out of her mouth. Fluttershy realizes what she means, breaks away, and blushes. RainbowDash had thought she had gone too far, and had looked away.

They all stop, see them kissing, and smile at each other. Twilight then re-does the spell that she messed up, and switches bodies back with Derpy. Discord fully turns back to stone, but as he watches Fluttershy and RainbowDash kiss, a tear rolls down, and turns to stone as well "Derpy, I'm terribly sorry for-" Derpy holds Twilights hoof.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I nearly killed some of you, and almost ruined a beautiful relationship with others." She looks at Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, who are now blushing at eachother. Fluttershy begins to back away, but Rainbow Dash pulls her with a hoof around her, and kisses her again. Fluttershy blushes, but then leans into the kiss, enjoying what she has wanted since they were friends, and ecstatic with with Rainbow Dash's answer. Derpy looks back at the others. "I'm sorry, to all of you." She says.

"Hey, why don't you write to the princess?" Twilight asks.

"We'll, I don't know how to write."

"It's fine, we can get, wait, where's Spike?" Twilight asks nervously. They all look over to a mirror that wasn't there before.

"Discord must have made it before we turned him into stone again." Rarity says.

"Be careful, you don't know what might happen to you if you, well, do anything with it." Applejack warns Twilight. She nods, and looks into it.

"Come on Spike, you know what to do."

"Yea, yea I do." Spike replies.

"Well? Get to it then!" And Spike walks away. "Fool."

"Princess Luna?! Come on, we need to go!"

"Coming!" She smiles evily, and walks away.

Twilight looks back at the others. Applejack and Rarity are both looking at her with worried faces, PinkyPie is holding a balloon that says welcome home spike, but she has a frown, and Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are holding eachother in eachother's arms, ignoring evreything except for eachother, still kissing lovingly. Twilight looks down, and reluctantly says what she has to with a sigh. "Girls, we have a big problem."

The End...?

A.N. Thank you so much for reading. This was my first MLP fan-fiction and I hope you liked it. I have to give special-thanks to some people, and again, thank you.

ShrewdHardCore-for giving me the courage, support, and help to finish this.

Abagail- for being there as support and giving me the idea of the story in the first place.

All of my non-MLP fan friends who stuck up with me worrying about this for the past two weeks.

And to you, I know there are some pretty amazing fan-fictions out there, like Rainbow Factory, and I know this isn't nearly as good as those, but I hope it gave you enjoyment as you read. If you have ideas that go in-depth for a sequel, (other than the main issue and the pro/antagonists) please tell me. Any suggestion I get will be used in some way. Like if you have an idea for a new charecter, what should happen to a charecter from this story, or just a random line that you would like to see used, I will find a way to make it fit. So thank you all so much for reading, and have a wonderful day :) P.S. /)

-Sincerely, Death Star 813

Credits- my little pony is owned by Hasbro Inc. and I do not own any rights whatsoever to it.

The references in the story...

Discord-Thelivingtombstone

RainbowFactory-Woodentoaster and the original fanfic

September-Thelivingtombstone

Daddy Discord-?

Cupcakes-A creepy pasta fanfic

Who's who?-Call of Duty: Black ops 2 Dierise


	2. Chapter 2: Luna's Wrath

MLP fan-fic "Who's who? Luna's wrath"

It's morning, evreypony wakes up, and does their normal routine. If its work, they work. If its eat, they eat. If its sleep more, they sleep. They all have their own routine, and they allways do it. Evrey morning. But today, today was different. Rainbow Dash wouldn't be working like she always does, clearing the sky. No, today, she would experience the first, non-busy, relaxing, one on one day of being in a relationship. She slowly gets up, trying not to wake Fluttershy up. Once up, she walks over to the window. She stands there, staring out the window. She becomes lost in thought.

Fluttershy wakes up, slowly rubbing her eyes. She looks over to the other side of the bed, it's empty. She sits up, and looks around. She sees Rainbow Dash staring out a window. A warm, gental smile appears on her face. She gets up, and walks over to Rainbow Dash. She gets next to her, looking out the window as well. She looks over to Rainbow Dash, and kisses her on the cheeck. She then hugs her. "I'm going to visit Applejack, want to come?"

Rainbow hears her, but is still staring. She snaps back to conciseness. "Huh? Oh, sorry. Yea, sure, lets go." She says smiling. The two head out. They just woke up, so they don't really feel like flying.

"I love taking slow walks, it's so relaxing and peaceful." Fluttershy says. Rainbow Dash has to agree. She may love fast and intense, but she still enjoys relaxing. As they walk through the forest, Rainbow begins trailing off in thought again. "Dashie are you alright? You look ill." She doesn't get a response. Fluttershy just ignores Rainbow Dash's expression, but she can see something is off with her. Rainbow Dash becomes completely out of synch with evreything except for her thoughts. She begins to sweat and looks around, becoming nervous. Her breathing becomes erratic and her legs begin to shake. "Rainbow, Rainbow." Futtershy says. She puts a hoof on Rainbow Dash's back. Rainbow Dash spins around, not expecting that. "Dash, are you ok?"

"Wha-? Oh, y-yes, I-Im fine." She says. It's not a complete lie, she is physically fine. Fluttershy doesn't think she is, but what can she do? She knows how stubborn RD is, it wouldn't matter. She just sighs, and continues walking. They see Applejack finishing the apple bucking. She kicks the last tree, all of the apples fall to the ground. She looks up.

"Howdy y'all, what can I do for ya?" She asks.

"Nothing. We just stopped by for a visit." Fluttershy says.

"Well thats mighty kind of ya. If you don't mind, can you carry one of these for me?" She has two sets of two baskets on her back.

"Oh sure, no problem." Fluttershy answers. Applejack takes one off, and puts it on Fluttershy's back. They begin walking, with Rainbow Dash following. She's not paying attention, she is thinking.

"So how's RD reacting to being with you?" Applejack asks.

"I don't know. I know she's happy, but she's odd. She woke me up last night after a nightmare. Then I caught her staring out the window, it was like she was a statue. Then on the way here, she was shaking, sweating, and ignoring me. She has been thinking a lot lately, a lot more than I can remember. Like I said, I know she's happy, but I don't know if she's comfortable with it." Fluttershy finishes, letting it all make sence to Applejack.

"Well, I'm sure she just needs some time. It's a lot for a mare like her to go through. She has always been independent, busy, and always in the fast lane. This is a lot of changes for her, I'm sure it just takes time."

"I hope." Fluttershy looks at Rainbow Dash. She is walking still, but stumbling every now and again.

"Hey uh, how about y'all come on in and we could bake some of this up?" Applejack offers.

"If it's not to much trouble, yes please." Fluttershy says. Applejack nods, and they all head in.

"Gilda, loved me?" She sits next to dead Fluttershy, and is lost in thought. Evreyoomy else put out the fire, saving a total of three houses, part of the town hall, and one school. Rainbowdash looks around, seeing what Fluttershy did to the town. A total of fourty-eight bodies lay on the ground. Twenty were vaporized, one of wich was Twilight. RainbowDash looks at Fluttershy, who is drained of her yellow. Her body is a grey-red with harsh dents from RainbowDash's fists. She looks at the weapon. She takes a branch, and sits in front of it.

Applejack looks at what she is doing. She realizes it. "No, wait Rainbowdash!" But she was too late. Rainbowdash throws the branch at the trigger. An amazing array of purple-red appears, and the last thing she ever feels is the heat of the laser.

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy quietly yells. Rainbow Dash looks around, panting and sweating. She looks down at her hooves and at Fluttershy. She begins crying, runs over and hugs her. She sobs and sobs and sobs, and doesn't lets go of Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She says. Fluttershy doesn't understand it, but she won't question it.

"It's ok, we're here now, it was just a bad dream." Fluttershy says, hoping that's the reason why Rainbow Dash is crying. Thankfully, she was right.

"O-ok. I love you." Rainbow says.

"I love you too." Fluttershy responds. She kisses her on her head, and lets go. She walks into the parlor, and sits on the floor, next to Applejack. "Applejack, I'm worried about Dashie. All of these bad dreams are getting to her head, it seems unsafe for her. There was the one with some factory and rainbows, one with some death ray and fire, one with a pelage in September, one about her in a difrent world for fifteen years, I mean just so many. And I think she is starting to believe them."

"Well, Im no psychiatrist or anything, but I'd sit down and talk with her about it if I were you." Applejack replies.

"Do you really think that will help?"

"Do y'all have another option?"

"Good point."

"Hey, I think the apple pie is done. If you'd like, both of you can have some. Macintosh is out helping at the town hall, and Granny Smith is out for her morning twelve yard walk. That usually takes about an hour, so y'all are more than welcome to stay." Applejack offers.

"I'll see how Rainbow feels about it." She walks into the kitchen to ask. "Hey Dashie, do you want to stay for lunch?"

Rainbow Dash sits there, thinking. "W-what? Oh, ok, sure."

"Ok. Applejack, if your sure you don't mind, we would like to stay." Fluttershy says.

"Mind? I apretiate it. I'll start cooking." And with that, she heds into the kitchen. Rainbow Dash heads into the parlor with Fluttershy. She lies down on the couch, and pulls a blanket over herself.

"Rainbow, we need to talk. These nightmares that you have been having, just keep in mind that they're not real. They are bad dreams." Fluttershy says, being as gental as possible.

"I know, I just, I get them so often that they begin to seem real. It's always the same scenario for each one too. I just, I don't know." Rainbow Dash finishes. Fluttershy thinks about this for a second. She lets it hang in the air. There is nothing to say, rainbow Dash needs to figure this out, nothing can help her at this point except for herself.

"Pie is done!" Applejack yells to them.

"I'll go get some for us." Fluttershy heads into the kitchen. She returns with two plates on her back. One for herself, and one for Rainbow Dash. Applejack also goes in, and sits down with a plate of her own. They all begin to eat.

"So, did y'all hear about Twilight?" Applejack asks in between bites.

"No. We have been in Dashie's hose ever since the wedding. Your acctually the first pony we have seen in three days. Again, ever since the wedding." Fluttershy says.

"Well, that mirror that she looked into, it showed Princess Luna handing a letter to Spike."

"Ok, but Sike has letters all the time, how is that odd?" Fluttershy asks. She looks at Rainbow Dash, she is asleep, and her plate cleared. She looks back to Applejack.

"She was able to read what it said, it said 'My dearest sister, it is with great displeasure that I must inform you that the lunar eclipse is in nine days. Therefore, I choose how long it stays in the eclipse. And from what I can see, you are unable to handle rising the sun on time. Therefor, I shall keep the sun and moon in the lunar eclipse for eternity. Thank you for your understanding. Your sister, Princess Luna.'" Applejack quiets, letting Fluttershy sink it all in.

"So, it will be a lunar eclipse, forever? But, when was that written?"

"Five days ago. Four days remain. Twilight wants to see all of us around five tonight."

"Alright. I just hope Dashie doesn't mind." They both look at Rainbow Dash. She is asleep.

"No. No, please. Please, no I'm sorry, I wont say a word, no. No!" Rainbow Dahs sits up, panting and vision bassicly gone. She looks around as it comes back. She sees Fluttershy and Applejack staring at her, and begins to cry.

"Dash." Fluttershy flies over to her, and holds her.

"It, it was dark, and Pinkie was there, and she killed me brutally, and I was a cupcake, and you-" Flittershy puts her hoof on Rainbow's mouth.

"Look, you need to see somepony abut this. You have been having these rediculous nightmares ever sence we got married. You need to see somepony." Fluttershy takes her hoof away, and Rainbow Dash looks into her eyes. She looked like a helpless puppy that had no home, and was beaten.

"O-ok, I'll go see if there is anything I can do."

"No, we'll go together. Sorry AJ, but we need to go." Fluttershy apoligizes.

Applejack picks up the plates. "No, y'all go and get this sorted out, it's fine. Just, be there for five, ok?"

"Ok." Fluttershy reassures.

"W-what is she talking about?" Rainbow asked.

"I'll explain on the way, bye Applejack. Thanks for lunch." Applejack tips her hat, and the two head off.

Twilight looks at the clock, 4:55P.M. Five minutes. She does last minute preparations, and the door slowly opens. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy walk in, and Rainbow Dash lies down on the closest couch, and falls straight to sleep. "What happened to her?" Twilight asks.

"She's been having horrible nightmares lately, so we went to a psychiatrist. She gave Rainbow a massage, and talked it out with her. She said she will be better, but Im still nervous." Fluttershy answers.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Lets let her sleep, we'll see how she is when she comes too." Twilight says. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack all walk in.

"Girls, your here, good. Come on, lets give Rainbow Dash some sleep." They all walk into Twilight's room, and Twilight begins explaining. "Ok, so as we all know, Princess Luna is planning to create an eternal lunar eclipse."

"But didn't she already try to make it eternal night, and fail? Isn't this the same thing?" Pinkie Pie asks.

"Well, yes, but this won't be night, It will be an eclipse. The moon is, nevermind. No, this is not the same thing." Twilight explains. "Anyway, I called you all here to let you know that we are going to stop her, again."

"Well, how do we do it? Do we even know where to start?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yes. Well, kind of. Ok, not really. Fine, no." Twilight admits. "But I do know that as long as we stick together, we can do anything." They all smile at each other. "We begin our trip to Canterlot tomorrow. So go home and get your things girls, we have a long day ahead of us."they all say good bye, and leave. Fluttershy is still there however. "Fluttershy, aren't you going to go home?" Twilight asks, trying not to sound rude.

"Yes, but the doctor said not to wake Rainbow Dash for the first sleep after the visit." Fluttershy responds.

"Alright, just try to get sleep if you end up staying over." Twilight says.

"Ok. Well, goodnight." Fluttershy says.

"Good luck, and good night." Twilight responds heading upstairs. Fluttershy lies on the floor next to Rainbow Dash. She sits there for an hour, until she finally falls asleep.

"Twilight?" Twilight looks down at the fort of her bed. She was just going to sleep, until now.

"Yes?" Twilight asks, pretending to know who it is. It's so dark, she can't tell. And she's so tired, she doesn't recognize the voice.

"When will Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash wake up?"

"I don't know, why?" Twilight asks. She squints, it's Scootaloo. "Oh, um, stay here, I'll be right beck." She walks down stairs, and walks over to them. She sees Rainbow Dash awake, and thinking. "Rainbow, over here." She whispers, trying not to wake Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash leans forward, and walks over. She leans down, and kisses Futtershy on her head. Fluttershy smiles, and curls up some more, pulling the blanket over her neck. Twilight couldn't tell if she was still asleep, but she could tell that Rainbow Dash knew. She got to Twilight, and follows her to her door. "Now listen, Somepony's in there that needs to talk to you. Please, be gentle." Rainbow Dash feel just nods and heads in. Scootaloo runs to her, hugs her, and cries.

"Hey, what's wrong Scootaloo?" Rainbow Dash asks. Ever sence she got married, she has been a lot more sentimental.

"Rainbow Dash, I'm so happy to see you." She stops, and walks backwards. She continues after catching her breath. "I, I got a letter today about my parents. They passed away two days ago. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom were nice and all, but I feel like I have no home now. I don't want to live in the tree house anymore because I feel like an out cast. I don't know why I came to you, it's not like it will help anything, but I just needed some, I don't know, mental security?" She stops again, letting all of the news hang in the air for a minute or two.

"I'll be right back." Rainbow Dash heads back down stairs, and wakes up Fluttershy. "Look, I know it's going to be busy and all, but I just think that, what I'm trying to say is-"

"You want her to stay with us." Fluttershy finishes her sentence for her.

"Yea." Rainbow Dash says, rubbing the back of her head.

"I think it's a perfect idea. After all, we obviously can't have a filly, so why not adopt one? Plus she is so attached to you, she looks up to you, and she could use so flying lessons. Especially if they're from the greatest flyer in Equestria." Fluttershy says. Rainbow Dash blushes, and rubs the back of the back of her head again. It makes Fluttershy smile. She walks up to meet Scootaloo.

"Oh, hi Futtershy." Scootaloo says nervously.

"Hi. Rainbow explained it to me. If you would like, we are more than willing to take you in."

"Wha-what are you saying?" Scootaloo asks.

Fluttershy gives a gental smile. "I'm asking you if you would like to live with me and Rainbow." Hearing this gets to Scootaloo. She breaks down, crying very heavily. She runs over to Fluttershy, hugging her.

"Yes, please yes. Thank you so much." Scootaloo is hugging Fluttershy so tightly, she can barely breath. She tries to break free, but she is holding her too tightly. Rainbow Dash walks in, and Scootaloo looks over. She runs over, and hugs her too. "Thank you, thank you so much." She says. Futtershy breaths deeply after being released, and walks past the two. She stops, and whispers in Rainboow Dash's ear.

"I'll meet you at home." And she walks away. "Thank you Twilight, for evreything." She says.

"Your welcome. If you ever need anything, either of you, I'm here." Twilight says.

"Thank you." Fluttershy says, putting her hoof on Tiwlight's. she walks out the front door, and flies up to Rainbow Dash's house.

"Ok, why don't we go home?" Rainbow Dash asks Scootaloo. Scootaloo looks up, her eyes full of happy tears. She nods. Rainbow Dash picks her up and puts her on her back. She thanks Twilight, and flies up to her home in cloudsdale. She goes into her home, and sees Flutterhshy gathering mane supplies. Rainbow Dash knows what's going to happen. She puts down Scootaloo. "Now tomorow we are heading out with the others. We'll be gone for nearly a week, so do you think you can take care of the place and Tank while we're gone?"

"Yes, yes I can." Scootaloo answers. Se has never been on a cloud like this before, she doesn't care where she sleeps, as far as she cares, the floor is a bed.

"Ok. Now you can sleep where ever you want. Go ahead and check the place out, it's at least twenty percent cooler than your normal house." Rainbow Dash watches as Scootalo nods, and starts walking into other rooms in the house. "Ok Fluttershy, what are you doing over here?" She asks.

"Well, I noticed that you don't keep your mane in any type of, well, cleanness. So, I figured I would tighten it up for you." Fluttershy says. Rainbow Dash knew that she would say that.

"Look, I know I never pay attention to it, and I thank you for the offer, but I'm fine with how it is." Fluttershy goes over and kisses her gently on the cheek. Rainbow Dash's pride of her mane and stubbornness melt away like liquid magma. "Ok, fine. But only for a few minutes." She says. Fluttershy smiles.

"Ok." She grabs the brush with her teeth, and gets to work. She begins to brush her mane. She does slow, long brushes across the top of her head. She slowly increases her speed, creating shorter and more powerful strokes. Rainbow Dash begins twitching, felling amazing as Fluttershy brushes her mane. She slows her pace. Her mane looks a little better, but it still needs some touch up. She takes a bottle of alovera gel and squirts a little on the top of Rainbow Dash's hair. She runs it in, and continues brushing. She puts water in her hair as well. She then brushes it in, and it mixes with the gel. She resumes brushing, keeping it at a slow and powerful pace. She then thinks it looks fine, and backs away. Rainbow Dash calms down from her erratic breathing, disappointed its over. She looks up. Fluttershy walks back over with a mirror. Rainbow Dash feels amazing, considering that she has never had her mane taken care of before. She feels like a bit of self pride is gone, but she doesn't care. She can't be happier. She looks into the mirror.

"What, how did you do this?" She asks.

"What? You don't like it?" Fluttershy asks, nervous.

"Like it? No, not at all. I love it. It looks amazing." She says. Fluttershy smiles with Rainbow Dash's answer.

"Good, you-" she is cut off by Scootaloo walking in.

"I found a spot upstairs that I, Rainbow Dash, your mane. It looks amazing."

"Thanks, Fluttershy did it for me." Rainbow looks up at Fluttershy. They exchange a smile.

"Great job Fluttershy. Anyways, I found a room upstairs that I liked. Is it ok if I sleep there?" Scootaloo asks.

"That's fine with me. How about you Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"I don't see an issue with it."

"Ok, that's the room I'll stay in. And again, thank you so much the both of you. She walks up to them, and they all group hug."ok, we'll, good night Rainbow Dash. Goodnight Fluttershy." Scootaloo says.

"Good night." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy say at the same time. Scootaloo walks upstairs and it all goes quiet.

"Anyway, I noticed your tail is messy as well. Mind if I clean it for you?" Futtershy asks. Rainbow Dash immediately lies back down.

"Please, if you don't mind." Rainbow Dash says. Fluttershy smiles, and gets to work again.

The next morning, Futtershy wakes up in the arms of Rainbow Dash. She looks around. The table is fairly messy, the carpet is rolled and tangled, and the shades are completely closed. She looks at Rainbow Dash's mane and tail, they are messy again, and she clearly remembers fixing them. Her own mane and tail are messy. She sighs, and gets up, not waking Rainbow Dash up. She looks at the clock, it's seven. She feels amazing, though last night is a blur to her. All she remembers is fixing up Rainbow Dash's tail, and it goes black. She knows what happened though, and she feels amazing. She walks up to Scootaloo's room, she is still sleeping. She walks back down stairs, and sees Rainbow Dash sitting up, rubbing her eyes. "Oh, sorry I woke you up Dashie." She apologizes.

"Ahh, don't be sorry, I was bound to wake up sooner or later. Hens." She chuckles. "Crazy night last night huh?"

"Yea." Fluttershy says, blushing and crossing her front hooves. Rainbow Dash sees this.

"Hey, don't feel embarrassed. We were both, crazy, last night." She begins walking towards the clock. "And for a shy Pegasus, you weren't too bad." Fluttershy smiles, and blushes again. "Anyway, it's seven right now. We have three hours until we have to go to Twilights. How's Scootaloo?" Rainbow Dash asks. Fluttershy remembers the story of how she took her under her wing after the river and the camping.

"She's fine, still sleeping." Futtershy responds.

"You don't think she saw us last night, do you?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Oh no, she was exhausted when she went upstairs last night, she would have stayed asleep." Fluttershy says, beginning to clean the table.

"Are you sure? I mean, what if she heard the-"

"Rainbow, she didn't se anything. Trust me. Ok?"

"O-ok." Rainbow Dash says, assuring Fluttershy she understands. "So, now what? We have three hours."

"Well, we obviously have to clean. But, otherwise, it seems as though that we have the time to ourselves." She says, still cleaning the table and counter top.

"Ok, I'll help you I guess."

"Thank you." And they begin cleaning. They made much more of a mess than Fluttershy originally thought, how much did she forget? The way Rainbow Dash was talking, she didnt seem to forget last night. Futtershy wishes she remembered, especially considering it was her first time.

"Hey look, it's eight-thirty. Lets head over, we can finish this latter. I'll go up and make sure Scootaloo knows we are heading out." Rainbow Dash says, inturupting Fluttershy's train of thought. Rainbow Dash heads up stairs, and wakes up Scootaloo. "Just to let you know, we are heading out now. Your sure you can handle this?"

"You can count on me." Scootaloo says confidently.

"Good. Well, I guess we're leaving. Good luck." Rainbow Dash says. Scootaloo's runs up to her, and hugs her.

"Bye Rainbow Dash." She says. She lets go, and heads to the top floor to check on Tank. Rainbow Dash heads back down stairs, wishing Scootaloo would have said something more.

"Ready Dashie?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yea, I'm ready." She replies. Fluttershy can tell that something is wrong, but she finds it best to leave it to Rainbow Dash, seeing how she barley ever talks about what's on her mind. They are walking towards Twilight's huse, and Rainbow Dash looks to her right. There is a trail of red with food coloring in it, making it look like a melted rainbow. It reminds her of one of her nightmares. She begins to shake and sweat.

"Dashie, are you ok? Oh, not this again." Fluttershy says. She walks to the side of Rainbow Dash, putting a hoof in front of her to make her stop walking, and begins whispering. It's what the psychiatrist said when this happens. "Rainbow Dash, it's ok, I'm here, it's all in your head. Just ignore the thoughts, it's all just a bad dream. Non of it matters, remember that it's not real." And to Fluttershy's surprise, it worked. Rainbow Dash begins to slowly look around, slowly stops shaking, and looks at Fluttershy.

"W-what? Oh, heh, sorry. I kinda saw something that brought back bad memories." Rainbow Dash apologies.

"It's fine. Now come on, we're almost there." Fluttershy says. The arrive at Twilight's house, and only rarity has made it so far. "Hi girls."

"Oh hello Fluttershy darling, how are you?" Rarity asks.

"I'm good, tired though. But good either way."

"That's good. And what about you Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asks.

"You know me, couldn't be better."

"Yes, I do. I don't believe you have ever answered that question any other way." Rarity replies.

"Hello everypony." Twilight walks in from the kitchen. "Are you all ready to head out?

"Well, we are, but where's Applejack and Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy answers. Just as she says that, Applejack and Pinkie Pie walk in through the front door.

"Sorry we're late y'all, Pinke here thought she knew a short cut. It wasn't a short cut at all, was it?" Applejack asks Pinkie Pie.

"Nope, but I love the scenery of that pond. Plus the shape of it make it look like a giant lemon." Pinkie Pie responds.

"Well, anyway, now that we are all here, lets get moving to the train station." Twilight suggests. They all nod, and head out. About half way there, Rarity begins to ask Futtershy questions.

"So Futtershy, why in the name of Celestial would you marry Rainbow Dash?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy quietly asks.

"Well, first of all, it's Rainbow Dash. You don't find her at all obnoxious?"

"Oh no, I think she is hyper, and that is what makes her fun to go out with to parties and such." Fluttershy responds. Rainbow Dash looks the other way, pretending not to hear them. Though hearing this makes her blush.

"Well, secondly, it's another mare. You don't find mares loving each other morally wrong at all? Not even the slightest?" Rarity asks.

"Well, there was a time when me and Big Macintosh went out, but-"

"Wait just a don gard second. You went out with my big brother?" Applejack asks, a bit upset she never knew.

"He told me he told you. Why, he never told you?" Fluttershy asks.

"Tell me? He avoided me for around three months." Applejack answers, becoming more and more frustrated.

"Huh, that's about the time we were going out. Anyways Rarity, I wasn't always like this, it was just when I moved to Ponyvill that I met up with Dashie. And then, five years later, here we are." Fluttershy explains.

"Wait, how did you date my brother if y'all never even lived in the same town?"

"We just, did. Anyway, like I said. When Rainbow and I met up again, that's when I knew I loved her."

"Well I don't find it at all ok. Two ponies of the same gender marrying, ugh, disgusting."

"Hey, you didn't even go to the wedding. Can't you just leave it with to each their own?" Rainbow Dash asks, frustrated with Rarity.

"I most certainly can not. She is my friend, and she should see the error of her ways." Rarity says to Rainbow Dash. Tears swell up in Fluttershy's eyes, not having the support of one of her friends. Rainbow Dash looks back at Fluttershy, and sees her near tears. She is furious now.

"Hey, do you want to put you hoof where your mouth is?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Oh it is so, on."

"Girls!" The two of them stop and look at twilight. "Can't we just make it through the walk without killing each other? You two can TALK it out more once we get there." Rainbow Dash flies back down to the ground, and lands near Fluttershy, who is crying now.

"Hey, it's ok. Noponies going to hurt you, physically nor mentally." They share a look into each others eyes, and Rainbow Dash kisses Fluttershy for a brief couple of seconds.

"Well, morally wrong or not Rarity, that's true love right there." Applejack says. Rarity looks at them, then looks down, not walking anymore. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy walk back to the group. Rainbow Dash gives Rarity a frustrated and mean look, then looks back to Fluttershy. Rarity sighs, and catches up to the rest. They arrive at the train station, and board the train. They are all exsaughsted, and it's night time. Rarity finds a room in the caboose of the train, Twilight finds a room in the middle cart, Applejack finds one near the front, Pinkie Pie finds one across from Applejack, and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy share a room across from Twilight. They all get settled in for the night.

"Why would she say those things?" Fluttershy asks.

"What? Oh, Rarity? Don't let her get to you Shy, she just has bad morals and values." Rainbow Dash's words calm Fluttershy. She always knows how to calm her down, it's just another thing that made her love Rainbow Dash.

"Ok. So, where are we going?" Fluttershy asks, changing the subject.

"As far as I know, we are going to Canterlot. Twilight has all of the plans, so I'd suggest fowling her. And if not her, follow me. Basically, stick close to me." Fluttershy was fairly confused, but she understood it just enough to know what to do for the day. "Anyway, after last night, I'm pretty tired. I'm going to bed, night Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash walks over, and kisses Fluttershy, then heads to her bed.

"Night Dashie." Fluttershy says. She lays in her bed, waiting to go to sleep. Her mind is racing, she is exsaughsted, and it's silent. After an hour of thinking, she finally falls asleep.

The next morning, the train comes to a sudden stop. "Girls! Wakeup, we're here." Twilight yells throughout the train.

"Fluttershy, wake up." Rainbow Dash says, shaking Fluttershy.

"W-what? Oh, ok." Fluttershy gets up, and walks out off the train with Rainbow Dash. "How was your night sleep?" Fluttershy asks.

Rainbow Dash thinks for a second, then responds. "Fine. No nightmares, so that's an improvement. Heh." She laughs nervously.

"Well I'm glad to hear it." Fluttershy says joyfully. They all make it out of the train, and walk into the city of Canterlot.

"It's so beutiful. Of course, it is Canterlot." Rarity says.

"Yes, yes it is. And we will be here for however long it takes us to stop Princess Luna." Twilight responds.

"Yes, well, the longer the better." Rarity says.

"Where will we be staying while we're here?" Fluttershy asks

Twilight stops, she never thought of that. Then she remembered that Princess Celestia told her that when ever she needs somewhere to stay, the royal hotel will keep an eye out for her and her friends. "I think we'll be staying in the royal hotel."

"The royal hotel? You can't be serious darling." Rarity says, expecting this to be some sort of joke.

"No, it's open to us when ever we need it. Though only if we are on royal business, and this does count as royal business." Rarity gasps at this news. Twilight purposely said royal business because she knew that Rarity would abuse it if she knew that she could use it whenever.

"Wow, the Royal Hotel. Can you believe it Dashie?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yea, it's cool I guess." Rainbow Dash calmly says. On the outside, she couldn't care less, but she couldn't be more excited on the inside.

"Ok y'all, lets quite awing at the thought of it, and lets go there to get our Bearings together." And with that, they head off. Once at the main office, Twilight steps forward. The staff sees her, and immediately bring them to the top floor. Once there, they see six rooms.

Each room has a specific name on the door. As they walk down the hallway, looking at the doors, Rainbow Dash notices that her and Fluttershy's room are right next to each other. The staff must have heard about the wedding. "Alright, so when we are ready to take this problem on head first, what are we going to do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We're going to the castle, my brother must be waiting for us. If not, then we explain the situation to the royal guards. They would surely understand." Twilight answers. "But for now, lets all get our sleep. We need to be rested for tomorrow."

"Right, goodnight." They all say in unison. Then they all head into their own room. Fluttershy has trouble going to sleep, considering its the first time sleeping without Rainbow Dash next to her. And Rainbow Dash is having no better luck. Eventually though, they both fall asleep, knowing that they are only a wall away from each other.

"Fluttershy , hey you awake?" Rainbow Dash whispers through the door.

"Yes, I'll be right out. You can come in if you want." Fluttershy responds. Rainbow Dash walks in, closing the door behind her. "Sorry, I'm just fixing up the bed. I had some trouble sleeping last night, so I tossed and turned a lot."

"Really? Same here."

"Huh, I guess we need to get used to being alone at night again huh? Even though it won't happen often."

"Yea." Rainbow Dash chuckles. Fluttershy smiles at that.

"So are the others awake?"

"I think Pinkie Pie is, but I don't know. I say that because I thought I heard her laughing. It's what originally woke me up." Rainbow Dash explains.

"Well, how about we go out to breakfast? Iv heard their food is great here."

"Sure. I'll write a letter and put it on the front of Twilight's door." Rainbow Dash is starving, she can't remember the last time she ate. She writes the letter, and puts it on the front of Twilight's door by pushing it half way through the mail slot, that way the flap is pushing the letter down, keeping it still and steady. "Alright, let's go."

"Ugh, Applejack are you there?" Twilight asks. She had just read the letter that Rainbow Dash had wrote. She at least knows where they are, but the others aren't responding. Sick of calling though the door, she walks in. "Applejack, what are you doing?"

"Sorry Twi, Iv been thinking about Rarity. Was it really a good idea brining her along with us? You know, with her thoughts on mares being together and all."

"I know, and I was also thinking of that before we left. But honestly, we need all of us hear, like it or not. Plus she is their friend, I doubt this will cause something to come up."

"Alright, but I'm still keeping an eye on her."

"Alright Applejack. I'm going to wake the others, want to help?"

"Sure." And they go to wake up Pinkie Pie and Rarity.

"So, how are you?" Fluttershy asks. Around fifteen other couples are eating in the same building. Rainbow Dash has to think about the question for a minute.

"Iv been better. I have been thinking a lot lately, I miss the days when it was just us, you know? You, me, and the animals. No crazy trips, no elemental things, no, anything. I mean, Rarity is nice, Applejack is fun, Pinkie is Pinkie, and Twilight is, boring, but when it was just us I was more, happy. I don't know, I just miss those days."

Fluttershy has to agree, when it was just them, there was more time, more of seeing each other, more of everything. "How about this, after we are done here in Canterlot, the others can go back to Ponyvill. We can stay here for an extra week or so." Rainbow Dash was about to jump up, but she then remembered they were in public.

"Yes, please Fluttershy. I would love that."

"Then it's settled. After this whole ordeal is over with, we can stay." Fluttershy smiles at Rainbow Dash, she returns the smile. It's not that they don't want to hang out with the other four, they just haven't had much time to themselves, especially considering that they are married now.

"Girls, there you are. Come on the others are waiting." Twilight says, walking up to their table. They get up, and leave. Fluttershy had already paid front up for the food. The get to the hallway with the rooms in it, and the others are all standing and talking. When Rarity see them walking up, she scoffs and turns away, pretending to talk to Pinkie Pie. "Alright everypony, lets go to the castle."

They come to the front of the gates. Shining armor is standing behind it. When he sees them, he opens it. "I'm so glad your all here, we have an issue."

"Trust me, we know. But right now, what do you need us to do?" Twilight asks.

"Come with me." Shining Armor shows them the way to Princess Celestia's main throne room. They all peek inside, and see Celestia tied down to a table. The ropes are glowing purple, and Celestia is unable to break free.

"Oh sister, why did you have to do that to me? Lock me away in the moon for a thousand years, it was quite tiring to live inside of a planet, let alone a floating rock. So now, I shall do the same to you. In a matter of a few days, I shall have the throne. And rising the sun is too much work for me, so once you rise it, which you know you have to, and I rise the moon to go in front of it, I shall lock you away in the sun. This way, there is always a small amount of light, and I don't have to lift anything. And the sun is much hotter than the moon, trust me." They all head back outside.

"What are we going to do?" Futtershy nervously asks.

"It's simple, we use the elements of harmony again." Rainbow Dash confidently says.

"It's not that simple, she learned a new spell the protects her from any sort of magic." Shining armor says. They all look at each other, worried expressions plastered on their faces.

"Does that mean we're going to have to, you know?" Fluttershy asked. Shining armor nods. Fluttershy becomes more nervous than she has ever been. "I can't do that girls, you know that."

"Yet you can marry anther mare." Rarity whispers.

"Rarity." Twilight says through her teeth.

"You know what princess, if you feel so strong about this, why don't you go ahead and try to stop her? Show us that your right, and brave, and ever so perfect, and anything you think is right. Go ahead, make our day." Rainbow Dash challenges, expecting Rarity to attempt it.

"Very well." She walks into the castle, and turns around. "Night guards, lots of them, all menacing looking." She says.

"Thats what I thought, come on everypony, lets go stop her." They all head in.

"Princess Luna, let Celestia go!" Shining Armor demands.

"Hahaha, you really think you seven can stop me? I am a god among mortals, my sister is just a fake. She deserves this."

"Then why will you make the world feel your wrath?"

"Oh Shining Armor, your always thinking. They will all feel my wrath, Luna's Wrath! And why? Because they deserve it!" She casts a spell that encases the room with shadows, visibility is zero. "Hahaha, you are all putting your lives on the line, and for what? To save this princess of yours that casts ponies to the moon for a thousand years? Please, you can all turn away now." The doorway glows a bright white. "There is still time to save yourself."

"No way, no how. We're here to stop you." Applejack says, getting sick of them all saying it.

"Very well, try your best." The room returns to its bright normality. Twilight and Rarity walk forward, and try a spell that works better when two Unicorns do it simultaneously. A redish-blue light flies toward Luna. It strikes, but doesn't do any damage. "Ha! Really? Is that the best you can do? My turn." Her horn glows purple, and fires a thick beam of purple light. It hits Rarity, and knocks her to the floor. She gets back up, but is badly injured.

"Enough!" Rainbow Dash says. She flies at Luna, but is shot back. "What the? An Invisible shield, really?" She asks.

"Hahaha, of course. I have something to protect me from all of you. And some, more than others." Luna looks at Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. She stomps her hoof. Sevral royal guards come in and block the exit. Fluttershy cowers in a corner, and a wall rises out of the ground. It blocks the others from Fluttershy, and smashes into the side of the building. The wall then retracts, and dissapears. They all look over, Fluttershy is on the ground, in a puddle of blood. She is alive, but seriously injured. "Hahaha! You fools, my magic is beyond any of your imaginations. You shall all feel my wrath!"

"F-Flutershy?" Rainbow Dash's eyes fill with tears, which quickly turn to rock solid tears of anger. "Your, going, to die!" She flies at Luna. Nearly from the moment of take off, she created a sonic rainboom. It bounces around the walls, and blows powerful winds well over sixty miles per hour. It kicks up smoke, and the room is covered in dust. The smoke clears, and the others look forward. Rainbow Dash is standing on Luna, who died from the impact of Rainbow Dash's hoof. She stands there for a few seconds, then looks back at Fluttershy. She flies over to her.

"F-Fluttershy?"

"Dashie?" Her eyes are bloodshot, and her legs are broken. Her wings are bent out of shape, and her back is broken. Tears swell up in Rainbow Dash's eyes. The others run over. None of them can look for too long.

"Don't you know a spell or something? Anything that can help?" Applejack asks.

"No." Rarity, Twilight and Shining Armor say in unison.

"F-Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash says again. She is in complete shock.

"I'm still here. Dashie, could you s-" Fluttershy coughs up a small amount of blood. "Could you sing the song that I taught you?"

Rainbow Dash stands there, thinking. Her last thoughts would be on singing. But she feels compelled. "O-ok." Rainbow Dash begins signing it, but stutters and stops every now and again.

"Hush N-now quiet n-now, it's time to lay your s-" she stops to get herself together. "Sleepy head. Hush now Quiet now, it's time t-to g-go to b-bed. Dr-d-drifting off to s-sleep with an ex-exciting day b-behind you. Drifting off to s-sleep l-let the j-joy of dream land find you." Rainbow Dash barely gets through the song, then breaks down crying. Fluttershy, still on the floor, looks up.

"It's ok Rainbow, just know that I'll always, always, love you." She smiles. Her chest goes up, and stops.

"Fluttershy? Fluttershy please, please don't leave me. Fluttershy?" She breaks down again, crying even harder. It goes silent except for Rainbow Dash's tears. She falls to the floor. Celestia walks up behind her. Celestia begins to glow a rainbow color. Rainbow Dash looks up, tears in her eyes. The room turns a nearly blinding white, then returns to normal. Rainbow Dash looks at Fluttershy, her body is normal, basically untouched . He mane is back to its beautiful pink.

"W-what?" Fluttershy lifts her head.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash runs over to her, and hugs her. "I thought I lost you."

"You did, I saw Angle and all of my pets that have passed, but how am I back?"

"I-I don't know. Princess Celestia, did you-"Rainbow Dash looks behind her, she isn't there. Luna's body isn't there either. She turns back to Futtershy. "I missed you. You may have been gone for a few seconds, but I missed you. It felt like forever." Rainbow Dash says through tears. "I'm so sorr-" Flutterhsy kisses her on the lips before she can finish. Rainbow Dash leans into the kiss as soon as she can.

"I, I can't believe it." Twilight whispers.

"What?" Pinkie Pie asks, tears appearing in her eyes as well.

"Well, it's just, it's an old pony's tale. It says that when the truest, most loving couple in all of Equestria suffers an untimely-death between the two,Proncess Celestia will give up part of herself to right the wrong. I knew they loved each other, but I had no idea that they had such a strong bond. And considering in all of Equestria. But the thing that surprises me the most is the fact that the tale is, true. Come on girls, lets give them some privacy." They leave.

"Rainbow Dash, I promise you that I will never leave you again. I promise." Fluttershy says, tears rolling down her face.

"I know." Rainbow Dash says, crying much heavier than Fluttershy is. "On second thought, lelts skip that one week, Scootaloo needs us."

"Good idea." They meet the others back outside.

"Fluttershy!" They all yell, tears in most of their eyes. They have a group hug.

"Girls, I'm so sorry. I won't leave like that again." They all are silent. They let go of each other.

Fluttershy, I'm sorry for being so mean. Same to you Rainbow Dash, it was wrong of me to be so judgmental." Rarity apologizes.

"It's ok, just don't do it again." Rainbow Dash says.

"I forgive you." Fluttershy says.

"How about we go back to Ponyvill? It's been a long day." Twilight leads the way to the train. They make it back to Ponyvill, and all go back home.

"Scootaloo? Are you here?" Rainbow Dash asks the house. No response. She walks upstairs. Tank is sleeping on the bed. A note is left. "Hello. We know of your current, condition. We have watched you from the backstage, so to speak. If you would like Scootaloo back, head to the Crystal empire. Signed, The King."

"Rainbow Dash, do you know where Scootaloo is?" Fluttershy asks.

"Flutter, we have an issue." Fluttershy reads the letter.

"We, we should look her. Where is she? What happened? Where did she go? Is she ok? What if, what, what if." Fluttershy tries to ask more questions, but passes out. Rainbow Dash looks at her. She figures that Fluttershy would never make the trip to the Crystal Empire. She died came back to life, and hasn't gotten any sleep back, and all of this in twenty-four hours. She picks Fluttershy up, and tucks her in bed. She looks down, staring at the sleeping mare. She feels so bad. She would go look for Scootaloo herself, but she needs help. She herself is exhausted, and decides to look for Scootaloo in the morning. Rainbow Dash smiles, still looking at Fluttershy. A tear of happiness appears in her eye. It rolls down her face. She puts her hoof on Fluttershy, and begins to sing.

"Hush now quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head

Hush now quiet now, it's time to go to bed

Drifting off to sleep, with an exciting day behind you

Drifting off to sleep, let the joy of dreamland find you." Fluttshy smiles, but Rainbow Dash can tell she is asleep. She slips into bed, happy to be home, happy to have a family that she can take care of, happy to have a home, and most importantly, happy to be who she is. She goes to sleep, thinking of the plan to save Scootaloo.

Hush now quiet now it's time to lay your sleepy head, hush now quiet now it's time to go to bed. Drifting off to sleep with an exciting day behind you, drifting off to sleep let the joy of dreamland find you.

Thank you all for reading, this was a more difficult story to write. It was meant to be short, but I guess it deserves to be a full on sequel. So thank you all, leave your reviews/thoughts on the story, and have a great day :) /)

P.s. this is in memory of my uncle, your always in my heart and mind 3

Sent from my iPad


	3. Chapter 3: The Kings Second Trial

Mlp fan-fic "Whos Who? The Kings second trial"

"Scootaloo!" Fluttershy sits up in her bed, her heart racing. "Dash? Dash?!"

"I'm right here, are you ok?" Rainbow dash asks, looking at Fluttershy who is in the same bed, rubbing her eyes.

"I-I don't know. I had a dream. It was dark, in a factory of some sort. There were suits and fillies and-"

"Rainbows?"

"Y-yea. How did you-"

"Iv had that dream before. It's just a dream, like you said to me, don't let it get to you." Rainbow Dash says, calming Fluttershy.

"O-ok. Well, what are we doing with Scootaloo?" Futtershy asks.

"We need to get her back, but I don't know where to start. I guess going back to the Crystal empire, but from there I don't know. I don't think we should let the others know where we're going."

"Why not? Shouldn't we have help getting her back?"

"Yea, but I mean, we would have to have them keep up and, I don't know." Rainbow Dash says, feeling defeated.

"If you really want just us to get her back, then fine. I can tell that you have your reasons." Fluttershy says. Rainbow Dash smiles.

"Ok, thanks Flutters." And the two head out. "Can we take the train? After the past few days, I'm in no mood to fly." Rainbow Dash asks.

"Sure." They start waking toward the station. "So Dashie, how are you?"

"Fine. Kinda tired, but fine. How are you after the other day?"

"Tired as well, and still getting back into the swing of things. Iv been getting nightmares a lot more lately." Raiow Dash didn't know what to say, she remembered how she always had nightmares, and how well Fluttershy was able to help her with them. If the issue comes up again, she will do her best to help her. Otherwise, she will leave it. They get to the train. The station is empty, other than a forest green pony walks up to them.

"Hello, my name is Conner O'Drake. I will be your conductor today. Please, after you." He was wearing a red bandana and walked to the front of the train. "Here we go!" He yelled back to them. The train starts moving.

"Why is the station empty?" Fluttershy asks Rainbow Dash. They they are in the back, so the conductor can't hear them. They are now in the snow, and a horrible blizzard is happening.

"I don't know, but I don't like this Connor, he seems sketchy."Rainbow Dash says.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep. Good night Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy says. She walks up to Rainbow Dash, and kisses her. She goes to back up, but Rainbow Dash is holding her. They look into each others eyes. Fluttershy leans into the kiss some more, and they walk over to the bed. They lie down, Rainbow Dash laying on top of Fluttershy, still kissing. She stops, and looks at her. They nod, and kiss again.

"And on your left you will see me flying out of the window." The conductor says. Rainbow Dash breaks away, and looks out of the window. Connor O'Drake is flying backwards, then grows wings, and turns into a changeling. The snow causes him to disappear.

"No, nononono. Fluttershy, hold on!" The train flies to the left, off the rails. It does multiple barrel rolls and the snow lightens up. It lands on the side, and they are both passed out.

"Hey Twi, have you seen RD or Fluttershy lately? It's been a few days since I last saw either of them." Applejack asks.

"Now that you mention it, it's been five days seance the royal palace and the Luna issue. I wonder where they are. Have you tried cloudsdale?"

"Twi, I can't fly. You know a spell that we can use to walk on clouds though."

"Alright, lets do that." She does the spell that allows them to walk on clouds that she did for Rainbow Dash's best youngest flyer contest. They take the air balloon up to cloudsdale, and walk into Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's house.

"Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy! Scootaloo?!" Twilight yells. Applejack walks back down stairs. "Anything?"

"Nope. This house is emptier than an abandoned farm. The only thing I found was Tank, he's asleep."

"Well, lets go back to Ponyvill. If they don't show up by tommorow at midnight, we'll see if we can find out what happened." They head back down to Ponyvill, and resume their day.

"Ahh. What happened? Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash looks around. Fluttershy is passed out with a corner of the bed on her wings. "Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash slowly gets up, but only to a hunch. Her wings are bent out of shape, probably broken. She straightens out, and tries to extend her wings. *_CRACK_* "Ahh!" They extend halfway. She retracts them to her side. She walks over to Fluttershy, and pushes the bed off of her wings with her nose. They're clearly broken.

"W-what? Dashie? What happened?" Fluttershy asks, dazed and confused. She shivers because of the low temperature.

"We crashed. We've been out for a while, I'd imagine. It's been some time because the sun is down. We need shelter, and this train might be the best we have. Lets close it all up and we will go to sleep." Rainbow Dash closes all of the windows, and Fluttershy gets up. She notices her wings. She looks at Rainbow Dash, hers are broken too. She sighs, and closes the windows. Rainbow Dash just realizes that the train is upside down. She walks over to the bed, and and strips it of its sheets. Fluttershy walks over, and lies down. She puts the blanket on Fluttershy and goes under it as well. She snuggles up against Fluttershy for heat. They both go to sleep.

"Hello Fluttershy, back to go to work?" Pinkie asks.

"Oh yes." She takes a hammer out of a drawer. "So, who are we eh-hem today?"

"Scootaloo."

"W-what? Why her? She hasn't done anything."

"She knows too much. It's kind of my fault, but oh well. Easy come, easy go." She stabs the door with a knife she picked up off of the ground with her teeth. The door drips red, and opens. A dying Scootaloo falls from behind the door. Fluttershy's eyes fill with tears. "Such a shame, oh well. It wasn't as fun as I hoped, and definitely not as fun as Dashie."

"Ah!" Fluttershy sits up, breathing heavily. She looks around, and sees Rainbow Dash is gone. She begins to cry.

"Another bad dream?" Rainbow Dash asks, coming back from outside of the train cart. She is covered in icy snow.

"Y-yes." She says, slowly stoping to cry as she sees Rainbow Dash is fine.

"Once we get back to ponyvill, do you want to see that doctor?"

"Yea." She says.

"Ok. Well, I just checked the weather. We won't be able to see two inches in front of our noses. The blizzard is horrible. The best thing to do for now is to wait it out. We are both grounded anyway." She looks back at her wings, disappointed. She looks back at Fluttershy, who is thinking and lying down.

"Dashie, do you think Angle is happy?" Rainbow Dash is caught off guard with the question.

"Yea, of course. I mean, we couldn't have done anything Shy', he just got sick. You know what the vet said, it was sometching we had no chance of helping. And I'm sure he's happy, he loved you. He's probably watching us form up above anyway." Fluttershy smiles slightly from hearing this.

"Heh, I guess. I find it funny how everypony always told me that he was abusive towards me, he was just a bunny."

"Well, he kind of was Fluttershy. He threw things at you, demanded things from you, your just too, I don't know, nice, to see that. But he did love, that I know." A tear rolls down Flutttershy's cheek, she loved him too. Rainbow dash walks over to her, and lies down. She snuggles her nose into Fluttershy's mane, and goes to sleep. Fluttershy smiles again, and goes to sleep as well.

"Morning Applejack." Twilight says, walking in the house.

"Mornin' Twi', how are ya?"

"Fine. Spike had a bad dream which kept me up, so I'm a little tired."

"Really? That's funny, because Applebloom had a bad dream too. And mine wasn't exactly, pleasant, either. And RD was having some a while back. This is getting a bit weird. Speaking of which, have you seen her?"

"Rainbow Dash? No. I think we should go looking for her. I'm worried now." Twilight says, thinking about the last time she saw her.

"I agree. But where do we start?" Applejack asks.

"I don't know. I was hoping you'd have an idea." Twilight confesses.

"Well this is just dandy. We already checked their house, why don't we go around asking other ponies?" Applejack suggests. They head into the middle of Ponyvill and go around asking others if they have seen Fluttershy or Rainbow Dash. "Scuse' me BonBon, but have you seen Fluttershy or Rainbow Dash?"

"Sorry AJ, I haven't seen hide or tail of them. Although I did see a yellow mare walk into the train station a long time ago. It might have been Fluttershy."

"Ok, thanks BonBon." And Applejack walks back to Twilight. "We should Check the train station, she said somepony went in there that looked like Fluttershy."

"Well, it's our only lead right now. Lets go."

Rainbow Dash opens her eyes, and only sees pink. She lifts her head up, Fluttershy is still sleeping. She slowly gets up, and checks out side. The blizzard let up a bit, but visibility is still low. They can't stay there longer, they have to get moving. There is no food, no heat sources other than each other, and nopony to hear them if they were to call out for help. Fluttershy slowly lifts her head, and looks at Rainbow Dash. "Morning Futters."

"M-Morning." She stutters, just waking up. "What are we going to do?"

"We have to leave this cart. There is nothing that we need to survive here. We should head into a direction where we think civilization is. My wings are not getting better, if not getting worse. How are yours?" Fluttershy slowly extends her wings. They go out fully, but when she lifts them in the air, it bends out of shape. She lets out a high pitched screech. "Ok, ok. So your in no better shape. We have to walk. There really isn't much of a choice at this point."

"Ok. So, when are we heading out?"

"When will you be ready?"

"Now. Lets go." Fluttershy gets up, and walks to the door. They walk outside, into the blizzard.

"I know there was a train that left about a week ago that never came back. It was heading to the crystal empire." The train station CEO says to Twilight and Applejack.

"Ok, thank you." They walk away. "Looks like we are walking."

"But there is a horrible blizzard right now, how are we going to walk down the railroad without freezing?"

"I know a spell that will encase us in a bubble that has heat. We'll be fine." She does the spell. A purple bubble appears around them. They walk out onto the railroad and follow it. "So, why do you think they left without leaving even a note?"

"I don't know. They have been to themselves a lot lately. It's odd, especially for Flutttershy."

"Well, lets hope we find them." Twilight looks back, the station is completely out of sight. No turning back now.

"What were we thinking?!" Rainbow Dash yells to Fluttershy, trying to be clear over the noise of the wind.

"We were going to have to do this eventually! Like you said, we would either die of starvation, or death from freezing! Your leader of the weather team, how long Is this storm supposed to last!?"

"Two weeks! We're about two days into it I'm guessing! Isn't that how long we've been gone from Ponyvill?! Either way, lets just keep going, there has to be civilization somewhere!"

"What's that?!" Fluttershy asks.

"It looks like a purple circle, it's coming this way, come on!" They turn, and run twords the purple light. They walk into it, eyes shut to keep the snow from getting them in the eyes. It goes silent. Rainbow Dash feels somepony shaking her.

"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!" She opens her eyes, it goes bright white, then her vision focuses. She sees twilight above her. "Rainbow Dash!" Her hearing is terribly muffled, and she can barely hear her.

"Rainbow Dash, come on, it's ok, it's Applejack and Twilight." Rainbow Dash hears Fluttershy perfectly clear. She slowly stands up. Her ears begin to ring, then stop. She hears fine now.

"Rainbow, are you ok?" Applejack asks.

"Yea, I'm fine, thanks. How did you two find us?"

"Well, we noticed you two have been out of town for the past six days, so we decided to go asking others if they knew where you are." This catches Rainbow Dash off guard, she was way off from how long she thought they were gone. "We got lead to the train station, and we found the CEO of the place. He said there was a train that didn't return, so we followed it here, and I guess we were just in time." Twilight explains.

"Just one question, why didn't y'all leave a note, letter, or anything that let us know where your going?"

"We, I, decided to not write a note because we didn't want to make you guys worried." Rainbow Dash confesses. She looks at Fluttershy. "And, I didn't want to have to make sure you guys fall behind."

"Why would we be worried?" Twilight asks, ignoring the last part of that.

"It's Scootaloo, she's been taken. We're heading to the crystal empire, a note was left in Scootaloo's room. It said signed, the king. Do you have an idea of what, or who, that could be?" Rainbow Dash asks, a worried face on her.

"The king, the king, wait, the crystal empire? That can't be right, we defeated him, or did we?" Twilight says, thinking out loud. "If I'm right, which I hope I'm not, but if I am, that's King Sombra."

"Sombra? But didn't we defeat him?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yes, but that's the issue. He was turned to shadow originally, and though we got rid of him in his is usual form, it's not practical to defeat all shadows everywhere. It makes sense now. He will never be gone, he is the shadow that surrounds the Crystal Empire." Twilight explains.

"Ok, then how did a shadow capture a pony?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"He still has his magic. The unicorns who exiled him weren't the brightest it seems."

"So what you are telling me is that in order to get back Scootaloo, we need to beat a shadow? A magical shadow, nonetheless."

"Unfortunately, yes." This hangs in the air for about a minute. "But first, we need to find proper shelter, I can't keep this around us forever." They walk back to the train station, which was difficult to find with the snow. They walk in, and Twilight falls to the floor, exsaughsted. "Ugh, why am I so tired? I only held it for like thirty minutes."

"Because you and me have been up for the entire day." Applejack answers.

"Oh, that makes sense I guess." Twilight says, getting up. There is silence for ten minutes, everypony recuperating from the busy week.

"So, do we have any game plan to tackle Sombra?" Rainbow Dash asks. Twilight sits there, thinking.

"Well, the elements of harmony wouldn't do much, even though they do create light. Remember, he's a shadow. What else we could do is turn him back into his usual unicorn form, and then go against him. But I don't know how we would defeat a unicorn that was able to enslave an entire empire."

"It would be much easier to defeat a fellow live unicorn then a shadow, but what would we do? And for that matter, could we even do it?" Fluttershy asks.

"I'm sure we'd find a way. Like Twi' always says, there's nothing we can't accomplish together." Applejack says. It rises everypony's spirits.

"Well we have no time to waste girls, lets get to the Crystel Emire!"

"Rainbow and Fluttershy, you both can fly ahead and-" Twilight just notices their wings. "Oh. Um, mabey we should wait for another train."

The next train stops and picks up all of the passengers. "I don't want to go on another train, not after what happened last time." Fluttershy whispers to Rainbow Dash.

"I'm not exactly keen to the idea either, but we have to. Twilight would fly ahead, but she still doesn't know how to use her new wings. Lets just play along until another issue manifests itself." They all get on the train, and find an empty room.

"Alright y'all, I'm gonna hit the hay. Have a good night." Applejack says.

"Goodnight." The rest say in unison. Applejack walks into her room.

"I'm going to go to bed too, it's been a long day. Have a good night you two." Twilight says.

"You too." Rainbow Dahs and Fluttershy say together. She walks into her room. Considering that Rianbow Dash and Fluttershy are sharing a room, they don't need to go anywhere. There is about ten minutes of silence between the two Pegasuses.

"Do, do you think Scootaloo is ok?" Fluttershy asks. She looks at the clock, it's eleven P.M.

"I hope. We know how Sombra works, I'm just hoping she-" Rainbow Dash stops herself, realizing she is talking to Fluttershy. "She's fine, I'm sure she is. After all, she's like me, a trooper."

"Well, if she's anything like you, then we have no need to worry." Fluttershy flashes Rainbow Dash a smile. Rainbow Dash returns it. She walks over to her bed, and Fluttershy follows. Rainbow Dash lies on the bed, and Fluttershy lies on top of her. She blows out the candle.

"Morning Twi', how'd ya sleep?" Applejacks asks, yawning and trying to wake herself up fully.

"Morning Applejack. I slept fine, how about you?"

"Fine." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy walk out of their room. Fluttershy yawns, and Rainbow Dash looks at Twilight and Applejack. "Morning you two, how was your night?" Applejack asks.

"It was great, no nightmares." Fluttershy says. She looks at Rainbow Dash, smiling.

"I slept fine, though I'm still a bit tired. How far are we from the Crystal Empire?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"About ten minutes out. Me and Applejack are going to get something to eat, do you two want to join us?"

"We'll find you two if we eat, otherwise we're fine." Fluttershy says, knowing that Rainbow Dash doesn't eat until noon usually.

"Ok, well, see you if you do." Applejack and Twilight walk into another cart, and begin to eat.

"How are you Dashie? You seem off today." Fluttershy says, worried.

"I'm, I'm just worried for Scootaloo. She means a lot to me, I just hope she's alright. What you said last night, I know it's true. And I'm confidant she's fine, but I'm still worried which I don't understand." Rainbow Dash explains. Fluttershy understands.

"Oh, I get it. It's motherly love." She says. Rainbow Dash is caught off guard.

"W-what? I don't, I'm not her, she's not, what?"

"Dashie, iv seen how you are around her, iv seen what your like when you see her, you think of her as if she is your own. You love her as if your her mother. And all mothers worry when their young are out of sight, even if their minds are telling them otherwise. I love her too, but you two have a connection. So you have the right to be this worried, and I don't blame you for it. Just know that we are now a family, you me and Scootaloo. And as a family, we need to look out for each other. So don't worry, I'm sure she is thinking about us, or even you, too." A tear rolls down Rainbow Dash's cheek. She smiles, and hugs Fluttershy.

"T-thank you." She stutters out, crying now.

"Your welcome. Now do you want to go and meet up with Applejack and Twilight?"

"O-ok." And they walk to the cart with the food. Twilight looks up and sees them. She rises her hoof. They walk over to them.

"I knew y'all couldn't keep away from the food." Applejack chuckles.

"Yea, we haven't had much to eat lately." Rainbow Dash says. Applejack pushes a plate of Apple Pie to them.

"We got this assuming y'all would meet us here. Dig in." The four friends eat the rest of the food, and the train stops. Twilight paid in advance, so they just walk out.

"Ok, lets find Scootaloo." Twilight says. They walk into the snow. Thankfully, the blizzard lifted overnight. They aimlessly walk in the tundra, hoping to find anything that points to finding Scootaloo.

"What's that?" Fluttershy asks, seeing an orange patch in the snow.

"Oh no please." Rainbow Dasha says. From force of habit, she extends her wings. But she can't, so she retracts them and runs full force at it. She digs at the ground. It's Scootaloo.

"No. No please. Please, Scootaloo, no. Please." Rainbow Dash cries heavily, holding the frozen Scootaloo. The others are standing behind her, slowly crying.

"I, I can't believe it." Applejack says. Twilight and Fluttershy remain silent. All they hear is the tears of Rinbow Dash.

"I, I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I, I don't know how, or why this happened, but I promise, this will be corrected." Rainbow Dash say, looking at Scootaloo. Scootaloo opens her eyes.

"R-Rainb-" she begins coughing.

"Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash hugs her, her hooves almost digging into Scootaloo's back. She then realizes they are running out of time. "Guys, lets get to the empire." They run at full force twords the city. "Hang on Scootaloo, you'll be ok." They get to the giant city, and find the hospital. "You better take care of her, or I'll make sure you have an early retirement." The nurse nervously takes Scootaloo, and walks into a room. Three hours later, the nurse walks back to meet the other four. Rainbow Dash looks at the door after pacing for the past three hours. "How is she?"

"She could be in worse condition, but she could also be in better. She was in the snow for at least three hours, and must have passed out during the blizzard. It's a mirical she is still alive. She will need another day of rest until she can start getting back into her regular routine. So don't worry, she will live."

"Thank you." Rainbow Dash goes up to her and hugs her.

"Ok. Um, your welcome... I'll uh, I'll be going. I'll let you know when you can come back and pick her up. I'll be here." And she walks away.

"Did you hear that? She'll be ok." Rainbow Dash says to the others. "And I am going to make sure Sombra pays for this." They walk back outside, and meet up where the Crystal Heart is. "Now, do we have any way of finding out where Sombra is?"

"He is shadow, and shadow is everywhere. I guess we could technically just turn a shadow into a unicorn in the tundra and go from there." Twilight says.

"Ok then, lets do it." Rainbow Dash says. They walk back out into the icy tundra, and find a shadow that is being casted by a glacier.

"Ok. Lets hope this works." Twilight says.

"Or not." Fluttershy says nervously. Twilight's horn turns blue. Ponies can't just be created, so if the shadow is not Sombra, it won't work. But when a ray of blue light is fired at the shadow, and it rises out of the ground. It turns into a unicorn with green-red eyes, a red horn, and purple smoke around its eyes. It's King Sombra.

"Ahhh, my body. Thank you you idiots, do you know what you have just done?" He asks.

"Yea, we are going to banish you forever!" Rainbow Dash says.

"Hahaha. You fools." His horn glows a bright red, and the ice rises out of the ground. "I may be a poor villain, but that doesn't mean I'm a poor husband. Right, Chrysie?"

"Right Sombie." Queen Chrysalis flies down from the sky. "And I'll make sure your not hurt." A good twenty Changelings follow her from the sky.

"How are, but we, I thought. " Twilight stutters, confused.

"Hahaha. You fools." She points her hoof, and the army of Changlings fly at the four ponies. Twilight's horn glows a red-orange light. The others are fighting the army of Changlings. Twilight closes her eyes, and opens them. They are pure White.

"Wait, what?" King Sombra says, stunned. "No, no this can't be, no!"

"RD! Protect Twilight!" Applejack yells.

"Got it! Fluttershy, are you still there?!"

"Y-yes!" She yells, trying her hardest to fight off the enemies.

"Chrysalis! Stop Twilight Sparkle!" The king yells. She flies at Twilight, but Rainbow Dash punches her out of her flight path. Twilight floats into the air. "No, nooooo!" The king jumps at Twilight, but Applejack jumps into him. Twilight's eyes fire off a blast of white light. It is nearly blinding.

"RD! Fluttershy! Hang on!" Applejack yells. She punches the air, and knocks back a changeling. It goes silent.

"A-Applejack? Twilight? Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asks, just waking up from being passed out. She slowly gets up, but a hoof is broken. She extends her wings, and flies into the air. At least they're healed. She flies around, looking down. All three of her friends are passed out. King Sombra got stabbed by Queen Chrysalis's horn. Queen Chrysalis broke her neck when she landed. There are piles of dead Changelings. She floats back down and walks around. She nudges Rainbow Dash with her nose.

"W-what? What happened? Fluttershy? Fluttershy." She jumps up and hugs her. "Fluttershy, I though we were dead." She says crying. "Wait, what about the others?" She gets up, and taps Applejack. She is breathing, but is passed out. She flies over to Twilight, and taps her. "Fluttershy, she isn't breathing. We need to get them to the hospital. Now." Fluttershy picks up Applejack and puts her on her back. Rainbow Dash picks up Twilight and puts her on her back. The two fly to the hospital. "Hey, my wings. They're ok." She just notices.

"Yea, mine too." Fluttershy responds. They get to the hospital.

"Mom!" Scootaloo runs over and hugs Rainbow Dash. "I-I uh, I mean uh-"

"Scootaloo, it's fine. If its more comfortable for you to call me that, it's fine. And, I kind of prefer it." She lowers her voice to a whisper. She cries a few tears, then Fluttershy taps her.

"Come on, we don't have much time." They give the two passed out ponies to the nurses. They bring them in, and close the doors. "Well, I guess we don't have anything to do for a while. Lets find a hotel to sleep in, we'll come back tomorrow to check on them." They walk around, and finally find one. "One room please."

"Sure thing, right this way." The colt brings them to a room, and hands them a key. "Thank you."

"Thank you." Fluttershy walks in, and lets Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo into the room. "Ok, we'll stay here until tomorrow. Then we will check on Applejack and Twilight." Fluttershy explains.

"Sounds good to me." Rainbow Dash says. She yawns, and lies into the bed. Fluttershy also goes into it. " Do you think they will be alright?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Ok. well, in that case, goodnight Fluttershy." She says.

"Good night Dashie." Fluttershy kisses her, and turns around to go to sleep. Rainbow Dash turns around, but feels something push against her back.

"Goodnight mom. Goodnight Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash looks behind her. It's Scootaloo. She is inbetween Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. "Love you."

Rainbow Dash cries a single tear. "Goodnight Scootaloo, love you too." She kisses her on the cheek, which makes Scootaloo smile.

"Goodnight Scootaloo, love you too." Fluttershy also kisses her, and turns back around. Rainbow Dash pulls the blanket over her, and falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare Night

(Rainbow Dash)

"I'll make sure you get there safely."

"But, but what if-"

"No, don't think like that, you'll be fine, good-bye Dashie." Rainbow  
Dash floats in the air, strapped down to the air balloon. She  
struggles to get free, but to no avail. Three Pegasai, suited in blue,  
fly into the ballon. They are tangled and cannot get free.

"Please, go away!" Rainbow Dash pleads the trapped ponies. One gets  
free, but he does not fare well. With a broken wing, he struggles to  
stay in the air, and hurdles towards Earth. He dies on the impact. The  
two others are still  
trapped. Rainbow Dash manages to pull a wing from the rope, and  
frees her other with it. They are falling quickly to the ground  
now. When she finaly gets her last hoof untied, they hit the ground.

"Ah!" It seems like time has stopped. Rainbow Dash looks around the  
room, only Scootaloo and Fluttershy are there. She can't breath. She  
gets down from the bed, and walks outside of the room. She quickly  
trots to the bathroom, and washes her face off. She looks into the  
mirror, and sees half of her face is dripping with the color of the  
rainbow. It all turns to blood. "What?" She asks, not talking to  
anypony. She backs up into what looks like another Pegasus with two  
extra sets of wings, and some sort of quilt wrapped around his body.

"Hello Dashie, want to make cupcakes with me?" Pinkie Pie asks.

"No, no!" Rainbow Dash yells. She runs down the hallway, but trips.  
She looks up. "D-daddy?" She asks. The man picks her up.

"Just know that you will always be my little Dashie." His eyes turn  
red, and sharp teeth extend from his gums. "And the smaller, the  
tastier." Rainbow Dash manages to wiggle herself out of his hands, and  
runs back into the room. She is breathing heavily.

"Fluttershy, we have to-" Fluttershy turns around. Her eyes are empty  
and smoking black, and she is wearing a choke collar.

"Please, don't go." Fluttershy says, her voice turning demonic.  
Rainbow Dash becomes unable to move. "Hush now, quiet now, it's time  
to lay your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed."  
Rainbow Dash feels a sharp pain in her stomach. She closes her eyes,  
and opens them. She is in Pinkie's basement.

"You know, I thought you would be more fun than this. I know Gilda  
was." Pinkie Pie says. She makes a incision in Rainbow Dash's  
stomach, and begins to pull out guts. Rainbow Dash stares into a  
bright light, and her vision focuses. She is in a glass case in some  
sort of lab. She has all sorts of pads on her body. Men are walking  
around in suits and writing things down as they stare at her. She  
looks over.

"I'm sorry Dashie, I tried my best." Claims a man, next to her. Then,  
a sharp crack and he drops to the floor. For some reason, Rainbow Dash  
feels like she knew him her entire life.

"Ok uh, what was it? 509-56? Lets see what you are made of." The man  
lifts up the box, but Rainbow Dash tries to fly away. The cords pull  
her twords the table, and the man comes over with a knife. He saws a  
wing off of Dash's back.

"AH!" She screams. The man takes the now limp appendage,and leaves  
it in a bin with other wings and some horns. She feels like she is  
going to pass out, but  
when she opens her eyes, she back at her house in cloudsdale.  
She watches as a past Rainbow Dash is about to be hurt. "If your not real,  
then why do I feel breathing down my-" Spitfire hits her in the head  
with a branch, then glues a note to her wing. The present Rainbow Dash  
can also feels this, and passes out.

(Fluttershy)

"Hehehe." Fluttershy chuckles.

"Why Fluttershy? Why would you do this?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Because, I want you all dead!" She presses the red button. It all  
goes white, then back to normal. She walks around the town, looking at  
all of the dead corpses. "Finally, finally, I have done Discords work!  
They are all dead!" She yells to the air. She then trips, and falls  
into a puddle. When she pulls herself out of it, she is a filly. She  
looks up at Cloudsdale, it's so big. The butterflies in front of her  
suddenly drop dead.

"Hello Futtershy."

"W-who's there?" She asks.

"It's me, your daddy."

"Daddy? Oh I missed you." She gallops over, and gives him a hug. "Wait a  
minute." She looks up, it's King Sombra. "No, no no." She backs up,  
but steps on a nail.

"Hahaha!" He swings his headand cuts off one of Fluttershy's hooves  
with his horn.  
She is about to pass out when she is picked up by Rainbow Dash. Her  
hoof is there.

"Oh Dashie, thank you." They are both full grown mares. Rainbow Dash  
just looks at her, disappointed. She raises a hoof, and a machine picks  
up Fluttershy. It straps her to a table with chains, and a knife  
appears out of a thin strip of metal. "Dashie? What's going on?"

"Where not a single soul gets through." And it slices through her throat.

"Fluttershy?!"

"Ah! What?" Fluttershy asks, sitting up in the bed. Scootaloo is  
shaking Rainbow Dash, who is calling Futtershy's name. "Scootaloo,  
what's going on?"

"It's Rainbow Dash, she isn't waking up and she's been screaming our  
names for the past hour." Futtershy gets down, still dizzy from the  
horrible nightmare that just happened. She walks over to Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow. It's ok, I'm here. It's ok, just breath, loosen up, and  
relax. I'm still alive." She looks at her pillow. Rainbow Dash was  
crying during the night, a lot. Rainbow Dash flies forward, sitting  
up. Scootaloo is thrownHer eyes are bloodshot and she is shaking.

"F-Fluttershy?" She looks at her, and hugs her. She is crying even  
harder now. "I just has the worst nightmare of my life. There were  
humans, and creepy things and me being hit in the head, and-" she  
stops talking.

"I did too, don't worry." She continues holding Rainbow Dash until  
she calms down. "How would you like to go and see how Twilight and  
Applejack are doing? Get away from all of this." Rainbow Dash nods her  
head like a sad puppy with no home. Futtershy walks the other two down  
stairs, and pays the thirty bit fee for the night. They walk to the  
hospital, the entire walk being completely silent between the three  
ponies. Rainbow Dash shakes all the way there, trying to not fall.  
Scootaloo runs up next to Rainbow Dash, and basically becomes a  
resting stool for her to lean on. They walk into the hospital.

"Ah, there you all are. You will be glad to know that Applejack and  
Twilight Sparkle are both alive and well. Applejack's room is  
one-fifty four. Twilight is in the room just to the left." The nurse  
says. Fluttershy looks at Rainbow Dash with an excited face, but sees  
that Rainbow Dash wasn't even even paying attention. She sighs.

"Ok, thank you. Scootaloo, Dashie, come on." They all walk to  
Applejack's room. They hear thrashing and groans from inside.

"What is going on in there?" Fluttershy asks.

"Hold on AJ, I'm coming." Rainbow Dash quickly opens up the door,  
stands there at the door way for a second, then slowly closes the  
door, looking almost pale.

"Well, what happened?" Fluttershy asks.

"Uh, um, she uh, Scootaloo, go over there please." Rainbow Dash asks.  
Scootaloo nods, then walks around the corner. Rainbow Dash walks next  
to Fluttershy. "Yea, Twilight was in there."

"Where was Appleack?" Fluttershy asks.

"In there." Rainbow Dash says, running a hoof through her mane.

"Ok, but I still don't get-"

"On top of Twilight." Fluttershy takes a moment to process this.

"Oh, oh. I uh, I get it now." She says, feeling embarrassed that it  
took her this long to figure it out.

"It's fine, just don't mention it to Scootaloo. And lets not let them  
know that we know this, ok?"

"Ok." Fluttershy says. The two walk around the corner, and meet Scootaloo.

"Hey, look what I found." Scootaloo says. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy  
look at the poster. It's advertising nightmare in Ponyville.

"N-nightmare night?" Fluttershy asks, terrified. She doesn't like nightmare  
night, everypony dressed up and the stories and the legends  
and just all of it.

"Wait a minute, nightmare night. Fluttershy, do you think that this  
could have something to do with our nightmares?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"It m-might. I, I don't know. How many days until nightmare n-night?"  
Futtershy asks, stuttering.

"Four." Scootaloo responds. Fluttershy's breathing becoms erratic.  
Rainbow Dash walks behind her, and just hugs her. It calms her down.

"Look, lets just get AJ and Twilight and get back to Ponyvill."  
Rainbow Dash suggests. Fluttershy nods, and they head to the door.  
Scootaloo goes to open it. "No!" Rainbow Dash says, nearly a yell. "I  
mean, I'll do it." She knocks on the door.

"Ah. Ah. T-Twi, w-wait." Twilight looks up, breathing heavily.  
Applejack looks back at her, barley able to speak, trying to control  
herself. They hear the knocking again. Twilight, disappointed, goes to  
open the door. Applejack pulls the blanket over her, trying to hide  
herself a bit. Twilight takes a deep breath, trying to return her  
breathing to normal.

"Oh, hi Rainbow Dash. Sorry, I was caught up in something." Twilight  
says. Rainbow Dash sees Applejack blush behind her.

"Right, well, when you two are ready, we all can head back to Ponyville."

"Ok, thanks Rainbow Dash, we'll be out in a jiffy." Twilight closes  
the door, and looks back at Applejack. She frowns, and walks over to  
her. "I'm uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come on to you like that, I  
just-" Applejack pulls her in, meeting her lips with Twilight's. They  
hold the position or three seconds, then pushes Twilight backwards.  
Applejack looks at her, and nods. She gets up, and opens the door.  
Twilight smiles, then walks into the hallway, following Applejack.

"Ok y'all, we're ready to go."

"Alright. Ready Scootaloo?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Yes mommie." She responds.

"Mommie?" Twilight whispers to Applejack. Applejack just smiles,  
finding it cute that Scootaloo loves Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy so  
much.

"Alright, then lets Move out." And they head to the train station.  
Fluttershy gets flashes of her past while walking there, but tries not  
to show it. However, Rainbow Dash notices Fluttershy sweating, her  
eyes small, and trembling. "Fluttershy, are you ok?" Rainbow worriedly  
asks. A flash of her falling to the ground appears, then another of  
her being trapped in a cave. "Fluttershy!"

"What? Oh, s-sorry. Yea, I-I'm fine." Rainbow Dash frowns, knowing she  
isn't. They finally get to the station, and walk onto the train.

"I'm going to hit the hay, y'all. Have a good night." Applejack waks  
to her room. Twilight goes to walk with her, but stops when she  
realizes that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were there. She walks into  
her own room, silent.

"Come on, lets find our room." Rainbow Dash leads Scootaloo and  
Fluttershy to their room, and lets them all walk In. "What do you  
think Twilight will do when we back Ponyvill?"

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asks.

"Well, her and Applejack definitely together. I can't figure any of it  
out though. Your putting an egghead, with an athlete. I don't get it."

"Dashie, look at you and me. A brave, strong, fast, known athlete with  
a shy, quiet, helpless Pegasus. We don't exactly work together well  
either, but we still manage. It's just how we feel, it's natural."  
Rainbow Dash doesn't know how to respond, so she just sits there,  
thinking all of it through.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Scootaloo asks Rainbow Dash.

"N-nothing, Scootaloo. We just uh, we, uh, w-we." She looks at  
Fluttershy, trying to get her to help.

"We were just wondering if Applejack and Twilight were trying to hide  
something from us."

"Why would they try to hide something?" Scootaloo asks.

"Well, people are embarrassed of cirten things in their lives, and  
they don't want others to know." Fluttershy explains.

"But what are they embarrassed of?"

"We think they are, together."

"Oh, like you and mom?"

"Right, exactly. But they might be embarrassed, and they don't want us  
to know."

"Why?"

"That's what we are trying to figure out." Fluttershy and Scootaloo's  
conversation ends. Rainbow Dash is relived that Fluttershy stepped in  
when she did, it would not have gone the same if she had talked to  
Scootaloo about it.

"I'm going to go to bed, goodnight Fluttershy, goodnight Mom, love you both."

"Good night Scootaloo, love you too." Fluttershy says.

"Night Scootaloo, love you." Rainbow Dash kisses her, and Scootaloo  
goes into the Room next to theirs. Fluttershy sits across from Rainbow  
Dash, thinking.

"What's wrong?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"I, I don't know. I just have this bad feeling about going back home.  
When, when was the last time you saw Rarity or Pinkie Pie?"

"Not since the royal palace. Why?"

"Nothing, just a bad feeling." Rainbow Dash would ask about what, or  
why, or when she thinks what ever bad will happen, but she knows she  
won't get anything out of Fluttershy. She goes up to her, and kisses  
her.

"Love you Flutters, good night." She then goes onto the bed, and falls asleep.

"Hello?" Rainbow Dash says to the air. No response. How did she get  
here? What happened? She gets up, and trots over to a hill. Nothing  
but sand. She gets to the top. Endless sand. That's all there is,  
lifeless sand. She goes to fly into the air, but her wings are both  
broken. She starts walking, looking for any sign of life. She walks,  
and walks, and walks non stop, trying to get even the smallest glimmer  
of hope. She then sees a pond, and runs over to it. She runs a hoof  
through the water, but it's sand. It's a mirage. She gets up,  
dehydrated, looking around. She is surrounded by sand. She breaths  
heavily, and keeps walking. She slowly grows to a trot, then a sprint,  
and then begins to run. She is running, hoping to find something,  
anything, that can save her. The sand turns, twists, and she passes  
out.

"Dash!"

"What? Who?" She asks, sitting up in bed. She sees Scootaloo next to  
her, worried.

"Rainbow Dash, are you ok? You were yelling and twisting." Fluttershy  
says, slowly sitting up in her bed.

"It was nothing, just another bad dream."

"Oh, right. I forgot that we have been having those." Flutttershy  
says. She looks out of the train window, and sees a sign as they pass  
it. It said, "Ponyville, ten minutes." "Good news, ten minutes until we  
reach Ponyville."

"Good, I just want to go home." Rainbow Dash says.

"Agreed." Scootaloo says, walking into their room.

"Well, lets all go get something to eat, I'm starving." Rainbow Dash  
suggests. They all head out to another cart, and begin to eat.

"Morning Twi." Applejack says, walking into Twilight's room.

"Morning Applejack. How'd you sleep?" Twilight looks up, slowly  
rubbing her eyes.

"Fine. Though it would have been better if you were there." Applejack  
says, making Twilight blush. "So, explain to me again, why do you not  
want them knowing?"

"I, I don't know. I just feel weird like this. You know, with  
somepony. I know Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash told us as soon as they  
were sure, and I am sure, but I just, I don't know." Twilight sighs,  
thinking.

"Listen Twilight, I know this is all, new, for ya, and it is for me  
too. But if this is going to work, we need to let the others know.  
It's not a threat or anything, it's a fact. We need to at least let  
Fluttershy and RD know." Applejack says.

"Ok, let's go do that." They head into Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's  
room. They slowly open the door, the rooms empty. "Let's try the  
dining cart."

"Thank you mom, thank you Fluttershy." Scootaloo says, beginning to  
eat. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash just smile at each other, and also  
begin to eat. Twilight and Applejack walk into the cart, and find  
their two Pegasus friends. They walk over, Twilight not wanting to.

"Hey y'all." Applejack says.

"Oh, hey AJ. Hey Twilight, what's up?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"We uh, we need to tell y'all somthing." Applejack says, at this point  
completely forgetting Scootaloo was there. "Me and Twi', we uh, we are  
planing to get married when we get back to Ponyville." This hangs in  
the air, making Applejack regret ever saying that.

"That's great, congratulations to you both." Fluttershy says happily.

"Wait, your ok with this?" Twilight asks.

"Well yea, of course we are. Why wouldn't we be? Look at me and  
Fluttershy, we are two mares, but we're together. We even have a kid."  
She looks at Socctaloo, smiling, then looks back at Twilight. "So yea,  
of course we are ok with it. Plus, we are your friends. We wouldn't  
care if you wanted to marry an animal."

"Well." Rainbow Dash kicks Fluttershy under the table, not wanting her  
to in inturupt. "I mean, right. If you two are in love, then go and  
get married, we will always be here to support you, no matter what."  
Twilight smiles, and slowly cries. Applejack sees her, and holds her  
with a hoof around her neck. Twilight leans into Applejack, crying.  
They all smile. The train stops.

"Current stop, Ponyville!" The conductor yells. They all get off. They  
see Pinkie Pie, dressed in black, her hair straight down, with tissues  
surrounding her at a table in the station. She looks up, pretending to  
be happy to see them, but they can tell something is wrong. She runs  
up to Fluttershy, and hugs her, beginning to cry again.

"Pinkie, are you ok? What happened?" Fluttershy asks, remembering that  
she had a bad feeling about coming back.

"I-it's Rarity." She says through tears.

"What about her?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"S-she's d-d-dead." The air gets still, and there is not a sound when  
she says this. They all go silent, not believing what they just heard.  
They look at each other, and look at Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash is the  
first to speak.

"H-how do you know?" She asks gently. Pinkie Pie leads them all to a  
graveyard, and brings them to a grave. Fluttershy reads the writing  
out loud.

"Here lies Rarity, a generous unicorn who always put herself last, and  
never gave up on her friends. She will be deeply missed." Fluttershy  
stops, unable to read the rest from crying. Rainbow Dash takes over,  
Fluttershy leans her head into Rainbow Dash's mane, still crying.

"Cause of death, unknown. That's it. Nothing else is on the stone.  
Pinkie, do you know why she, passed?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"The last I saw her, she was very sick. And I mean sick. That was  
three days ago, the day before that, she was in perfect condition."  
Pinkie Pie answers. They are all quiet, thinking. Finally, Rainbow  
Dash speaks.

"We should all head home, it's been a long few days." The rest nod,  
and silently head home. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Scootaloo stay,  
staring at the grave.

"What do you think?" Fluttershy asks.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asks, confused with the question.

"Well, it's clear that you don't think she died because of being sick.  
I have known you long enough where I know if you disagree with  
something, so what is your opinion on this?"

"Nopony gets sick, and three days later, dies. It's not natural. And  
if it really was because of her being sick, the grave would say it."  
Rainbow Dash feels something twitch at her hoof. She looks down,  
Scootaloo is shivering from the cold. Rainbow Dash looks up, and  
signals Fluttershy to take her home. "I'll be there in a bit." She  
whispers. Fluttershy nods, puts Scootaloo on her back, and flies up to  
Rainbow Dash's house. She stays at the grave, staring. "There is no  
way she died from sickness. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."  
She walks away, not looking back. She walks to the edge of Ponyville,  
and looks down at it. The world begins to spin, and she falls over.

"Hey! Wake up!" Rainbow Dash looks into a Pegasus's, tan colored eyes.  
"Good, your awake. Look, we don't have much time, we need to get out  
of here."

"Wait, what is going on?" Rainbow dash asks. She sits up, they are in  
the sand. "And why am I in the sand?"

"No time to explain, we have to-" the Pegasus is cut short from a beam  
of light going through its chest. The Pegasus falls over, dead.  
Rainbow Dash scrambles to get up, and begins to run. She dodges  
multiple beams, trying to keep changing directions.

"Stop! You will not be harmed if you give yourself up!" She hears a  
voice yell out to her. She keeps running, despite the urge to stop.  
She finds a hole in the sand, and jumps in. She hears nothing but her  
own breathing. A shadow appears over the hole, and a unicorn appears.  
It hasn't spotted Rainbow Dash. "She isn't here, let's report back to  
the princess, I'm sure she will understand." They walk away, but cover  
their footprints, just incase if Rainbow dash is still alive. She  
looks over the edge of the hole. They are gone. No hoofprints, no  
nothing. She lies back down in the hole, breathing heavily. Her eyes  
are dried, her hooves aching, and her mind racing. She closes her  
eyes, once again surrounded by sand. Lifeless sand.

*beep*...*beep*...*beep* Rainbow Dash wakes up to the sound of a heart  
rate reader. At least, that's what the unicorns call it. She looks  
around, tired. The door opens, and Discord walks in. "Well well well,  
Rainbow Dash. You shouldn't have turned me to stone, all it does is  
let me think."

"Discord. How did you get out of-" He puts his hand over her mouth,  
she reaches for it, but she is tied down to the bed.

"You know, you have had an interesting life. You were the leader of  
the Pegasus weather team, you were the first ever to preform a sonic  
rainboom, you were the manager of the Rainow Factory, you even died to  
Pinkie Pie's hand. And now, look at you. Ready to embark on a new  
journey. You will never truly be dead, none of us will be. We all live  
in multiple dimensions, it's how life works. Like Twilight, she  
accidentally killed Mike Something, the fluffy pony. At the same time,  
she failed magic kindergarten, being held back until age seven. And  
yet, in this dimension, she has friends, and is the perfect alicorn. I  
could go on and on, giving you examples for all of you evil  
no-gooders. But, alas, it would be a major waste of my time. I am  
here, as a friend who is trying to warn you to stay away from me. From  
the sand, the ever so lifeless sand. Otherwise, it will just be  
another problem for you. Maybe not for this dimension Rainbow Dash,  
but for another. Possibly even the one that was always referred to as  
little, Dashie." For some reason, when he said this, it struck a  
nerve. She broke one of the strings, and punched Discord in the face.  
Her hoof goes right through him though.

"W-what?"

"See, this isn't real. None of this is real. It will never, be real.  
However, for you, the one who is living this, the one who is feeling  
these emotions, the hard ships, it is. You are real and Fluttershy and  
Scootaloo are real as well. But they are only as real, as you make  
them. And the same goes for them, as you are only as real as they make  
you to be. It's sort of a way for the universe to make sense of  
itself, with these different dimensions and parallel worlds. So don't  
worry, you won't notice anything. It will all be the same as before,  
just you now know how it all works. How you became the one to kill  
Scootaloo in the factory, how you became a victim to Pinkie Pie's  
cupcake recipe, how you were teleported to earth and thought a random  
stranger was your father, how you got trapped in the lifeless sand,  
and how you became married with Fluttershy." Discord begins to fade,  
and Rainbow Dash's vision goes with him. It all goes black.

"Fluttershy?" Scootaloo asks, looking up at the light-yellow mare.  
"What will happen with Sweetie Belle?" Fluttershy sits there,  
realizing what Scotaloo means.

"Uh oh." She flies over to where Rarity used to live. She flies in  
through a window, and feels something fall onto her back. She falls to  
the ground.

"Fluttershy?" She looks behind her, Sweetie Belle is on her back.  
"I'm, im so sorry. I just, I don't know what to do. I'm sorry  
Fluttershy." She begins to cry. Fluttershy puts her on the ground, and  
looks behind them. There is a platform, with knives under it. She  
caught Sweetie Belle in mid air, over the knives. It all makes sense.

"Sweetie Belle, why would you even think of doing such a thing?"

"I, I don't know. Rarity was the only family that I have that I live  
with, and with her gone it just, it doesn't matter to me anymore. I  
don't even have my cutie mark, and I'm sisters with one of the most  
well known clothing designers in all of Equestria. And now that she is  
gone, I just, I don't know." She breaks down, crying heavily.  
Fluttershy goes to offer to take her in, but then realizes that  
Sweetie Belle is a unicorn. She holds her tongue, not wanting to add  
insult to injury. She thinks of asking Applejack to take her in, but  
she already has so many family members, and Pinkie Pie is in no  
condition to take her in. Maybe Twilight will take her. "What do I do?  
I can't stay in this house alone, what do I do?"

"Well, I guess twilight could take you in, as long as she is willing  
that is. But I'm sure she will be." Fluttershy says, hoping to not let  
Sweetie Belle down. Sweetie Belle looks up, her mane wet with tears.  
"I would let you live with me and dash, but we are in cloudsdale.  
Applejack has a very busy life, so she would have a difficult time  
keeping up with the entire family and you, no offense. But Twilight  
only lives with Spike, so you could live with her." Sweetie Belle  
fakes a smile, and hugs Fluttershy. "Just know that you should never  
do something like that, there is always light at the end of the  
tunnel." Sweetie Belle continues to hug her, and Fluttershy hugs her  
back. "Here, let's go to Twilight's, see if she is willing to take you  
in."

"Ok." And they head to Twilight's house.

Rainbow Dash slowly opens her eyes, trying to focus her vision. She  
slowly pulls herself up, and looks around. She is in her house, on her  
bed. She looks at he foot of her bed, and sees Scootaloo asleep. Her  
wings are stretched out, and her back is beating. She slowly wakes up,  
and looks at Rainbow Dash. "Mom." She weakly says. She smiles, and  
stumbles to get up. She stumbles and trips over, and lies next to  
Rainbow Dash. She almost falls asleep immediately.

"How, how did I get here?" Rainbow Dash asks, confused as to how she  
is back in her house in Cloudsdale.

"I..." Scootaloo stops to yawn. "I brought you up here."

"How?"

"I carried you on my back, and flew up here." Rainbow Dash is stunned.  
Scootaloo, of all Pegasuses, a filly for that matter, was able to  
carry a full grown mare on her back, and fly from the ground to the  
sky without dropping her, and put her on her own bed. How in the world  
did she do it? Scootaloo picks up on Rainbow Dash's confusion. "I just  
did what you always said. Clear, fly, fall, complete." The orange  
filly closes her eyes, and falls to sleep. Rainbow Dash is awake, and  
wants to find Flutteshy. But even Rainbow Dash can't ignore the  
cuteness of a filly like Scootaloo sleeping, her tail around her face  
and Mane in front of her eyes. It puts Rainbow Dash into some sort of  
trance, causing her to become tired as well. She submits to the  
tiredness.

"Twilight, are you home?" Fluttershy asks the door. No response. She  
knocks, and the door opens.

"Oh, hi Fluttershy. Hi Sweetie Belle, what's up?" Twilight asks.

"Oh, well, Sweetie Belle here was stressed earlier, and well, we would  
like to know if you'd like to take her In." Fluttershy lowers her  
voice to a nearly inaudible whisper.

"What was that last part?" Twilight asks. Fluttershy looks at Sweetie Belle.

"If you would like to take me in to live with you. Please Twilight, I  
have no where to go. I can't live with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash,  
Pinkie Pie is depressed beyond belief, Applejack-"

"Yes." Twilight cuts Sweetie Belle off.

"W-what?" Sweetie Belle stutters.

"Yes, I will take you in. Sweetie Belle, you have no home, no family,  
no anything. The least I can do is offer shelter. Even if it's  
permanent." Sweetie Belle's eyes swell up, and she runs to hug  
Twilight. She constricts her hoof, hugging it tightly.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She says in tears. She looks back, and  
hugs Fluttershy. "Thank you too."

"Glad I could help." Fluttershy says. Sweetie Bell turns back to  
Twilight, and continues crying. Fluttershy points to the air with one  
hoof, and Twilight nods. Fluttershy flies back home. "Hello? Dashie?  
Scootaloo?" She asks the empty living room.

"We're in here." Rainbow Dash whispers, but loud enough to let  
Fluttershy hear her. She walks in, and sees Scootaloo sleeping,  
leaning up against Rainbow Dash's side. Her wing is covering  
Scootaloo, acting as a blanket. She slowly lifts her wing, and gets  
off the bed, going on all four hooves as quietly and slowly as  
possible. Scootaloo falls to the bed flat, and adjusts herself, still  
asleep. Rainbow Dash walks over to Fluttershy.

"Why is she so tired?"

"She says she brought me here. I don't know If it's the truth, but I  
believe her either way. Anyway, how many days until nightmare night?"  
Rainbow Dash asks.

"2, 1 in 2 hours." Fluttershy answers. She looks at the clock to make  
sure, it's 10 P.M., 2 hours until tommorow. "We should get to bed, we  
have a lot to think about." Rainbow Dash nods, and heads to the bed.  
Scootaloo is on the right side, where she usually sleeps, so they just  
slip under the covers.

"Goodnight Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash says, kissing her head.

"Goodnight Dashie." She returns the kiss, and falls asleep nearly  
instantly. Rainbow Dash, however, does not want to go to sleep. She  
lays there, keeping her eyes open, barely ever blinking. She remembers  
what Discord said about the Lifeless Sand. She doesn't want another  
dream like that, so she tries not to sleep. Eventually though, she  
gave in to the tiredness, and fell asleep.

She wakes up in the hole, trying to find a way out. She pulls herself  
out lift, and looks around. Sand. She sighs, and begins to slowly trot  
in a random direction. She can feel her throat, dry as bones. Her  
stomach went from starving to full, that can't be good. She picks up  
her pace, thinking she is running out of time. She begins to run,  
hysterical now. She looks around, trying to find any source of water  
or food. She spots a pond, and runs over to it without any second  
thoughts. She leans down, and begins to furiously drink. It's real,  
not a mirage. She continues drinking it, trying to fill herself up on  
it. After ten minutes of drinking, she backs up and looks forward. The  
sand is no longer sand, it's snow. A fairly small blizzard manifests,  
and traps Rainbow Dash in the snow. She figures that the weather team  
is trying to freeze her out, but she keeps walking anyway. She finds a  
tree, then another, and soon a forest. She runs into it, thinking that  
where there is a forest, there is civilization. She slows down, and  
realizes where she is. The EverFree Forest.

Fluttershy slowly opens her eyes, waking up. She yawns, and looks  
over. Rainbow Dash is twitching in her sleep. Fluttershy would usually  
wake her up, but she figures they all need sleep, seeing as though  
Nightmare night is tomorrow. She looks down, trying to see Scootaloo.  
Scootaloo is leaning up against Rainbow Dash's back, but over the  
covers. Fluttershy slowly gets up, and walks over to a mirror. The  
mirror is broken. She walks over to the kitchen, it's been ransacked.  
Fluttershy lets out a small, high pitched gasp. They were robbed. She  
trots over to a table, it has a note on it. "To whom ever may read  
this, I am not dead. But I will make all of your lives a living  
nightmare if you do not do what I ask. Meet me tomorrow at the front  
of the mayors office." Fluttershy finishes reading the letter to  
herself, and wonders why it's always letters. Every time something  
happens, it's write in a letter. She puts it back down, onto the  
table. She walks back into the bedroom. The sight was adorable, seeing  
Rainbow Dash curled up under the blanket in a ball shape, and  
Scootaloo in a ball, her tail over her nose and mane covering her  
eyes. It made Fluttershy's heart melt from the cuteness. She sees  
Rainbow dash twitch again, and star bear thing heavily. She starts  
mumbling things, then screams at the top of her lungs something  
inaudible. It makes Fluttershy whimper, and lie down covering her  
ears. She then runs over, uncovering her ears. She runs her hoof  
through Rainbow Dash's mane, whispering to herself. Rainbow Dash stops  
screaming, and slowly starts to normalize her breathing. She goes back  
to just being asleep. She slowly backs up, then heads back into the  
kitchen. When she turned the corner, she could have swore she saw a  
Pegasus with light-pale skin, a mane of yellow and green spikes, and a  
lab coat on. But when she blinks, it's gone. "Hello?" Fluttershy asks.  
No response. She ignores it, and begins to clean the kitchen.

"Now Twi', I know you want to give her a home and all, but do you  
really want to adopt, her?" Applejack asks.

"Yes." Applejack rolls her eyes, Twilight quickly continues. "Look I  
know that it's just another pony but I don't want to see her on the  
side of the street. Plus, I like a Sweetie Belle. She's, I don't know,  
cute."

"Fine. Just, take it slow with her, you know, like don't force her  
into a room on the first day."

"I understand." Twilight says triumphantly.

Rainbow Dash sits up, breathing fast and her vision not focusing. She  
is freaking out, trying to find out where she is. Cloud bed, cloud  
walls, cloud calling, cloud floor, she is in her house. She looks to  
her left, and sees Fluttershy through the doorway, cleaning. She sees  
everything as a blob, a colored blob. She looks down, Scootaloo is  
still asleep. But something had woke. To her left there was an imprint in  
the bed showing she had moved. Rainbow Dash gets up, and stumbles I I  
the kitchen. "Fluttershy?" She whimpers, trying to be louder.

"Dashie." Fluttershy runs and hugs her. "How are you?"

"F-fine. How about you?" She was far from fine. She could barley see  
anything, she was stumbling and couldn't keep upright, and she was  
barley able to talk loud. She was quieter than Fluttershy.

"I'm fine. You should rest, just take it easy. You had a rough night  
sleep. You were twitching and screaming and turning and just, you need  
to rest." Rainbow Dash is embarrassed that Fluttershy knew.

"N-no, I-I'm fine."

"No your not. Tomorrow is Nightmare Night, and we need to be focused.  
You are suffering from a loss of sleep, and other stuff. You need to  
get rest, even if you don't sleep."

"... Alright." Rainbow dash says, defeated. She heads back to bed,  
where Scootaloo is waking up.

"Morning mom. Where's Fluttershy?" Scootaloo asks, yawning.

"She's in the kitchen cleaning." Rainbow Dash exsaughstedly says.  
Scootaloo gets up, stretching, and trots into the kitchen. Rainbow  
dash lies into the bed, and closes her eyes, trying to relax.

"Morning Fluttershy. Oh wow, what happened here?" Scootaloo asks,  
seeing the mess of the kitchen.

"Nothing, it was just an accident." Fluttershy carefully lies. "How  
are your wings and back?"

"Sore."

"How did you do that in the first place?" Fluttershy asks.

"I don't know. I saw her on the ground, and I jumped to try and help.  
I saw she was unconscious, so I just picked her up, put her on my  
back, and fly up here. At the time I didn't even realize what I was  
doing, but now I do." She says, cracking her back. Fluttershy  
understands, and isn't too surprised. She figured it would have  
something to do with danger and instincts.

"Well, I'm going to visit Twilight. Stay here and keep mom company?"  
Fluttershy asks, finding it odd calling Rainbow mom.

"Will do." Scootaloo happily says. She walks into the bedroom, lies  
down, and falls asleep. Fluttershy smiles, and flies down to meet  
Twilight. She walks up to the door, but it flies open, hitting her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Fluttershy, are you ok?" Twilight nervously asks.

"Y-yea, I'm fine, thanks. How are you?" She asks, rubbing her head.

"I'm fine, happy to have Sweetie Belle with us. Thank you for that."  
Twilight says.

"My pleasure. I guess the CMC are having hard times huh?" Fluttershy  
says, laughing slightly.

"Yea." Twilight responds, also slightly laughing. "I uh, I should get  
back to work, I have lots of studying to do. Talk to you later  
Fluttershy." Twilight says. She leans over, and kisses her on the  
cheek. She backs up, blushing. An awkward silence falls between the  
two ponies. "I'm, I'm sorry. It was a force of habit. Iv been spending  
so much time with AJ lately I guess I kind of lost myself. I'll uh,  
I'll see you later." She runs back into the house. Flutershy is left  
standing there, dumbstruck. She just turns around, and tries to forget  
about it. As she walks down the road, she sees PinkiePie in her lawn.

"Fluttershy?" Pinkie asks, looking up. She looks awful. Her pink face  
is pale, her eyes are blood shot, and her straight mane is an odd  
color mix of grey and pink.

"PinkiePie, what happened to you?" Fluttershy nervously asks.

"What do you mean?" PinkiePie hoarsely asks.

"You look awful, come on, you need to see a doctor." Fluttershy grabs  
her mane with her mane, and the hair just rips off. She spits it out.  
"Ugh, what the, Pinkie, you need to see somepony, now."

"No, I don't. If I die, then I die. Rarity is waiting." This hurts  
Flutterhshy. To see one of her best friends like this, it's difficult.

"Pinkie, please don't talk like that. You have so many friends here,  
don't just give up because one is gone. We depend on you to lighten up  
our lives, to bring us laughs, and to be the great friend who you are.  
Please do something about this. Please." Fluttershy says. PinkiePie  
looks up, sad looking.

"I know. I know I do, and I know they all do. They all love me for who  
I am and I appreciate it, but I don't deserve friends like them. They  
deserve better than me. It's all just pointless." Fluttershy goes  
silent. She walks away, defeated. But she gets an idea. She flies over  
to the doctors office, she convinces the doctor to go to PinkiePie's  
house, and check on her. She then trots over to Applejack's, fairly  
proud of herself for helping PinkiePie. She gets to the door, and  
knocks.

"H-hold on, I'll be there in a second!" Applejack yells from inside.  
She cracks the door, not seeing who it is. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Fluttershy." Fluttershy answers. Applejack swings the door  
open, pulls her into the house, then closes it. She trots into the  
other room, looking around nervously. Fluttershy notices her hat is  
crooked and she was a bit pale. Her hooves are shaking, and  
her eyes are dilated. She looks back at Fluttershy, and runs over to  
her.

"Listen, I need your help. I need you to." She stops.

"What? What do you need me to do?" Fluttershy asks, as nervous as her  
friend is.

"I, I need, I need you to, I'm sorry." Applejack breaks down crying.  
"I didn't mean it to happen, I didn't at all. It was a  
misunderstanding, I didn't mean it to go that far. Why? Why me? Why  
her? Why?" She asks, not paying attention to Fluttershy who is  
beginning to slowly back up twords the door. Applejack sees her do  
this. "No! Wait, please, don't go. Not you too. Please!" Fluttershys  
stops, standing still. "I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break down like  
that. I just, I need to tell ya something. I'm, I'm the one, I'm the  
one who killed Rarity." She says, still crying. Fluttershy goes from  
scared to mad in such a quick time she couldn't breathe. She runs at  
Apple jack, picks her up with her teeth, and flings her against the  
wall. She pins her against the wall with one hoof, and leans against  
her and the wall with the other. Her back hooves are still on the  
ground.

"What, do you mean you killed her?!" Fluttershy screams.

"I, I didn't mean to. I just meant it as a harmless threat, not a warning."

"What are you talking about?" Fluttershy asks, her voice deeper than  
memory serves her ever having it.

"I noticed her having a thing for Twilight, and I became jealous. Then  
I caught her having fun with Big Macintosh, and I pulled her aside  
saying that if she married Twilight, I'd kill her if she messed up at  
all. I guess she knew she would, because she then told me shed rather  
kill herself than deal with me. I guess she really meant it."  
Applejack says, crying even harder now. Fluttershy losses her hoof,  
and gets back on all four hooves.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I thought you meant you killed her yourself. I just  
saw PinkiePie and she is depressed beyond belief because Rarity is  
dead. I'm sorry." She says, walking back to the door, her head  
lowered.

"It's ok, I understand. I just, iv never lost somepony as close as  
her. My entire family is alive, and iv never known death. And to see a  
friend die, and know I was most likely the reason, I just, I can't."  
Applejack says, her voice cracking.

"I understand, it's difficult for everypony right now. Just, get some  
reast Applejack, you deserve it." Fluttershy softly suggests.  
Applejack nods, and heads to her bedroom. Fluttershy exits the house,  
and flies back up to meet Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo say her house.  
Once there, she sees the kitchen is spotless, the house is nearly  
sparkling because of the cleanliness, and the bed is empty. She walks  
downstairs, and sees Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo talking.

"Oh, hi Fluttershy, how do you like it? Me and mom worked on it all  
day." Scootaloo says.

"It's incredible, thank you both so much. Rainbow, can if talk to you  
upstairs please?" Fluttershy asks, trying to sound happy.

"Sure, hang on a sec Scoots." Rainbow Dash follows Fluttershy upstairs,

"Scoots?"

"What? I like it." Fluttershy smiles, and keeps walking. "So what's up  
Fluttershy?"

"I went around to all of our friends, they are all terrible right now.  
Well, except for Twilight. See, Twilight was busy taking care of  
SweetieBelle, so she quickly said hi. But she kissed me on the cheek  
because she has been spending so much time with AJ. Then I went over  
to PinkiePie's, and she looks terrible. Rarity being dead has taken a  
huge toll on Pinkie. So after talking, I went to a doctor, and got him  
to travel to her house. Then I went over to Applejack's, and well, bad  
news. Applejack warned Rarity not to intervene with twilight, and  
well, Rarity took her own life. You right, it wasn't a sickness.  
Applejack is a mess, I'm scared for her and Pinkie." Rainbow Dash is  
caught off guard with all of this new information. She didn't know how  
to react. Should she be mad? Sad for her friends? Worried? Conflicting  
thoughts threaten Rainbow Dash's stable mind. She forces herself to  
stop thinking about it. Fluttershy notices Rainbow Dash and her issue,  
and quickly picks up on it. But as she goes to say something,  
Scootaloo walks in.

"Hey guys, what time is it?" Fluttershy looks at the clock, it's seven P.M.

"Seven. You should go to bed." Fluttershy suggests. Scootaloo yawns.

"Ok, goodnight mom, goodnight Fluttershy, love you both." Scootaloo  
stumbles up the cloud stairs.

"We should get some sleep too, we have a big day tomorrow." Rainbow  
Dash suggests.

"Ok." Fluttershy leads the way back to their bedroom. Once there, they  
both get under the covers. "Goodnight Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy  
whispers, trying to not fall asleep before saying it. Rainbow Dash is  
kind of disappointed, as she was planning to have some fun. But she  
sees how tired Fluttershy is, so she just lets it go.

"Night Shy'." Rainbow Dash turns to kiss her, and Fluttershy kisses  
her as well. Fluttershy, not knowing if this will be their last day  
together or not, figures they might as well have some fun before  
tomorrow. She rolls onto Rainbow Dash, keeping their lips locked. They  
fall asleep four hours later, having the best night since their first  
night married.

"Why didn't you finish them off?"

"I'm sorry, I tired my best, but Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy keep  
interfering. I tried to get rid of them, but they are just, ugh."  
Rarity sighs. She looks up, seeing the anger in her master's glare.  
"But don't worry, tomorrow for sure they will be out of the way. With  
this power you gave me, I can do anything." She sees a smile filled  
with anger and hatred.

"Good. Now, go do my work. The moon is waiting."

Fluttershy slowly opens her eyes, waking up. "Hello?" She asks. She  
looks down, sand. She looks over, and sees Rainbow Dash lying in the  
sand. "Oh no." She trots over, and looks at Rainbow Dash. Her chest is  
slowly going up and down, but she is unconsious. Fluttershy puts her  
on her back, and begins to walk. She continues walking for a long  
amount of time, too long for her to tell. As she walks down a hill,  
she sees a light in the distance. It slowly glows brighter and bigger.  
Fluttershy pauses, amazed with this. Rainbow Dash slowly opens her  
eyes.

"W-what? Oh no, get down!" Rainbow dash rolls off of Fluttershy, and  
Fluttershy falls to the ground. The beam of light is shot, and sand is  
flown everywhere. The hill that Fluttershy was walking down is now  
gone. She becomes covered in sand. "Don't move a muscle." Rainbow Dash  
whispers, hoping Fluttershy hears her. The three unicorns float over  
to where the two pegasi are, and begin shooting the sand with a spell  
that was found two weeks ago. It rips through the sand, leaving a hole  
in the ground. Somehow, the sand does not fill the hole back up. They  
shoot closer and closer to Fluttershy, but stop three feet from her.  
They look around, and float back to the way they came. After five  
minutes, Rainbow Dash gets up and shakes all of the sand off of her.  
"Fluttershy? Are you still with me?" She asks the air.

"Right here." She answers, getting herself out of the sand. She shakes  
all of it off. Rainbow Dash immediately runs up and hugs her.

"Oh thank goodness, listen, we need to, we, we need to." Rainbow Dash  
trails off.

"Dash, stay with me! What's going on?" Fluttershy says.

"We need to find a way out of here. I don't get it though, i though I  
was in the EverFree forest."

"I found you lying in the sand after I woke up in the sand."

"Wait, you woke up in the sand? Oh no, no no no get out. I don't know  
or care where you go but get out." Rainbow Dash warns.

"But why? I don't know where to go, even if I were to leave."

"I don't know, but you can't be here. Just, go." Rainbow Dash runs in  
a random direction.

"Dash!" Fluttershy yells. Rainbow Dash is too far off to hear her. A  
unicor appears behind her.

"So now you know. I'm sorry to do this to you, but you just had to get  
involved." The unicorn says.

"I don't even understand what's happening." Fluttershy says. The  
unicorn takes off the hoodie, revealing a unicorn Spitfire, the leader  
of the Wonderbolts.

"It could be worse, you could die without honor." Her horn glows a  
bright yellow, and Fluttershy's wings are broken. She lets out a  
high-pitched squeal, and the yellow horn burns even brighter. The last  
thing Fluttershy ever sees is the beautiful array of colors, yellow  
being the main one.

"Ah!" She whips forward, breathing deeply and quickly. She sees  
Rainbow Dash twitching, and shakes her.

"What! Who?" She says, just being startled.

"N-no, please, mom, Fluttershy, please!" Fluttershy grabs a pillow  
with her teeth, and flings it at the wall. It seeps through the  
clouds, and hits Scootaloo. Right on target. Scootaloo runs into their  
room, and hugs the both of them. "I, I dear end of you two abandoning  
me, and flying away. My wings were broken and-" her voice dies off,  
tears running down her face.

"It's ok, we would never do that to you. We are a family, thick and  
thin, we are there for each other." Fluttershy looks at Rainbow dash,  
who is still breathing quickly. Rainbow Dash smiles.

"Right. We, we would never do that Scoots, we love you." She says  
through breaths. "I dreamed I was in the sand, and-"

"I was there, and carried you on my back to a hill. You told me to  
leave, but Spitfire killed me and I woke up." Fluttershy finishes a  
Rainbow Dash's sentence.

"How did, did you have the same, but why, oh no. Scootaloo, what day is it?"

"N-nightmare night." Rainbow dash stops breathing. Her eyes dilate,  
and her mind circles.

"Rainbow dash!" Fluttershy yells at her quiet tone.

"We, we need to go to the mayors office. Now." Rainbow Dash says.  
"Scootaloo, stay here. We'll be back." She jumps out of bed, and flies  
to the ground. Fluttershy remembers the letter.

"We'll be back." And she flies down to meet Rainbow Dash.

"Come on, to the mayors office." Rainbow Dash says, and flies as fast  
as she can there. Fluttershy, surprisingly not far behind, runs there.  
She stops, out of breath, right behind Rainbow Dash. She looks around  
her, and sees nothing. Then looks in front of the building, and stands  
still. It's Rarity.

"Oh how lovely of you to join us."

"Us? Rarity, how are you alive?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Yes, us." Princess Celestia flies down from the sky.

"I, I don't follow." Fluttershy says, deeply confused.

"Oh you idiots. How do you not see like Rarity? You see, ive been  
waiting for a thousand years for the elements of harmony to be taken  
off of my hooves. And when my sister was sent to the moon by yours  
truly, I couldn't be happier. Now that the six elements are separated,  
the seventh element is stronger than ever."

"Seventh element?" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy look behind them.  
Applejack, Twilight, and PinkiePie ran up behind them in the middle of  
Celestia talking. When PinkiePie sees Rarity is alive, he color come  
back, her mane goes back to its curly state, and face becomes ecstatic  
with excitement.

"RARITY!" She screams. She bolts to her, but runs straight into a  
force field protecting Rarity.

"Happy to see her, are we?" Celestia mocks.

"Princess Celestia, i don't understand, why are you doing this?" Twilight asks.

"Oh Twilight, I thought you would be able to figure it out if if these  
four didn't. You're nightmares, all of them within the past two  
months, are because iv been giving them to you. Especially you two,  
Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. I believe iv been giving you two the  
worst. Why, with the rainbow factory and your human father, I figured  
you'd enjoy seeing other yous. But, alas, I was incorrect. So, now, on  
the day if the nightmares, we shall rise above Equestria, and make it  
our own!"

"We?" Fluttershy nervously questions.

"Look in fear Equestria, for we are the Solar, Empire!" Hundreds of  
pegasi and unicorns rush the small group. They surround them.

"What are you doing? This wasn't the deal." Rarity says to Celestia.

"Oops, sorry, I must have forgot. Here, take this as your reward." She  
lifts all of the diamonds in Equestria, and let's go of them when they  
are over Rarity. But before they crush her, a small brown light  
appears over Rarity. The diamonds fall around her, and cover the  
ground for hundreds of miles. The small brown light grows, and turns  
into a figure. There is a bright light, and then Discord is revealed.

"Why hello Celestia, haven't seen you in a good amount of time."

"Discord, what are you doing here? I thought they turned you to  
stone." Celestia says.

"They did, but Miss Sparkle here let me out."

"But how? I teleported you to the EverFree Forest."

"Rainbow Dash went into the forest in her nightmare, and found me. She  
punched me from frustration, and it cracked my stone open. Now I'm  
here."

"But, but I did that in a dream." Rainbow Dash stutters.

"You see, your precious princess here made it so dreams and real life  
interconnect. The Rainbow Factory, the Tetris, the fluffy unicorn  
death, the human dad to Rainbow Dash, they are all real. But not to  
us. We live in our own dream, and we are dreaming of this, but us  
ourselves are living it. It may be confusing, but trust me, it makes  
sense. And you are not able to kill an element, Celestia, as you were  
one yourself. However, you are no longer." Discord stops talking, and  
looks at Twilight. He winks. "Why else so you think you can't kill  
me?" He snaps his fingers. A yellow light appears over all of them,  
and it splits into seven small beams of light. It shines on all six  
ponies, and one shines in Discord. The elements of harmony attach  
themselves to the ponies, and a necklace of gold, with a white ball in  
the middle with a blue line going through the ball attaches itself to  
Discord. Rarity is pulled to the others.

"No, no this can't be! I destroyed the seventh element eons ago!"  
Celestia screams.

"You can't destroy something that isn't physical. We have Laughter,  
Magic, Loyalty, Kindness, Honesty, Generosity, and the one I have  
represented since the day I was created, unity."

"Guards, kill them, I want their heads!" Celestia yells. They rush the  
six ponies and Discord, but time stops. The six ponies fall, and  
Discord slowly falls. He looks at them.

"You see ponies, I may have been bad before, and I may have threatened  
to turn Equestria into the chaos of the world, but it was all a test.  
I knew it was only time before Celestia became power hungry, so I  
wanted to make sure you six were ready. And obviously, you were."

"So, when you tried to get Derpy to kill us, you were testing us?"  
Fluttershy asks.

"Yes." A silence falls in the air. Discord walks to Celestia. "Oh, if  
only you said yes, we wouldn't even be having this issue sweetie." He  
kisses her frozen face. "I must leave you now, it will be another  
million years until I can walk this planet again. My element can only  
be used once every million years, as unity lasts that long. But don't  
worry, I'll hear you, and I'll show up every now and again. As for you  
Celly, I'm sorry." Discord reaches out, and puts his hand on her  
chest. His hand goes through it, and he feels her heart. "Goodbye." He  
says. He wraps his hand on her heart, and squeezes. It all goes white.

"Fluttershy. Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash yells. She opens her eyes.

"It was a dream, wasn't it?"

"Dream? No, what is this? A cliche book story? We're alive. We are all  
alive." Fluttershy looks up, and sees all of them pulling themselves  
off the ground.

"We're, we're alive. Dashie, we're alive!" Fluttershy hugs Rainbow  
Dash, and she leans into her chest, tears wetting their manes.

"Ugh, is everypony ok?" Twilight asks.

"All good here." Applejack replies.

"Happy as a clam, we won!" Pinkie pie screams. They look over and see  
Fluttershy and Rainbow dash hugging. Twilight realizes that now  
Princess Celestia and Luna are both gone, nopony is in charge.

"Wait, there's no princess to rule." Twilight says.

"Why I reckon there is." Applejack says confidently. Twilight is  
confused, and then realizes what she means. She, is a princess. "All  
hail to Princess, Twilight." Applejack says. Twilight blushes.

"Wait, what about-" Shining Armor runs down the street, finding them.

"Twilight, Cadance died."

"Wait, what?" Twilight asks.

"I don't know she just, died. She fell over. I, I don't get why."

"I think I do. Brother, Celestia is dead."

"What?!" He yells.

"It is true. She was going to turn this rule of hers into a  
communist-type rule. Thankfully though, they were her to stop it." A  
unicorn says, coming form behind the corner of the mayors office.  
"What happened is that your wife, Cadance, must have been depentandt  
on the princess for life. And now they are all gone, I hereby announce  
Twilight Sparkle as the new princess of Equestria." Everypony,  
including Shining Armor, bow.

"This, this all happened so fast. I, I don't know what to say."  
Twilight says. Applejack gets up, and the rest get up as well.

"Well, I don't know what to say either, but I'll always be here to  
help." Applejack kisses her on the cheek. Spike runs to Twilight.

"Twilight, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Twilight asks.

"It's Trixie, she's back."

"But I thought she was happy now, how is it a problem?"

"Zecora and her. They know how to do banned 46."

"Oh no." Twilight quietly says.

"Banned 46? What does that mean?" Fluttershy nervously asks.

Twilight nerovusly says, "Black Magic."

On Oct 3, 2013, at 8:31 AM, Jacob Robbins uxbridge. .us wrote:

MLP Fan-Fic "Who's Who? Nightmare night and the seventh element"

(Rainbow Dash)

"I'll make sure you get there safely."

"But, but what if-"

"No, don't think like that, you'll be fine, good-bye Dashie." Rainbow  
Dash floats in the air, strapped down to the air balloon. She  
struggles to get free, but to no avail. Three Pegasuses in blue suites  
fly into the ballon. The are tangled and cannot get free.

"Please, go away!" Rainbow Dash pleads the trapped ponies. One gets  
free, but with a broken wing. It struggles to stay in the air, and  
hurdles towards earth. It dies on the impact. The two others are still  
trapped. Rainbow Dash manages to pull a wing out from the string, and  
frees her other one with it. They are falling quickly to the ground  
now. But when she finaly gets her last hoof untied, they hit earth.

"Ah!" It seems like time is stopped. Rainbow Dash looks around the  
room, only Scootaloo and Fluttershy are there. She can't breath. She  
gets down from the bed, and walks outside of the room. She quickly  
trots to the bathroom, and washes her face off. She looks into the  
mirror, and sees half of her face is dripping with the color of the  
rainbow. It all turns to blood. "What?" She asks, not talking to  
anypony. She backs up into what looks like another Pegasus with two  
extra setsof wings, and some sort of quilt on.

"Hello Dashie, want to make Cupcakes with me?" Pinkie Pie asks.

"No, no!" Rainbow Dash yells. She runs down the hallway, and falls.  
She looks up. "D-daddy?" She asks. The human picks her up.

"Just know that you will always be my, little, Dashie." His eyes turn  
red, and sharp teeth grow from his mouth. "And the smaller, the  
tastier." Rainbow Dash manages to wiggle herself out of his hands, and  
runs back into the room. She is breathing heavily.

"Fluttershy, we have to-" Fluttershy turns around. Her eyes are empty  
and smoking black, and she is wearing a choke collar.

"Please, don't go." Fluttershy says, her voice turning demonic.  
Rainbow Dash becomes unable to move. "Hush now, quiet now, it's time  
to lay your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed."  
Rainbow Dash feels a sharp pain in her stomach. She closes her eyes,  
and opens them. She is in Pinkie's basement.

"You know, I thought you would be more fun than this. I know Gilda  
was." Pinkie Pie says. She cuts an insertion in Rainbow Dash's  
stomach, and begins to pull out guts. Rainbow Dash stares into a  
bright light, and her vision focuses. She is in a glass case in some  
sort of lab. She has all sorts of pads on her body. Humans are walking  
around in suites and writing things down as they stare at her. She  
looks over.

"I'm sorry Dashie, I tried my best." The man is shot dead. For some  
reason, Rainbow Dash feels like she knew him for her entire life.

"Ok uh, what was it? 509-56? Lets see what you are made of." The man  
lifts up the box, but Rainbow Dash tries to fly away. The cords pull  
her twords the table, and the man comes over with a knife. He cuts a  
wing off of Rainbow Dash.

"AH!" She screams. The man takes the wing, and puts it with other  
wings and unicorn horns. She feels like she is going to pass out, but  
when she opens her eyes back up, she back in her house in cloudsdale.  
She watches as a former her is about to be hurt. "If your not real,  
then why do I feel breathing down my-" Spitfire hits her in the head  
with a branch, then glues a note to her wing. The present Rainbow Dash  
can also feels this, and passes out.

(Fluttershy)

"Hehehe." Fluttershy chuckles.

"Why Fluttershy? Why would you do this?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Because, I want you all dead!" She presses the red button. It all  
goes white, then back to normal. She walks around the town, looking at  
all of the dead corpses. "Finally, finally, I have done Discords work!  
They are all dead!" She yells to the air. She then trips, and falls  
into a puddle. When she pulls herself out of it, she is a filly. She  
looks up at Cloudsdale, it's so big. The butterflies in front of her  
suddenly drop dead.

"Hello Futtershy."

"W-who's there?" She asks.

"It's me, your daddy."

"Daddy? Oh I missed you." She runs over, and gives him a hug. "Wait a  
minute." She looks up, it's King Sombra. "No, no no." She backs up,  
but steps on a nail.

"Hahaha!" He takes his horn, and cuts off one of Fluttershy's hooves.  
She is about to pass out when she is picked up by Rainbow Dash. Her  
hoof is there.

"Oh Dashie, thank you." They are both full grown mares. Rainbow Dash  
just looks at her, disappointed. She rises a hoof, and a machine picks  
up Fluttershy. It straps her to a table with chains, and a knife  
appears out of a thin strip of metal. "Dashie? What's going on?"

"Where not a single soul gets through." And it slices through her throat.

"Fluttershy?!"

"Ah! What?" Fluttershy asks, sitting up in the bed. Scootaloo is  
shaking Rainbow Dash, who is calling Futtershy's name. "Scootaloo,  
what's going on?"

"It's Rainbow Dash, she isn't waking up and she's been screaming our  
names for the past hour." Futtershy gets down, still dizzy from the  
horrible nightmare that just happened. She walks over to Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow. It's ok, I'm here. It's ok, just breath, loosen up, and  
relax. I'm still alive." She looks at her pillow. Rainbow Dash was  
crying during the night, a lot. Rainbow Dash flies forward, sitting  
up. Scootaloo is thrownHer eyes are bloodshot and she is shaking.

"F-Fluttershy?" She looks at her, and hugs her. She is crying even  
harder now. "I just has the worst nightmare of my life. There were  
humans, and creepy things and me being hit in the head, and-" she  
stops talking.

"I did too, don't worry." She continues holding Rainbow Dash. Until  
she calms down. "How would you like to go and see how Twilight and  
Applejack are doing? Get away from all of this." Rainbow Dash nods her  
head like a sad puppy with no home. Futtershy walks the other two down  
stairs, and pays the thirty bit fee for the night. They walk to the  
hospital, the entire walk being completely silent between the three  
ponies. Rainbow Dash shakes all the way there, trying to not fall.  
Scootaloo runs up next to Rainbow Dash, and basically becomes a  
resting stool for her to lean on. They walk into the hospital.

"Ah, there you all are. You will be glad to know that Applejack and  
Twilight Sparkle are both alive and well. Applejack's room is  
one-fifty four. Twilight is in the room just to the left." The nurse  
says. Fluttershy looks at Rainbow Dash with an excited face, but sees  
that Rainbow Dash wasn't even even paying attention. She sighs.

"Ok, thank you. Scootaloo, Dashie, come on." They all walk to  
Applejack's room. They hear thrashing and groans from inside.

"What is going on in there?" Fluttershy asks.

"Hold on AJ, I'm coming." Rainbow Dash quickly opens up the door,  
stands there at the door way for a second, then slowly closes the  
door, looking almost pale.

"Well, what happened?" Fluttershy asks.

"Uh, um, she uh, Scootaloo, go over there please." Rainbow Dash asks.  
Scootaloo nods, then walks around the corner. Rainbow Dash walks nxt  
to Fluttershy. "Yea, Twilight was in there."

"Where was Appleack?" Fluttershy asks.

"In there." Rainbow Dash says, running a hoof through her mane.

"Ok, but I still don't get-"

"On top of Twilight." This takes a second to process for Fluttershy.

"Oh, oh. I uh, I get it now." She says, feeling embarrassed that it  
took her this long to figure it out.

"It's fine, just don't mention it to Scootaloo. And lets not let them  
know that we know this, ok?"

"Ok." Fluttershy says. The two walk around the corner, and meet Scootaloo.

"Hey, look what I found." Scootaloo says. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy  
look at the poster. It's advertising nightmare in Ponyville.

"N-nightmare night?" Fluttershy asks, terrified. She hates nightmare  
night, all of the dressed up monsters and the stories and the legends  
and just all of it.

"Wait a minute, nightmare night. Fluttershy, do you think that this  
could have something to do with our nightmares?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"It m-might. I, I don't know. How many days until nightmare n-night?"  
Futtershy asks, stuttering.

"Four." Scootaloo responds. Fluttershy's breathing becoms erratic.  
Rainbow Dash walks behind her, and just hugs her. It calms her down.

"Look, lets just get AJ and Twilight and get back to Ponyvill."  
Rainbow Dash suggests. Fluttershy nods, and they head to the door.  
Scootaloo goes to open it. "No!" Rainbow Dash says, nearly a yell. "I  
mean, I'll do it." She knocks on the door.

"Ah. Ah. T-Twi, w-wait." Twilight looks up, breathing heavily.  
Applejack looks back at her, barley able to speak, trying to control  
herself. They hear the knocking again. Twilight, disappointed, goes to  
open the door. Applejack pulls the blanket over her, trying to hide  
herself a bit. Twilight takes a deep breath, trying to return her  
breathing to normal.

"Oh, hi Rainbow Dash. Sorry, I was caught up in something." Twilight  
says. Rainbow Dash sees Applejack blush behind her.

"Right, well, when you two are ready, we all can head back to Ponyvill."

"Ok, thanks Rainbow Dash, we'll be out in a jiffy." Twilight closes  
the door, and looks back at Applejack. She frowns, and walks over to  
her. "I'm uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come on to you like that, I  
just-" Applejack pulls her in, meeting her lips with Twilight's. They  
hold the position or three seconds, then pushes Twilight backwards.  
Applejack looks at her, and nods. She gets up, and opens the door.  
Twilight smiles, then walks into the hallway, following Applejack.

"Ok y'all, we're ready to go."

"Alright. Ready Scootaloo?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Yes mommie." She responds.

"Mommie?" Twilight whispers to Applejack. Applejack just smiles,  
finding it cute that Scootaloo loves Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy so  
much.

"Alright, then lets Move out." And they head to the train station.  
Fluttershy gets flashes of her past while walking there, but tries not  
to show it. However, Rainbow Dash notices Fluttershy sweating, her  
eyes small, and trembling. "Fluttershy, are you ok?" Rainbow worriedly  
asks. A flash of her falling to the ground appears, then another of  
her being trapped in a cave. "Fluttershy!"

"What? Oh, s-sorry. Yea, I-I'm fine." Rainbow Dash frowns, knowing she  
isn't. They finally get to the station, and walk onto the train.

"I'm going to hit the hay, y'all. Have a good night." Applejack waks  
to her room. Twilight goes to walk with her, but stops when she  
realizes that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were there. She walks into  
her own room, silent.

"Come on, lets find our room." Rainbow Dash leads Scootaloo and  
Fluttershy to their room, and lets them all walk In. "What do you  
think Twilight will do when we back Ponyvill?"

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asks.

"Well, her and Applejack definitely together. I can't figure any of it  
out though. Your putting an egghead, with an athlete. I don't get it."

"Dashie, look at you and me. A brave, strong, fast, known athlete with  
a shy, quiet, helpless Pegasus. We don't exactly work together well  
either, but we still manage. It's just how we feel, it's natural."  
Rainbow Dash doesn't know how to respond, so she just sits there,  
thinking all of it through.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Scootaloo asks Rainbow Dash.

"N-nothing, Scootaloo. We just uh, we, uh, w-we." She looks at  
Fluttershy, trying to get her to help.

"We were just wondering if Applejack and Twilight were trying to hide  
something from us."

"Why would they try to hide something?" Scootaloo asks.

"Well, people are embarrassed of cirten things in their lives, and  
they don't want others to know." Fluttershy explains.

"But what are they embarrassed of?"

"We think they are, together."

"Oh, like you and mom?"

"Right, exactly. But they might be embarrassed, and they don't want us  
to know."

"Why?"

"That's what we are trying to figure out." Fluttershy and Scootaloo's  
conversation ends. Rainbow Dash is relived that Fluttershy stepped in  
when she did, it would not have gone the same if she had talked to  
Scootaloo about it.

"I'm going to go to bed, goodnight Fluttershy, goodnight Mom, love you both."

"Good night Scootaloo, love you too." Fluttershy says.

"Night Scootaloo, love you." Rainbow Dash kisses her, and Scootaloo  
goes into the Room next to theirs. Fluttershy sits across from Rainbow  
Dash, thinking.

"What's wrong?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"I, I don't know. I just have this bad feeling about going back home.  
When, when was the last time you saw Rarity or Pinkie Pie?"

"Not since the royal palace. Why?"

"Nothing, just a bad feeling." Rainbow Dash would ask about what, or  
why, or when she thinks what ever bad will happen, but she knows she  
won't get anything out of Fluttershy. She goes up to her, and kisses  
her.

"Love you Flutters, good night." She then goes onto the bed, and falls asleep.

"Hello?" Rainbow Dash says to the air. No response. How did she get  
here? What happened? She gets up, and trots over to a hill. Nothing  
but sand. She gets to the top. Endless sand. That's all there is,  
lifeless sand. She goes to fly into the air, but her wings are both  
broken. She starts walking, looking for any sign of life. She walks,  
and walks, and walks non stop, trying to get even the smallest glimmer  
of hope. She then sees a pond, and runs over to it. She runs a hoof  
through the water, but it's sand. It's a mirage. She gets up,  
dehydrated, looking around. She is surrounded by sand. She breaths  
heavily, and keeps walking. She slowly grows to a trot, then a sprint,  
and then begins to run. She is running, hoping to find something,  
anything, that can save her. The sand turns, twists, and she passes  
out.

"Dash!"

"What? Who?" She asks, sitting up in bed. She sees Scootaloo next to  
her, worried.

"Rainbow Dash, are you ok? You were yelling and twisting." Fluttershy  
says, slowly sitting up in her bed.

"It was nothing, just another bad dream."

"Oh, right. I forgot that we have been having those." Flutttershy  
says. She looks out of the train window, and sees a sign as they pass  
it. It said, "Ponyvill, ten minutes." "Good news, ten minutes until we  
reach Ponyvill."

"Good, I just want to go home." Rainbow Dash says.

"Agreed." Scootaloo says, walking into their room.

"Well, lets all go get something to eat, I'm starving." Rainbow Dash  
suggests. They all head out to another cart, and begin to eat.

"Morning Twi." Applejack says, walking into Twilight's room.

"Morning Applejack. How'd you sleep?" Twilight looks up, slowly  
rubbing her eyes.

"Fine. Though it would have been better if you were there." Applejack  
says, making Twilight blush. "So, explain to me again, why do you not  
want them knowing?"

"I, I don't know. I just feel weird like this. You know, with  
somepony. I know Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash told us as soon as they  
were sure, and I am sure, but I just, I don't know." Twilight sighs,  
thinking.

"Listen Twilight, I know this is all, new, for ya, and it is for me  
too. But if this is going to work, we need to let the others know.  
It's not a threat or anything, it's a fact. We need to at least let  
Fluttershy and RD know." Applejack says.

"Ok, let's go do that." They head into Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's  
room. They slowly open the door, the rooms empty. "Let's try the  
dining cart."

"Thank you mom, thank you Fluttershy." Scootaloo says, beginning to  
eat. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash just smile at each other, and also  
begin to eat. Twilight and Applejack walk into the cart, and find  
their two Pegasus friends. They walk over, Twilight not wanting to.

"Hey y'all." Applejack says.

"Oh, hey AJ. Hey Twilight, what's up?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"We uh, we need to tell y'all somthing." Applejack says, at this point  
completely forgetting Scootaloo was there. "Me and Twi', we uh, we are  
planing to get married when we get back to Ponyville." This hangs in  
the air, making Applejack regret ever saying that.

"That's great, congratulations to you both." Fluttershy says happily.

"Wait, your ok with this?" Twilight asks.

"Well yea, of course we are. Why wouldn't we be? Look at me and  
Fluttershy, we are two mares, but we're together. We even have a kid."  
She looks at Socctaloo, smiling, then looks back at Twilight. "So yea,  
of course we are ok with it. Plus, we are your friends. We wouldn't  
care if you wanted to marry an animal."

"Well." Rainbow Dash kicks Fluttershy under the table, not wanting her  
to in inturupt. "I mean, right. If you two are in love, then go and  
get married, we will always be here to support you, no matter what."  
Twilight smiles, and slowly cries. Applejack sees her, and holds her  
with a hoof around her neck. Twilight leans into Applejack, crying.  
They all smile. The train stops.

"Current stop, Ponyville!" The conductor yells. They all get off. They  
see Pinkie Pie, dressed in black, her hair straight down, with tissues  
surrounding her at a table in the station. She looks up, pretending to  
be happy to see them, but they can tell something is wrong. She runs  
up to Fluttershy, and hugs her, beginning to cry again.

"Pinkie, are you ok? What happened?" Fluttershy asks, remembering that  
she had a bad feeling about coming back.

"I-it's Rarity." She says through tears.

"What about her?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"S-she's d-d-dead." The air gets still, and there is not a sound when  
she says this. They all go silent, not believing what they just heard.  
They look at each other, and look at Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash is the  
first to speak.

"H-how do you know?" She asks gently. Pinkie Pie leads them all to a  
graveyard, and brings them to a grave. Fluttershy reads the writing  
out loud.

"Here lies Rarity, a generous unicorn who always put herself last, and  
never gave up on her friends. She will be deeply missed." Fluttershy  
stops, unable to read the rest from crying. Rainbow Dash takes over,  
Fluttershy leans her head into Rainbow Dash's mane, still crying.

"Cause of death, unknown. That's it. Nothing else is on the stone.  
Pinkie, do you know why she, passed?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"The last I saw her, she was very sick. And I mean sick. That was  
three days ago, the day before that, she was in perfect condition."  
Pinkie Pie answers. They are all quiet, thinking. Finally, Rainbow  
Dash speaks.

"We should all head home, it's been a long few days." The rest nod,  
and silently head home. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Scootaloo stay,  
staring at the grave.

"What do you think?" Fluttershy asks.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asks, confused with the question.

"Well, it's clear that you don't think she died because of being sick.  
I have known you long enough where I know if you disagree with  
something, so what is your opinion on this?"

"Nopony gets sick, and three days later, dies. It's not natural. And  
if it really was because of her being sick, the grave would say it."  
Rainbow Dash feels something twitch at her hoof. She looks down,  
Scootaloo is shivering from the cold. Rainbow Dash looks up, and  
signals Fluttershy to take her home. "I'll be there in a bit." She  
whispers. Fluttershy nods, puts Scootaloo on her back, and flies up to  
Rainbow Dash's house. She stays at the grave, staring. "There is no  
way she died from sickness. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."  
She walks away, not looking back. She walks to the edge of Ponyville,  
and looks down at it. The world begins to spin, and she falls over.

"Hey! Wake up!" Rainbow Dash looks into a Pegasus's, tan colored eyes.  
"Good, your awake. Look, we don't have much time, we need to get out  
of here."

"Wait, what is going on?" Rainbow dash asks. She sits up, they are in  
the sand. "And why am I in the sand?"

"No time to explain, we have to-" the Pegasus is cut short from a beam  
of light going through its chest. The Pegasus falls over, dead.  
Rainbow Dash scrambles to get up, and begins to run. She dodges  
multiple beams, trying to keep changing directions.

"Stop! You will not be harmed if you give yourself up!" She hears a  
voice yell out to her. She keeps running, despite the urge to stop.  
She finds a hole in the sand, and jumps in. She hears nothing but her  
own breathing. A shadow appears over the hole, and a unicorn appears.  
It hasn't spotted Rainbow Dash. "She isn't here, let's report back to  
the princess, I'm sure she will understand." They walk away, but cover  
their footprints, just incase if Rainbow dash is still alive. She  
looks over the edge of the hole. They are gone. No footprints, no  
nothing. She lies back down in the hole, berating heavily. Her eyes  
are dried, her hooves aching, and her mind racing. She closes her  
eyes, once again surrounded by sand. Lifeless sand.

*beep*...*beep*...*beep* Rainbow Dash wakes up to the sound of a heart  
rate reader. At least, that's what the unicorns call it. She looks  
around, tired. The door opens, and Discord walks in. "Well well well,  
Rainbow Dash. You shouldn't have turned me to stone, all it does is  
let me think."

"Discord. How did you get out of-" He puts his hand over her mouth,  
she reaches for it, but she is tied down to the bed.

"You know, you have had an interesting life. You were the leader of  
the Pegasus weather team, you were the first ever to preform a sonic  
rainboom, you were the manager of the Rainow Factory, you even died to  
Pinkie Pie's hand. And now, look at you. Ready to embark on a new  
journey. You will never truly be dead, none of us will be. We all live  
in multiple dimensions, it's how life works. Like Twilight, she  
accidentally killed Mike Something, the fluffy pony. At the same time,  
she failed magic kindergarten, being held back until age seven. And  
yet, in this dimension, she has friends, and is the perfect alicorn. I  
could go on and on, giving you examples for all of you evil  
no-gooders. But, alas, it would be a major waste of my time. I am  
here, as a friend who is trying to warn you to stay away from me. From  
the sand, the ever so lifeless sand. Otherwise, it will just be  
another problem for you. Maybe not for this dimension Rainbow Dash,  
but for another. Possibly even the one that was always referred to as  
little, Dashie." For some reason, when he said this, it struck a  
nerve. She broke one of the strings, and punched Discord in the face.  
Her hoof goes right through him though.

"W-what?"

"See, this isn't real. None of this is real. It will never, be real.  
However, for you, the one who is living this, the one who is feeling  
these emotions, the hard ships, it is. You are real and Fluttershy and  
Scootaloo are real as well. But they are only as real, as you make  
them. And the same goes for them, as you are only as real as they make  
you to be. It's sort of a way for the universe to make sense of  
itself, with these different dimensions and parallel worlds. So don't  
worry, you won't notice anything. It will all be the same as before,  
just you now know how it all works. How you became the one to kill  
Scootaloo in the factory, how you became a victim to Pinkie Pie's  
cupcake recipe, how you were teleported to earth and thought a random  
stranger was your father, how you got trapped in the lifeless sand,  
and how you became married with Fluttershy." Discord begins to fade,  
and Rainbow Dash's vision goes with him. It all goes black.

"Fluttershy?" Scootaloo asks, looking up at the light-yellow mare.  
"What will happen with Sweetie Belle?" Fluttershy sits there,  
realizing what Scotaloo means.

"Uh oh." She flies over to where Rarity used to live. She flies in  
through a window, and feels something fall onto her back. She falls to  
the ground.

"Fluttershy?" She looks behind her, Sweetie Belle is on her back.  
"I'm, im so sorry. I just, I don't know what to do. I'm sorry  
Fluttershy." She begins to cry. Fluttershy puts her on the ground, and  
looks behind them. There is a platform, with knives under it. She  
caught Sweetie Belle in mid air, over the knives. It all makes sense.

"Sweetie Belle, why would you even think of doing such a thing?"

"I, I don't know. Rarity was the only family that I have that I live  
with, and with her gone it just, it doesn't matter to me anymore. I  
don't even have my cutie mark, and I'm sisters with one of the most  
well known clothing designers in all of Equestria. And now that she is  
gone, I just, I don't know." She breaks down, crying heavily.  
Fluttershy goes to offer to take her in, but then realizes that  
Sweetie Belle is a unicorn. She holds her tongue, not wanting to add  
insult to injury. She thinks of asking Applejack to take her in, but  
she already has so many family members, and Pinkie Pie is in no  
condition to take her in. Maybe Twilight will take her. "What do I do?  
I can't stay in this house alone, what do I do?"

"Well, I guess twilight could take you in, as long as she is willing  
that is. But I'm sure she will be." Fluttershy says, hoping to not let  
Sweetie Belle down. Sweetie Belle looks up, her mane wet with tears.  
"I would let you live with me and dash, but we are in cloudsdale.  
Applejack has a very busy life, so she would have a difficult time  
keeping up with the entire family and you, no offense. But Twilight  
only lives with Spike, so you could live with her." Sweetie Belle  
fakes a smile, and hugs Fluttershy. "Just know that you should never  
do something like that, there is always light at the end of the  
tunnel." Sweetie Belle continues to hug her, and Fluttershy hugs her  
back. "Here, let's go to Twilight's, see if she is willing to take you  
in."

"Ok." And they head to Twilight's house.

Rainbow Dash slowly opens her eyes, trying to focus her vision. She  
slowly pulls herself up, and looks around. She is in her house, on her  
bed. She looks at he foot of her bed, and sees Scootaloo asleep. Her  
wings are stretched out, and her back is beating. She slowly wakes up,  
and looks at Rainbow Dash. "Mom." She weakly says. She smiles, and  
stumbles to get up. She stumbles and trips over, and lies next to  
Rainbow Dash. She almost falls asleep immediately.

"How, how did I get here?" Rainbow Dash asks, confused as to how she  
is back in her house in Cloudsdale.

"I..." Scootaloo stops to yawn. "I brought you up here."

"How?"

"I carried you on my back, and flew up here." Rainbow Dash is stunned.  
Scootaloo, of all Pegasuses, a filly for that matter, was able to  
carry a full grown mare on her back, and fly from the ground to the  
sky without dropping her, and put her on her own bed. How in the world  
did she do it? Scootaloo picks up on Rainbow Dash's confusion. "I just  
did what you always said. Clear, fly, fall, complete." The orange  
filly closes her eyes, and falls to sleep. Rainbow Dash is awake, and  
wants to find Flutteshy. But even Rainbow Dash can't ignore the  
cuteness of a filly like Scootaloo sleeping, her tail around her face  
and Mane in front of her eyes. It puts Rainbow Dash into some sort of  
trance, causing her to become tired as well. She submits to the  
tiredness.

"Twilight, are you home?" Fluttershy asks the door. No response. She  
knocks, and the door opens.

"Oh, hi Fluttershy. Hi Sweetie Belle, what's up?" Twilight asks.

"Oh, well, Sweetie Belle here was stressed earlier, and well, we would  
like to know if you'd like to take her In." Fluttershy lowers her  
voice to a nearly inaudible whisper.

"What was that last part?" Twilight asks. Fluttershy looks at Sweetie Belle.

"If you would like to take me in to live with you. Please Twilight, I  
have no where to go. I can't live with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash,  
Pinkie Pie is depressed beyond belief, Applejack-"

"Yes." Twilight cuts Sweetie Belle off.

"W-what?" Sweetie Belle stutters.

"Yes, I will take you in. Sweetie Belle, you have no home, no family,  
no anything. The least I can do is offer shelter. Even if it's  
permanent." Sweetie Belle's eyes swell up, and she runs to hug  
Twilight. She constricts her hoof, hugging it tightly.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She says in tears. She looks back, and  
hugs Fluttershy. "Thank you too."

"Glad I could help." Fluttershy says. Sweetie Bell turns back to  
Twilight, and continues crying. Fluttershy points to the air with one  
hoof, and Twilight nods. Fluttershy flies back home. "Hello? Dashie?  
Scootaloo?" She asks the empty living room.

"We're in here." Rainbow Dash whispers, but loud enough to let  
Fluttershy hear her. She walks in, and sees Scootaloo sleeping,  
leaning up against Rainbow Dash's side. Her wing is covering  
Scootaloo, acting as a blanket. She slowly lifts her wing, and gets  
off the bed, going on all four hooves as quietly and slowly as  
possible. Scootaloo falls to the bed flat, and adjusts herself, still  
asleep. Rainbow Dash walks over to Fluttershy.

"Why is she so tired?"

"She says she brought me here. I don't know If it's the truth, but I  
believe her either way. Anyway, how many days until nightmare night?"  
Rainbow Dash asks.

"2, 1 in 2 hours." Fluttershy answers. She looks at the clock to make  
sure, it's 10 P.M., 2 hours until tommorow. "We should get to bed, we  
have a lot to think about." Rainbow Dash nods, and heads to the bed.  
Scootaloo is on the right side, where she usually sleeps, so they just  
slip under the covers.

"Goodnight Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash says, kissing her head.

"Goodnight Dashie." She returns the kiss, and falls asleep nearly  
instantly. Rainbow Dash, however, does not want to go to sleep. She  
lays there, keeping her eyes open, barley ever blinking. She remembers  
what Discord said about the Lifeless Sand. She doesn't want another  
dream like that, so she tries not to sleep. Eventually though, she  
gave in to the tiredness, and fell asleep.

She wakes up in the hole, trying to find a way out. She pulls herself  
out lift, and looks around. Sand. She sighs, and begins to slowly trot  
in a random direction. She can feel her throat, dry as bones. Her  
stomach went from starving to full, that can't be good. She picks up  
her pace, thinking she is running out of time. She begins to run,  
hysterical now. She looks around, trying to find any source of water  
or food. She spots a pond, and runs over to it without any second  
thoughts. She leans down, and begins to furiously drink. It's real,  
not a mirage. She continues drinking it, trying to fill herself up on  
it. After ten minutes of drinking, she backs up and looks forward. The  
sand is no longer sand, it's snow. A fairly small blizzard manifests,  
and traps Rainbow Dash in the snow. She figures tat the weather team  
is trying to freeze her out, but she keeps walking anyway. She finds a  
tree, then another, and soon a forest. She runs into it, thinking that  
where there is a forest, there is civilization. She slows down, and  
realizes where she is. The EverFree Forest.

Fluttershy slowly opens her eyes, waking up. She yawns, and looks  
over. Rainbow Dash is twitching in her sleep. Fluttershy would usually  
wake her up, but she figures they all need sleep, seeing as though  
Nightmare night is tomorrow. She looks down, trying to see Scootaloo.  
Scootaloo is leaning up against Rainbow Dash's back, but over the  
covers. Fluttershy slowly gets up, and walks over to a mirror. The  
mirror is broken. She walks over to the kitchen, it's been ransacked.  
Fluttershy lets out a small, high pitched gasp. They were robbed. She  
trots over to a table, it has a note on it. "To whom ever may read  
this, I am not dead. But I will make all of your lives a living  
nightmare if you do not do what I ask. Meet me tomorrow at the front  
of the mayors office." Fluttershy finishes reading the letter to  
herself, and wonders why it's always letters. Every time something  
happens, it's write in a letter. She puts it back down, onto the  
table. She walks back into the bedroom. The sight was adorable, seeing  
Rainbow Dash curled up under the blanket in a ball shape, and  
Scootaloo in a ball, her tail over her nose and mane covering her  
eyes. It made Fluttershy's heart melt from the cuteness. She sees  
Rainbow dash twitch again, and star bear thing heavily. She starts  
mumbling things, then screams at the top of her lungs something  
inaudible. It makes Fluttershy whimper, and lie down covering her  
ears. She then runs over, uncovering her ears. She runs her hoof  
through Rainbow Dash's mane, whispering to herself. Rainbow Dash stops  
screaming, and slowly starts to normalize her breathing. She goes back  
to just being asleep. She slowly backs up, then heads back into the  
kitchen. When she turned the corner, she could have swore she saw a  
Pegasus with light-pale skin, a mane of yellow and green spikes, and a  
lab coat on. But when she blinks, it's gone. "Hello?" Fluttershy asks.  
No response. She ignores it, and begins to clean the kitchen.

"Now Twi', I know you want to give her a home and all, but do you  
really want to adopt, her?" Applejack asks.

"Yes." Applejack rolls her eyes, Twilight quickly continues. "Look I  
know that it's just another pony but I don't want to see her on the  
side of the street. Plus, I like a Sweetie Belle. She's, I don't know,  
cute."

"Fine. Just, take it slow with her, you know, like don't force her  
into a room on the first day."

"I understand." Twilight says triumphantly.

Rainbow Dash sits up, breathing fast and her vision not focusing. She  
is freaking out, trying to find out where she is. Cloud bed, cloud  
walls, cloud calling, cloud floor, she is in her house. She looks to  
her left, and sees Fluttershy through the doorway, cleaning. She sees  
everything as a blob, a colored blob. She looks down, Scootaloo is  
still asleep. But something had woke. Her up, there was an imprint in  
the bed showing she had moved. Rainbow Dash gets up, and stumbles I I  
the kitchen. "Fluttershy?" She whimpers, trying to be louder.

"Dashie." Fluttershy runs and hugs her. "How are you?"

"F-fine. How about you?" She was far from fine. She could barley see  
anything, she was stumbling and couldn't keep upright, and she was  
barley able to talk loud. She was quieter than Fluttershy.

"I'm fine. You should rest, just take it easy. You had a rough night  
sleep. You were twitching and screaming and turning and just, you need  
to rest." Rainbow Dash is embarrassed that Fluttershy knew.

"N-no, I-I'm fine."

"No your not. Tomorrow is Nightmare Night, and we need to be focused.  
You are suffering from a loss of sleep, and others stuff. You need to  
get rest, even if you don't sleep."

"... Alright." Rainbow dash says, defeated. She heads back to bed,  
where Scootaloo is waking up.

"Morning mom. Where's Fluttershy?" Scootaloo asks, parsley yawning.

"She's in the kitchen cleaning." Rainbow Dash exsaughstedly says.  
Scootaloo gets up, stretching, and trots into the kitchen. Rainbow  
dash lies into the bed, and closes her eyes, trying to relax.

"Morning Fluttershy. Oh wow, what happened here?" Scootaloo asks,  
seeing the mess of the kitchen.

"Nothing, it was just an accident." Fluttershy carefully lies. "How  
are your wings and back?"

"Sore."

"How did you do that in the first place?" Fluttershy asks.

"I don't know. I saw her on the ground, and I jumped to try and help.  
I saw she was unconscious, so I just picked her up, put her on my  
back, and fly up here. At the time I didn't even realize what I was  
doing, but now I do." She says, cracking her back. Fluttershy  
understands, and isn't too surprised. She figured it would have  
something to do with danger and instincts.

"Well, I'm going to visit Twilight. Stay here and keep mom company?"  
Fluttershy asks, finding it odd calling Rainbow mom.

"Will do." Scootaloo happily says. She walks into the bedroom, lies  
down, and falls asleep. Fluttershy smiles, and flies down to meet  
Twilight. She walks up to the door, but it flies open, hitting her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Fluttershy, are you ok?" Twilight nervously asks.

"Y-yea, I'm fine, thanks. How are you?" She asks, rubbing her head.

"I'm fine, happy to have Sweetie Belle with us. Thank you for that."  
Twilight says.

"My pleasure. I guess the CMC are having hard times huh?" Fluttershy  
says, laughing slightly.

"Yea." Twilight responds, also slightly laughing. "I uh, I should get  
back to work, I have lots of studying to do. Talk to you later  
Fluttershy." Twilight says. She leans over, and kisses her on the  
cheek. She backs up, blushing. An awkward silence falls between the  
two ponies. "I'm, I'm sorry. It was a force of habit. Iv been spending  
so much time with AJ lately I guess I kind of lost myself. I'll uh,  
I'll see you later." She runs back into the house. Flutershy is left  
standing there, dumbstruck. She just turns around, and tries to forget  
about it. As she walks down the road, she sees PinkiePie in her lawn.

"Fluttershy?" Pinkie asks, looking up. She looks awful. Her pink face  
is pale, her eyes are blood shot, and her straight mane is an odd  
color mix of grey and pink.

"PinkiePie, what happened to you?" Fluttershy nervously asks.

"What do you mean?" PinkiePie hoarsely asks.

"You look awful, come on, you need to see a doctor." Fluttershy grabs  
her mane with her mane, and the hair just rips off. She spits it out.  
"Ugh, what the, Pinkie, you need to see somepony, now."

"No, I don't. If I die, then I die. Rarity is waiting." This hurts  
Flutterhshy. To see one of her best friends like this, it's difficult.

"Pinkie, please don't talk like that. You have so many friends here,  
don't just give up because one is gone. We depend on you to lighten up  
our lives, to bring us laughs, and to be the great friend who you are.  
Please do something about this. Please." Fluttershy says. PinkiePie  
looks up, sad looking.

"I know. I know I do, and I know they all do. They all love me for who  
I am and I appreciate it, but I don't deserve friends like them. They  
deserve better than me. It's all just pointless." Fluttershy goes  
silent. She walks away, defeated. But she gets an idea. She flies over  
to the doctors office, she convinces the doctor to go to PinkiePie's  
house, and check on her. She then trots over to Applejack's, fairly  
proud of herself for helping PinkiePie. She gets to the door, and  
knocks.

"H-hold on, I'll be there in a second!" Applejack yells from inside.  
She cracks the door, not seeing who it is. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Fluttershy." Fluttershy answers. Applejack swings the door  
open, pulls her into the house, then closes it. She trots into the  
other room, looking around nervously. Fluttershy notices her hat is  
crooked and a lighter color than normal. Her hooves are shaking, and  
her eyes are dilated. She looks back at Fluttershy, and runs over to  
her.

"Listen, I need your help. I need you to." She stops.

"What? What do you need me to do?" Fluttershy asks, as nervous as her  
friend is.

"I, I need, I need you to, I'm sorry." Applejack breaks down crying.  
"I didn't mean it to happen, I didn't at all. It was a  
misunderstanding, I didn't mean it to go that far. Why? Why me? Why  
her? Why?" She asks, not paying attention to Fluttershy who is  
beginning to slowly back up twords the door. Applejack sees her do  
this. "No! Wait, please, don't go. Not you too. Please!" Fluttershs  
stops, standing still. "I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break down like  
that. I just, I need to tell ya something. I'm, I'm the one, I'm the  
one who killed Rarity." She says, still crying. Fluttershy goes from  
scared to mad in such a quick time she couldn't breathe. She runs at  
Apple jack, picks her up with her teeth, and flings her against the  
wall. She pins her against the wall with one hoof, and leans against  
her and the wall with the other. Her back hooves are still on the  
ground.

"What, do you mean you killed her?!" Fluttershy screams.

"I, I didn't mean to. I just meant it as a harmless threat, not a warning."

"What are you talking about?" Fluttershy asks, her voice deeper than  
memory serves her ever having it.

"I noticed her having a thing for Twilight, and I became jellous. Then  
I caught her having fun with Big Macintosh, and I pulled her aside  
saying that if she married Twilight, I'd kill her if she messed up at  
all. I guess she knew she would, because she then told me shed rather  
kill herself than deal with me. I guess she really meant it."  
Applejack says, crying even harder now. Fluttershy losses her hoof,  
and gets back on all four hooves.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I thought you meant you killed her yourself. I just  
saw PinkiePie and she is depressed beyond belief because Rarity is  
dead. I'm sorry." She says, walking back to the door, her head  
lowered.

"It's ok, I understand. I just, iv never lost somepony as close as  
her. My entire family is alive, and iv never known death. And to see a  
friend die, and know I was most likely the reason, I just, I can't."  
Applejack says, her voice cracking.

"I understand, it's difficult for everypony right now. Just, get some  
reast Applejack, you deserve it." Fluttershy softly suggests.  
Applejack nods, and heads to her bedroom. Fluttershy exits the house,  
and flies back up to meet Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo say her house.  
Once there, she sees the kitchen is spotless, the house is nearly  
sparkling because of the cleanliness, and the bed is empty. She walks  
downstairs, and sees Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo talking.

"Oh, hi Fluttershy, how do you like it? Me and mom worked on it all  
day." Scootaloo says.

"It's incredible, thank you both so much. Rainbow, can if talk to you  
upstairs please?" Fluttershy asks, trying to sound happy.

"Sure, hang on a sec Scoots." Rianbow Dash follows Fluttershy upstairs,

"Scoots?"

"What? I like it." Fluttershy smiles, and keeps walking. "So what's up  
Fluttershy?"

"I went around to all of our friends, they are all terrible right now.  
Well, except for Twilight. See, Twilight was busy taking care of  
SweetieBelle, so she quickly said hi. But she kissed me on the cheek  
because she has been spending so much time with AJ. Then I went over  
to PinkiePie's, and she looks terrible. Rarity being dead has taken a  
huge toll on Pinkie. So after talking, I went to a doctor, and got him  
to travel to her house. Then I went over to Applejack's, and well, bad  
news. Applejack warned Rarity not to intervene with twilight, and  
well, Rarity took her own life. You right, it wasn't a sickness.  
Applejack is a mess, I'm scared for her and Pinkie." Rainbow Dash is  
caught off guard with all of this new information. She didn't know how  
to react. Should she be mad? Sad for her friends? Worried? Conflicting  
thoughts threaten Rainbow Dash's stable mind. She forces herself to  
stop thinking about it. Fluttershy notices Rainbow Dash and her issue,  
and quickly picks up on it. But as she goes to say something,  
Scootaloo walks in.

"Hey guys, what time is it?" Fluttershy looks at the clock, it's seven P.M.

"Seven. You should go to bed." Fluttershy suggests. Scootaloo yawns.

"Ok, goodnight mom, goodnight Fluttershy, love you both." Scootaloo  
stumbles up the cloud stairs.

"We should get some sleep too, we have a big day tomorrow." Rainbow  
Dash suggests.

"Ok." Fluttershy leads the way back to their bedroom. Once there, they  
both get under the covers. "Goodnight Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy  
whispers, trying to not fall asleep before saying it. Rainbow Dash is  
kind of disappointed, as she was planning to have some fun. But she  
sees how tired Fluttershy is, so she just lets it go.

"Night Shy'." Rainbow Dash turns to kiss her, and Fluttershy kisses  
her as well. Fluttershy, not knowing if this will be their last day  
together or not, figures they might as well have some fun before  
tomorrow. She rolls onto Rainbow Dash, keeping their lips locked. They  
fall asleep four hours later, having the best night since their first  
night married.

"Why didn't you finish them off?"

"I'm sorry, I tired my best, but Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy keep  
interfering. I tried to get rid of them, but they are just, ugh."  
Rarity sighs. She looks up, seeing the anger in her master's glare.  
"But don't worry, tomorrow for sure they will be out of the way. With  
this power you gave me, I can do anything." She sees a smile filled  
with anger and hatred.

"Good. Now, go do my work. The moon is waiting."

Fluttershy slowly opens her eyes, waking up. "Hello?" She asks. She  
looks down, sand. She looks over, and sees Rainbow Dash lying in the  
sand. "Oh no." She trots over, and looks at Rainbow Dash. Her chest is  
slowly going up and down, but she is passed out. Fluttershy puts her  
on her back, and begins to walk. She continues walking for a long  
amount of time, too long for her to tell. As she walks down a hill,  
she sees a light in the distance. It slowly glows brighter and bigger.  
Fluttershy pauses, amazed with this. Rainbow Dash slowly opens her  
eyes.

"W-what? Oh no, get down!" Rainbow dash rolls off of Fluttershy, and  
Fluttershy falls to the ground. The beam of light is shot, and sand is  
flown everywhere. The hill that Fluttershy was walking down is now  
gone. She becomes covered in sand. "Don't move a muscle." Rainbow Dash  
whispers, hoping Fluttershy hears her. The three unicorns float over  
to where the two pegasi are, and begin shooting the sand with a spell  
that was found two weeks ago. It rips through the sand, leaving a hole  
in the ground. Somehow, the sand does not fill the hole back up. They  
shoot closer and closer to Fluttershy, but stop three feet from her.  
They look around, and float back to the way they came. After five  
minutes, Rainbow Dash gets up and shakes all of the sand off of her.  
"Fluttershy? Are you still with me?" She asks the air.

"Right here." She answers, getting herself out of the sand. She shakes  
all of it off. Rainbow Dash immediately runs up and hugs her.

"Oh thank goodness, listen, we need to, we, we need to." Rainbow Dash  
trails off.

"Dash, stay with me! What's going on?" Fluttershy says.

"We need to find a way out of here. I don't get it though, i though I  
was in the EverFree forest."

"I found you lying in the sand after I woke up in the sand."

"Wait, you woke up in the sand? Oh no, no no no get out. I don't know  
or care where you go but get out." Rainbow Dash warns.

"But why? I don't know where to go, even if I were to leave."

"I don't know, but you can't be here. Just, go." Rainbow Dash runs in  
a random direction.

"Dahs!" Fluttershy yells. Rainbow Dash is too far off to hear her. A  
unicor appears behind her.

"So now you know. I'm sorry to do this to you, but you just had to get  
involved." The unicorn says.

"I don't even understand what's happening." Fluttershy says. The  
unicorn takes off the hoodie, revealing a unicorn Spitfire, the leader  
of the Wonderbolts.

"It could be worse, you could die without honor." Her horn glows a  
bright yellow, and Fluttershy's wings are broken. She lets out a  
high-pitched squeal, and the yellow horn burns even brighter. The last  
thing Fluttershy ever sees is the beautiful arraw of colors, yellow  
being the main one.

"Ah!" She whips forward, breathing deeply and quickly. She sees  
Rainbow Dash twitching, and shakes her.

"What! Who?" She says, just being startled.

"N-no, please, mom, Fluttershy, please!" Fluttershy grabs a pillow  
with her teeth, and flings it at the wall. It seeps through the  
clouds, and hits Scootaloo. Right on target. Scootaloo runs into their  
room, and hugs the both of them. "I, I dear end of you two abandoning  
me, and flying away. My wings were broken and-" her voice dies off,  
tears running down her face.

"It's ok, we would never do that to you. We are a family, thick and  
thin, we are there for each other." Fluttershy looks at Rainbow dash,  
who is still breathing quickly. Rainbow Dash smiles.

"Right. We, we would never do that Scoots, we love you." She says  
through breaths. "I dreamed I was in the sand, and-"

"I was there, and carried you on my back to a hill. You told me to  
leave, but Spitfire killed me and I woke up." Fluttershy finishes a  
Rainbow Dash's sentence.

"How did, did you have the same, but why, oh no. Scootaloo, what day is it?"

"N-nightmare night." Rainbow dash stops breathing. Her eyes dilate,  
and her mind circles.

"Rainbow dash!" Fluttershy yells at her quiet tone.

"We, we need to go to the mayors office. Now." Rainbow Dash says.  
"Scootaloo, stay here. We'll be back." She jumps out of bed, and flies  
to the ground. Fluttershy remembers the letter.

"We'll be back." And she flies down to meet Rainbow Dash.

"Come on, to the mayors office." Rainbow Dash says, and flies as fast  
as she can there. Fluttershy, surprisingly not far behind, runs there.  
She stops, out of breath, right behind Rainbow Dash. She looks around  
her, and sees nothing. Then looks in front of the building, and stands  
still. It's Rarity.

"Oh how lovely of you to join us."

"Us? Rarity, how are you alive?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Yes, us." Princess Celestia flies down from the sky.

"I, I don't follow." Fluttershy says, deeply confused.

"Oh you idiots. How do you not see like Rarity? You see, iv been  
waiting for a thousand years for the elements of harmony to be taken  
off of my hooves. And when my sister was sent to the moon by yours  
truly, I couldn't be happier. Now that the six elements are separated,  
the seventh element is stronger than ever."

"Seventh element?" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy look behind them.  
Applejack, Twilight, and PinkiePie ran up behind them in the middle of  
Celestia talking. When PinkiePie sees Rarity is alive, he color come  
back, her mane goes back to its curly state, and face becomes ecstatic  
with excitement.

"RARITY!" She screams. She bolts to her, but runs straight into a  
force field protecting Rarity.

"Happy to see her, are we?" Celestia mocks.

"Princess Celestia, i don't understand, why are you doing this?" Twilight asks.

"Oh Twilight, I thought you would be able to figure it out if if these  
four didn't. You're nightmares, all of them within the past two  
months, are because iv been giving them to you. Especially you two,  
Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. I believe iv been giving you two the  
worst. Why, with the rainbow factory and your human father, I figured  
you'd enjoy seeing other yous. But, alas, I was incorrect. So, now, on  
the day if the nightmares, we shall rise above Equestria, and make it  
our own!"

"We?" Fluttershy nervously questions.

"Look in fear Equestria, for we are the Solar, Empire!" Hundreds of  
pegasi and unicorns rush the small group. They surround them.

"What are you doing? This wasn't the deal." Rarity says to Celestia.

"Oops, sorry, I must have forgot. Here, take this as your reward." She  
lifts all of the diamonds in Equestria, and let's go of them when they  
are over Rarity. But before they crush her, a small brown light  
appears over Rarity. The diamonds fall around her, and cover the  
ground for hundreds of miles. The small brown light grows, and turns  
into a figure. There is a bright light, and then Discord is seen.

"Why hello Celestia, haven't seen you in a good amount of time."

"Discord, what are you doing here? I thought they turned you to  
stone." Celestia says.

"They did, but Miss Sparkle here let me out."

"But how? I teleported you to the EverFree Forest."

"Rainbow Dash went into the forest in her nightmare, and found me. She  
punched me from frustration, and it cracked my stone open. Now I'm  
here."

"But, but I did that in a dream." Rainbow Dash stutters.

"You see, your precious princess here made it so dreams and real life  
interconnect. The Rainbow Factory, the Tetris, the fluffy unicorn  
death, the human dad to Rainbow Dash, they are all real. But not to  
us. We live in our own dream, and we are dreaming of this, but us  
ourselves are living it. It may be confusing, but trust me, it makes  
sense. And you are not able to kill an element, Celestia, as you were  
one yourself. However, you are no longer." Discord stops talking, and  
looks at Twilight. He winks. "Why else so you think you can't kill  
me?" He snaps his fingers. A yellow light appears over all of them,  
and it splits into seven small beams of light. It shines on all six  
ponies, and one shines in Discord. The elements of harmony attach  
themselves to the ponies, and a necklace of gold, with a white ball in  
the middle with a blue line going through the ball attaches itself to  
Discord. Rarity is pulled to the others.

"No, no this can't be! I destroyed the seventh element eons ago!"  
Celestia screams.

"You can't destroy something that isn't physical. We have Laughter,  
Magic, Loyalty, Kindness, Honesty, Generosity, and the one I have  
represented since the day I was created, unity."

"Guards, kill them, I want their heads!" Celestia yells. They rush the  
six ponies and Discord, but time stops. The six ponies fall, and  
Discord slowly falls. He looks at them.

"You see ponies, I may have been bad before, and I may have threatened  
to turn Equestria into the chaos of the world, but it was all a test.  
I knew it was only time before Celestia became power hungry, so I  
wanted to make sure you six were ready. And obviously, you were."

"So, when you tried to get Derpy to kill us, you were testing us?"  
Fluttershy asks.

"Yes." A silence falls in the air. Discord walks to Celestia. "Oh, if  
only you said yes, we wouldn't even be having this issue sweetie." He  
kisses her frozen face. "I must leave you now, it will be another  
million years until I can walk this planet again. My element can only  
be used once every million years, as unity lasts that long. But don't  
worry, I'll hear you, and I'll show up every now and again. As for you  
Celes, I'm sorry." Discord reaches out, and puts his hand on her  
chest. His hand goes through it, and he feels her heart. "Goodbye." He  
says. He wraps his hand on her heart, and squeezes. It all goes white.

"Fluttershy. Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash yells. She opens her eyes.

"It was a dream, wasn't it?"

"Dream? No, what is this? A cliche book story? We're alive. We are all  
alive." Fluttershy looks up, and sees all of them pulling themselves  
off the ground.

"We're, we're alive. Dashie, we're alive!" Fluttershy hugs Rainbow  
Dash, and she leans into her chest, tears wetting their manes.

"Ugh, is everypony ok?" Twilight asks.

"All good here." Applejack replies.

"Happy as a clam, we won!" Pinkie pie screams. They look over and see  
Fluttershy and Rainbow dash hugging. Twilight realizes that now  
Princess Celestia and Luna are both gone, nopony is in charge.

"Wait, there's no princess to rule." Twilight says.

"Why I reckon there is." Applejack says confidently. Twilight is  
confused, and then realizes what she means. She, is a princess. "All  
hail to Princess, Twilight." Applejack says. Twilight blushes.

"Wait, what about-" Shining Armor runs down the street, finding them.

"Twilight, Cadance died."

"Wait, what?" Twilight asks.

"I don't know she just, died. She fell over. I, I don't get why."

"I think I do. Brother, Celestia is dead."

"What?!" He yells.

"It is true. She was going to turn this rule of hers into a  
communist-type rule. Thankfully though, they were her to stop it." A  
unicorn says, coming form behind the corner of the mayors office.  
"What happened is that your wife, Cadance, must have been depentandt  
on the princess for life. And now they are all gone, I hereby announce  
Twilight Sparkle as the new princess of Equestria." Everypony,  
including Shining Armor, bow.

"This, this all happened so fast. I, I don't know what to say."  
Twilight says. Applejack gets up, and the rest get up as well.

"Well, I don't know what to say either, but I'll always be here to  
help." Applejack kisses her on the cheek. Spike runs to Twilight.

"Twilight, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Twilight asks.

"It's Trixie, she's back."

"But I thought she was happy now, how is it a problem?"

"Zecora and her. They know how to do banned 46."

"Oh no." Twilight quietly says.

"Banned 46? What does that mean?" Fluttershy nervously asks.

Twilight nerovusly says, "Black Magic."


	5. Chapter 5: The Finale (pt 1 of 2)

"AHH!" Rainbow Dash screams.

"Hey Dashie, what's wrong?" Fluttershy asks, rubbing her eyes. Rainbow looks at the clock, 12:50 A.M. She looks at Fluttershy. Her beautiful mane is barely messed up from the bed and pillow, and her color is the same. A beautiful, light yellow with a bright pink mane and tail, along with breath-taking teal colored eyes.

"N-nothing. Just, a bad dream. Sorry for wakeing you, go back to sleep." She kisses Fluttershys's head, which makes them both blush. Scootaloo runs down stairs.

"Is everything alright?" She asks.

"Yea, just a bad dream." Rainbow Dash says.

"But didn't you stop Celestia and her doing that?" She asks.

"Yea, but that doesn't mean we will never get them again. It just means it won't be every night." Rainbow Dash explains.

"Oh, ok. Well, have a good night. Er, morning. I'm just going to go back to bed, night." And Scootaloo runs back upstairs.

"Are you sure your ok?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just, go back to sleep." And they both do.

"Morning Rarity." Pinkiepie says, jumping up and down at her front door.

"Go away!" Rarity screams from inside.

"What? Why? Don't you want to see one of your friends?" There is a long silence, then the door opens. A messy, dirty, tired, depressed Rarity walks out of the house.

"Friends? F-friends? You think you're my, friend? Pinkie, I have no friends. My little sister left me because she thought I was dead, I sold out Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, I nearly killed all of you, I tricked myself in believing Celestia and her plan, I made you all worry for nothing, Pinkie, I don't deserve friends. Non like you guys, and you all deserve better than me. Just, leave." They stare at each other for a couple seconds, then rarity walks back into her home, and closes the door. PinkiePie's hair puffs down, and straightens. She lowers her head, and walks home.

Applejack flops on her back onto the bed. She looks at Twilight, and Twilight looks at her. They both have huge smiles. "I can't believe you are that good."

"Celestia forced me to learn how to do something like that." Twilight laughs.

"Really. Wow, then I guess she ain't in heaven." Applejack remarks.

"Trust me, she is not." They both laugh.

"So princess Twilight Sparkle huh?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Twilight meekly says.

"Nothing? Nothing, would be being a guard. Nothing, would be being an earth pony like me. Something, is being the ruler of Equestria."

"I guess. But your something Applejack. At least, your something to me." Applejack blushes. Twilight leans over, and kisses Applejack. She kisses her again, and again.

"Round two?" Applejack mutters

"Round two." Twilight turns out the light.

Rainbow Dash slowly opens her eyes. She sees Fluttershy slowly waking up. "Hi Dashie." She says, running a hoof through Rainbow Dash's mane.

"Morning Flutters."

"Flutters?" Fluttershy laughs in her quiet tone.

"What? You don't like it?"

"Well, I don't care what you call me, but I just didn't expect that."

"Want me to stop?"

"No. Your much cuter when you embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? I'm not embarrassed." Rainbow Dash lies, feeling her cheeks burning red.

"Says the mare with red cheeks." Fluttershy teases. Rainbow Dash slightly hides her face with the blanket. "Stop it, your going to kill me with cuteness."

"And your going to kill me by embarrassing me."

"Then I guess we can both die happy." They smile and laugh.

"Hey Flutters, I'm sorry if I have been on edge lately. I'm just not used to being friends with something that tried to kill me and my friends, and have it save us, and have thousands of nightmares just, end."

"It's ok. And besides, your cute when your mad, angry, and upset."

"But I thought you said I'm cute when I'm embarrassed."

"Your always cute." Rainbow Dash hides her face again, felling her hot cheeks. Fluttershy let's out a high pitched, yet quiet laugh. It makes Rainbow dash feel obligated to kiss her, so she does. And they continue kissing, and lose themselves in the bed.

"W-why does Rarity hate us? We never did anything to her." Pinkiepie questions.

"Well, she may just be having a hard time, dear." Mrs. Cupcake says.

"Last time she had a hard time was when she was making dresses for us. That and her arguing with Fluttershy about mares being together."

"She doesn't think that two mares should be together? Well, that tells you a lot about a pony you know. I wouldn't spend too much time thinking about it dearie."

"Ok." Pinkiepie says, sad. "Well, if she doesn't want to be my friend then fine! I was going to bring her cupcakes, but oh well. Her loss. I'll just bring them to Fluttersh." She picks them up in her mouth, and walks to Fluttershy's cottage.

"I can't believe my own sister left me." Rarity says in her empty house. "Opal, I miss you so much, why did you have to die? Why?" She asks, ready to cry. "I don't deserve friends like them. They all care about me and treat me well. They always want me to be the best I can be. And I just go and, sell them out. I nearly killed them all just because..." She trails off. "Because I wanted to help Luna." She cries. "All I wanted to do, was help others. Was make the new Luner republic know and respected. Not, this." She says through sobs. "I don't deserve them. I don't deserve this." She looks over to a board with knives under it. She climbs it. "I don't deserve any of this."

Pinkiepie walks past Rarities house. "You know, I should still try to make her happy. Even if she doesn't want me too." Pinkiepie says. "Rarity! I got you cupcakes!" She yells. She looks at Rarity, who is backing up on the beam. "No!" She runs and jumps. Rarity jumps off the beam. There is a squish sound. Then, silence.

"Ladies and gentle colts. We are gathered her today, to witness the departure..."

"W-why? Why her?" Fluttershy asks.

"I, I can't believe she is gone." Rainbow Dash mutters, holding Fluttershy close who is crying into Rainbow Dash's mane.

"I can't believe she did that." Applejack says.

"I feel like it is my fault, but I know it isn't." Twilight says.

"No, it's mine."

"Oh stop, it isn't your fault." Twilight urges.

"Yes it is."

"No it ain't. Now you stop that. You did the best yall could. You almost died for her Pinkie, she was just too depressed and too hard on herself. Sounds all too familiar though." Applejack whispers, looking at Fluttershy. Pinkiepie just lowers her head. She is amazed she is alive. According to the textbooks, she should be dead. The knives stabbed an inch from her heart. Rarity, however, had her head stabbed straight through.

"I, I can't take it, can't we go home?" Fluttershy asks Rainbow Dash.

"Y-yea, let's go." Scootaloo follows, also crying. Rainbow Dash isn't crying so hard, but she is crying. They leave, and fly up to their house in Cloudsdale.

"Hey Twi', let's go. I'm starting to break down." Applejack says, her voice cracking. They both head home. There are still plenty of others at the funeral, one of which being Pinkiepie.

"I should have done more. I can't believe she died. She was innocent, and wasn't at blame. I can't believe she is dead." She says to her self. She walks away from the funeral, and trots down to her home.

"She really thinks that she did it?"

"The truth too horrid, so a lie is less morbid."

"Well, the Great and Powerful Trixi doesn't think she should be alive right now." Trixi says.

"One at a time, makes for a great shrine." Zacora responds.

"Well, either way, PinkiePie will be dead by the end of the month. And Trixi knows just where to start."

"Scootaloo, come here." Rainbow dash says, tears in her eyes. Scootaloo runs over and gives Rainbow Dash a hug. "I love you, so much. Never feel like that. Never feel alone. Even if you end up alone, we are here. We will always be here."

"I know mommy. And I love you for that." Scootaloo says, also crying. "Fluttershy." She says. Fluttershy trots over, tears filling her vision, and joins in on the hug.

"I love you Rainbow and Scootaloo." Fluttershy whimpers through tears.

"I love you too."

"Same."

"So now what?" Applejack asks.

"What?"

"Well, now there is no Rarity, and Rarity was the element of generosity, so what is going to happen with her element?"

"I, I don't know. I never thought of that. I guess just find another pony with a generous quality." Twilight answers. It's true, she never thought of it. "I'm going to do some research, I'll be back." She kisses Applejack, and leaves for the library.

"Excuse me? Miss Applejack?" Applejack looks around, hearing the most innocent voice she ever has. She looks down, staring at a concerned Sweetiebelle. "What if you don't find an alternative to the element? Ponyville will be exposed, and have nopony to protect it." Then Applejack gets an idea. She picks up the necklace of generosity, and holds it in her mouth next to Sweetiebellee. There is a bright white glow. "Applejack? Twilight? Hello?"

"I'm here. Just stand still Sweetie!" There is a strong wind, and it goes quiet. Applejack looks up, and looks at Sweetiebellee. The necklace fits nicely around her neck, and her flank isn't blank anymore. "Well I'll be. Sweetiebellee, look, your cutie mark." It is a blue hand holding a red hand. Sweetiebellee is asleep, but Applejack knows what it means. Her talent is being generous to others. She runs to tell twilight.

As Rainbow Dash is sleeping with her head in Fluttershy's shoulder, Fluttershy is laying wide awake, thinking. Why did Rarity kill herself? With her gone, what will PinkiePie do? What if they arnt able to... She forces the thoughts out of her head. She gets up to stretch her legs, not waking Rainbow Dash up. She flies down to the ground, and sits down at her old house. She opens the door. "Hello? Does anypony live here?" No answer. She walks in, and looks around. Cobwebs stream up and down the walls, the place is disgustingly dusty, and the house is creaking more than usual.

"Get out."

"Hello? Who's there?" Fluttershy asks, starting to cower.

"Get out." The voice says again.

"Ok, sorry to bother you." Fluttershy walks out, and closes the door behind her. She slowly walks back to the ground under Rainbow Dash's house, but she sees a shadow in front of her. "Hello? Pinkie?" It looks like PinkiePie's mane and tail. Her head turns, and it is PinkiePie. But with an unfamiliar smile of insanity on her.

"Fluttershy. You won't leave me, won't you. No, no, you won't because you're a good pony, yes, a very good pony. Indeed."

"Pinkie, your scaring me." PinkiePie's voice is scratchy, like when you run fingernails down a chalk board, only it's talking.

"No, no, don't be scared. I just need a friend is all. And you're here, right? I don't think you're fake. Are you?"

"Um, no. Pinkie, what's going on with you?" PinkiePie just stands there, her messy hair mane flowing in the dark, and her eyes are big and staring at Fluttershy.

"What's going on? Nothing dearie, nothing at all. You know, that worst part of Rarity's death, is that she was the clothes expert. Where else will I get a pony to make me a wearable quilt? That, and she was the love of my life. Ever sense I have known her, she was beautiful, and gorgeous, and just overall perfect. I thought we would have a happily ever after, like you and Dashie, or Twi' and AJ, but no. I shall live forever without a partner." There is a long silence.

"Um, Pinkie, I'm going to go back to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." And Fluttershy flies back up to Cloudsdale, and re-enters Rainbow Dash's house. PinkiePie is left standing there, staring into darkness.

"Well, looks like this will be easier than Trixi thought." Trixi says.

"The one who's dead, will drive the other to permanent bed." Zecora comments.

"Uh, yea, sure. Anyway, I have an idea. We might be ale to get two, for the price of one."

"What was all that?" A tired Rainbow Dash asks, hearing Fluttershy walk in. How she heard her walk on clouds though, Flittershy will never know.

"Nothing. Just PinkiePie. I'm going back to bed though." As Fluttershy pushes herself under the covers, Rainbow Dash leans over, and roll on top of her. "Oh, my." She squeaks out. Rainbow dash locks her lips with Fluttershy. Fluttershy isn't one to complain, but she was hoping to sleep. She doesn't care though, because at that moment, that was her sleep. She peeks from under her eyelashes, and looks into Rainbow Dash's eyes. They aren't their normal rose color though, they are green. "Dashie, what's wrong with your eyes?" She asks through her teeth, slightly breaking away from the kiss. She tries to lift her hoof, but Rainbow Dash is holding her down too tightly.

"Freaked out yet?"

"Yes." Fluttershy says sacredly. Rainbow Dash sits up, their hips hitting each other. Fluttershy still can't move. She is beginning to panic. Rainbow dash gets up, and trots into the kitchen. Fluttershy can't move at all. She walks back in with a knife. "Dashie, Dashie please your scaring me." Rainbow Dash walks over to her, holding the knife in her mouth.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine by the end of the night. Well, sorta." She smiles, and puts only a single hoof between her, the knife, and Fluttershy. Suddenly, Scootaloo kicks Rainbow Dash, knocking the knife out of her mouth. It is a solid object, so it slices right through the cloud. There is a blood curdling scream. Fluttershy immediately reacts, and flies to the ground.

"Mom!" Scootaloo punches Rainbow Dash in the face twice, and her eyes go back to normal.

"Ugh, what, what happened?" Rainbow Dash is barley able to say this, as she was unconscious for at least twenty seconds.

"You went crazy, trying to kill Fluttershy!" Scootaloo yells.

"What? No, no that can't be right."

"It is mom. You tried to kill Fluttershy with a knife. I got it out of your mouth though."

"Wait, where's Fluttershy?"

"On the ground, there was a scream when it hit the ground."

"Oh no." Rainbow Dash immediately flies to the ground to meet a crying Fluttershy. "Oh, Celestia, no." Rainbow Dash chokes out.

"You, you did this." Fluttershy whispers through her tears.

"Flutters, I swear, I didn't want to do any of that. That wasn't me up there, that was something else. I didn't-"

"YOU DID THIS!" Fluttershy yells, interrupting. "I, I can't believe she's gone. She just wanted to be with rarity, she wanted love, and now she's, dead." Rainbow Dash squints to get a better view, and sees that she is dead. The knife landed in PinkiePie's head.

"Fluttershy, it wasn't me up there, I don't know what it was, but it wasn't me." Rainbow Dash says quietly. There is a long silence.

"I'm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh, it's just, first Rarity,band now Pinkie. There have barley ever been recorded suicides, murders, and accidental deaths in Ponyville. And for some of the first to be very close friends, I just, I don't know. But, Pinkie." She starts to cry.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy. I don't know what Came over me, it just wasn't-" she stops when Fluttershy runs over and hugs her, crying into her mane. "So, your not going to divorce me, hurt me, or anything?"

"No. I know it wasn't you, and I'd never forgive myself if I stayed mad. I still love you, and I forgive you. I just want to know what really happened to you. Your eyes were green. It truly wasn't you."

"Hehehe, of course it wasn't her." Trixi says, jumping out from behind  
a pile of bushes.

"What do you want?" Fluttershy asks, not in any mood to deal with her.

"Why I'm just here to make sure everything worked."

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow Dash asks, letting go of Fluttershy.

"Banned 43. After all, why else did you have that nightmare Rainbow Dash? You know, Fluttershy going insane."

"Dashie, what is she talking about?" For some reason or another, when Trixi said this, all Rainbow Dash wanted to do what's hurt her.

"Do you really think Rarity would just abandon her best friends, and then sell them out to the ruler of all of Equestria? Black magic, it's amazing." Rainbow Dash extended her wings, about to fly right at her, but Fluttershy beat her to it. She flew as fast as Rainbow Dash right before performing a sonic rainboom, right into Trixi. But she goes through her. Fluttershy stops slowly, and looks back at Rainbow Dash.

"Dashie, we have a problem."


	6. Chapter 6: Finale (part 2 of 2)

MLP: Fan-Fic "Who's Who? Finale (pt. 2 of 2)

"I don't think you exactly relize what's going on here." Rainbow Dash says, growing more and more frustrated.

"I understand perfectly, but I can't just banish two residents because of speculation. If you want justice, you'll have to go to court." Mayor Mare says, equally growing with rage.

"Who do you think I am? Phenix Wright?" And Rainbow Dash storms out of the office.

"..." A silent Fluttershy is sitting in front of the building. She hasn't been herself seance PinkiePie's death.

"Yea, it didn't go well." Rainbow Dash says, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I could tell." A depressed Fluttershy responds.

"Look, how about we go and visit Twilight, see if she has atleast a semi solution?" Rainbow Dash asks, hoping to cheer her up.

"Ok." She gets up, her head hanging low, and walks behind a Rainbow Dash to Twilight's house.

"So, how are you?"

"..."

Rainbow Dash stops. "Look Flutters, I know your depressed. But come on, we are going to avenge Rarity and Pinkie, don't worry." Fluttershy looks up, and Rainbow Dash wants to just die. Fluttershy's eyes aren't their usual teal, they are a grey blue. Her pupils are blacker and colder than night, and her face is a faded yellow. It's as if Fluttershy's depression is catchable. Rainbow Dash looks the other way, and starts walking, silent. They arrive at Twilight's house, and Rainbow Dash knocks the door.

"Oh, hey Rainbow, hey Fluttershy. Come on in." A tired, worn out Twilight offers. The two mares nod, and walk in. Twilight shoots Rainbow Dash a look of concern, and then looks at Fluttershy.

"Hey y'all." Applejack says, coming down the stairs.

"Hi girls." Rainbow Dash says. Fluttershy just finds a chair, sits, and lies her head on her front two hooves.

"Rainbow, did you mean to kill Pinkie?" Applejack asks.

"What? No, no I'm telling you it wasn't me. I don't remember anything until after Scootaloo kicked me."

"Sorry, I just, we are slowly losing each other." Applejack says, depressed.

"I know, it's ok. Just, we need to do something. If we don't, who knows how long they will continue to terrorize other ponies? So we need to stop them."

"How?" Twilight asks.

"I, I don't know. That's the issue." Rainbow dash says looking at Fluttershy who is still resting. She sighs, and looks back at the others.

"Well, we know where Zacora lives, so let's start there." Applejack suggests.

"Alright, let's go." Rainbow Dash looks at Fluttershy, who just jumps down from the chair, and follows behind. Applejack trots behind Twilight, and catches up.

"What do you think has Fluttershy so down? She wasn't like this when Rarity died."

"It's Pinkie. See, Fluttershy and Pinkie used to go out. They were engaged, but Fluttershy's parents didn't allow it. So she ran away from home and came here to Ponyville. They were yet again Engaged, but Pinkie cut it off. For about five years Fluttershy was in a huge depression, but when Rainbow Dash came here, she stuck to her like glue."

"Wait a minute, if your new here, then how'd you figure all of this out?"

"She told me one day. Remember the apple cider you gave me for last Christmas?"

"Yea."

"I may have spiked it a bit and gave it to her. It's the only way to get her to talk about anything."

Applejack begins thinking. "What is she like when she's drunk?"

"Not shy, i can tell you that." They both laugh quietly.

"Fluttershy, it'll be ok, trust me." Rainbow Dash says, walking next to Fluttershy. She just looks at her with those eyes, those depressing, sad, pained eyes. Rainbow tears up a bit.

They all stop walking, and Twilight begins talking. "The Everfree forest girls. Let's come up with an idea of how to..." Fluttershy walks past all of them, and into the forest. They shrug at each other, and follow. "Here it is girls, Zacoras-" Twilight blacks out and falls over for no reason. Fluttershy huffs.

"Twi! Where is that Zacora?!" Applejack yells. She suddenly falls over and blacks out too.

"Dashie, stick close. Pick up Twilight." Rainbow Dash has no other plan, so she just does what Fluttershy says. "Follow me." They run through the forest, Rainbow Dash carrying Twilight, and Fluttershy carrying Applejack. They get to an opening of a cave, and lie them down. "We'll stay here for as long as we can. Take this and cover your face with it."

"What is it?" Rainbow Dash asks, applying the thick liquid.

"Snail slime." Rainbow Dash almost throws up, but holds it back.

"Why in the World of Celestia are we putting Snail slime on our faces?"

"Because it stops any spell that damages the brain. They passed out because Trixi learned a spell from Zacora, but Zacora obviously isn't a unicorn, so Trixi did it to Twilight and Applejack." Rainbow Dash is stunned, how does Fluttershy know all of this?

"You can't protect yourselves forever..." The voice dies off.

"Yea, we can." Fluttershy says to herself. All fourofthe ponirpesare pushed backwards, and into the cave. The impact wakes up Twilight.

"What happened? Oh, I forgot the slime."

"Does everypony know about the slime?" Rainbow Dash asks, becoming angry that she didn't know.

"Yea. Ok, give me some." Twilight says. Fluttershy takes a little off of her face, and rubs it on Twilight's hand. Twilight then applies it to Applejack's face.

"Uh, what? What happened." Applejack asks, just waking up.

"We forgot the slime." Twilight says. "But thankfully Fluttershy remembered."

"Oh, well thanks Flutters."

"Your welcome. Now come on, we need to-" Fluttershy is interrupted by the entrance to the cave collapsing.

"Darn. Well now we can't get out." Twilight's horn glows.

"Here, I'll lift the rocks, you guys go ahead. I'll be right-" here is a loud roar.

"Not again. Twilight, lift the rocks!" Applejack yells. Her horn begins to glow a deep red-purple, and the rocks slowly levitate upwards. A manticore runs into the light being casted by Twilight's horn. "Go as soon as y'all can. I'll hold the Manticore off, keep goin' Twi'." The rocks keep rising. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash help Applejack fight off the Manticore. Applejack uses some vines to tangle the Manticore's legs. It falls, but traps Applejack.

"It's, ugh, it's good girls, go!" Twilight yells.

"Come on Dash!" Fluttershy yells. Rainbow Dash is trying to free Applejack from under the Manticore.

"Just go!" Applejack yells. She headbutts Rainbow Dash's hooves, and she falls backwards. Fluttershy catches her, and flies under the levitating rocks. They fall when they are past them. Twilight falls, exsaughsted. The Manticore is struggling to get free. Applejack looks at Twilight, and she walks over. She can't lift the manticore, so she just lies next to her, nearly going into instant sleep. The walls begin to shake and fall apart slowly.

"I guess this is it, huh?" Twilight asks, staring into Applejack's eyes.

"Yea, I guess it is. It's been a good run."

"Yea, yea it has been." She leans in, and kisses Applejack. She keeps their lips locked, and the cave caves in.

"Twilight! Applejack!" Rainbow Dash yells, trying to get into the cave. It begins to shake, and turns into a pile of rocks. "No. No, please no." Rainbow Dash begins to cry. "You did this!" She flies at Fluttershy and pushes her to the ground. "I could have saved them if you didn't pull me out!" She yells. But she knows it is a lie. Her deep red eyes turn back to their normal rose color. "I'm, I'm sorry. It's just-"

"Well well well, look who failed to save their friends." Trixi laughs.

"You did that, didn't you?" Rainbow Dash asks, her voice becoming dementedly dark.

"Why of course. The Great and Powerful Trixi wanted them gone, so they are."

"Fluttershy, go get Zacora, Iv got this." Rainbow Dash says.

"Ok, just come out alive." Fluttershy says, then runs to Zacora's cottage.

"No promises." Rainbow Dash whispers to herself.

Fluttershy finds the cottage. She walks in, and looks around. "The yellow menace, here today, but tomorrow, may not be the same."

"Shut up Zacora! You have been terrorizing us, and I'm here to stop you!"

"A voice, you have found. But terrorize you, is not the mound. Six ponies to start, then more and more. After the six are done, Equestria, will be no more." They stare at each other for some time. Fluttershy first moves by running at an active oven. She sets it to high, and puts salt onto it. Zacora pushes her near it, but is not capable to put her onto it. The salt burns, and creates a fire. Zacora sees this, and throws a smoke ball out of her teeth. Fluttershy, however, sees right through it. She grasps Zacora's tail in her teeth, and throws her at the stove. She catches fire, and dies. But the fire is surrounding Fluttershy now. She hears in the distance...

"If I have to kill myself to kill you, then so be it!" There is then a loud bang. The fire catches closer to Fluttershy, and she just sits there, seeing as though she can't fly out because the fire is on the ceiling, and on the doors and the windows. She accepts her fate.

"See you soon Dashie." The house then collapse, and then, silence.

Scootaloo closes the book. "And that, my little foals, is the story of Auntie Fluttershy, and Auntie Rainbow Dash." She says to her children.

"But mommy, where were you during all of that? And SweetieBelle and Applebloom?" Skyfalcon asks, her blue skin shining in front of the fire with her red mane and tail flowing in the wind.

"Well, after I heard the news, I immediately learned the entire story. I then wrote it all into a book, and lived in Rainbow Dash's house. SweetieBelle is still living in Twilight's house, and Applebloom is living with her Apple family on Sweet Apple Anchors."

"Hello sweetie, brought you some coffee." Pipsqueak kisses Scootaloo, and sits down.

"So, where did their animals go?" Shutterfly asks.

"Well, they were given to the local veterinarian. I think somepony bought all of them, but I don't know. I'm sure they are, or perhaps were, fine." Scootaloo says. She looks at the digital clock, where technology in Equestria is going is unbelievable. "Well my little Foals, it's time for bed. Sleep well."

"Ok!" The three phillies say in unison. They all go upstairs, except for Lemonfreak.

"Is, something wrong?" Scootaloo asks.

"Well, it's just, how did you and daddy meet?" Lemonfreak asks, being the only colt out of the three foals. Scootaloo and Pipsqueak look at each other, blush, and slightly giggle.

"That's a story for when your older. Now go to bed."

"Ok mommy, good night." He kisses Scootaloo, and goes to bed.

"Do you honestly ever want to tell them?" Pipsqueak asks.

"No. And I will never." She kisses him while getting up, and heads to their bed room. She looks back while talking. "But you will." She closes the door, and Pipsqueak is left, sitting in front of the fire next to the open windows.

"We'll see about that." He smiles, and heads to the bedroom.

"I heard that!"

"I know, you were meant to." He then lies in bed, and goes to sleep.


End file.
